Nothing Stays The Same
by BoRn2BeMe141
Summary: TRILOGY to WHERE I"LL ALWAYS BE: Nikkie is going to be 18. This year she's graduating and getting ready for college. It's time to make some tough decisions. Can she make them? Can she and Jimmy last? And is Craig really over Nikkie? Find Out! READ
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

**NOTHING STAYS THE SAME** a **TRILOGY** to **WHERE I'LL ALWAYS BE**  
**Chapter 1: A Beginning**  
  
It's all becoming more clear at Degrassi. It's the last year for Nikkie. She's been waiting for this. The graduation, the senior prom, the.....well, not all ends well. But some things start changing. Decisions become more tough. And some of the decisions don't always bring a smile to your face. Now Nikkie has gone through alot and Jimmy has backed her up 100%. But is what she's doing going to ruin what she has or make it stronger. You may have thought Jimmy and Nikkie would always make up. But what if that wasn't possible. What if the distance held them back. Well, your about to figure out the answer to all these "what-ifs". Keep reading this story. Because when your reading **AmBeRiTa'Z** stories, there always a good way to end the story............... that is if it ends here!

* * *

It was June 29. The day of the party. Nikkie was still sleeping. She was lying on her stomach with her face all snuggled in the pillow. Her black hair spread out on her face. She finally began to wake up from the light creeping through the shades on her window. She sat up and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at the clock. It was 11:09 a.m. She ran her fingers through her hair and reached for a scrunchie on her night table. She tied up her messy hair into a high ponytail. She got up from her bed wearing her tight white wife beater and her tight black hot shorts. She walked towards the window and open the shades. She opened the window and she let the warm breeze come through. She turned on the radio on. She walked into the bathroom and washed up as the sound from the radio filled the hallway. It was "Ocean Avenue" from Yellow Card.  
  
Nikkie came out with her hair finally brushed up a little better. She opened her closet and pulled out her light pink thin, tight sweatpants. She slipped it on along with her white tube top. She slipped on her pink & white nikes. She combed her hair better into a curly ponytail.  
  
She walked downstairs and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. She saw her little sister Alexa eating Trix cereal. Her sister was 6 years old. She was small, with light skin a bit tanned from being in the pool all day long the day before. She had black curly hair that was shiny. She had gotten her hair from her father. Even though there father was half bald.  
  
Right there Raylese walked in. There she stood, tall, pretty, 19, driving and in college. Nikkie loved her sister. Raylese was like her mother. Raylese was tall with skin color of Nikkie's. Which was the same as their biological mother. Their biological mother was half black and half Dominican. And their father was white. So they grew up with complexion of their mother, with some features of their father, and the manners of their father.  
  
(You see, if you don't remember, Kayla, the only parent they live with, is there step-mother. But she is Alexa's biological mother. Raylese and Nikkie's real mother died a few years back, but I'd rather not tell you the whole story. Just read story one and two for yourself).  
  
Kayla walked into the kitchen. She was pretty. Kayla had sort of a medium tan skin color. She had this dark brunette type color in her hair. She walked in with her regular clothes and her purse.  
  
"Ok, girls. I am off to work. Remember, I'm working late today so, there's $30 under the plant in the living room. So order pizza or chinese or something and I'll call before 9:00, ok" Kayla said  
  
"Ok, ma" Raylese said as Kayla gave each girl a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After Kayla left Raylese took Alexa to her afternoon summer program for kids. Nikkie stayed at the house and slipped on her thin pink jacket. She walked out and walked to Jimmy's. She walked for about 10 minutes when she reached his apartment building. More like a building with apartments the size of mansions. But Jimmy's place wasn't sooooooooooo big. Nikkie got out of the elevator. She walked towards his apartment. She rang the doorbell. He opened up. The he was standing tall, cute, dark and smiling. Not to mention his driver's lisense sitting in his wallet.  
  
"Hey" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie smiled and Jimmy bent over a bit and kissed her. She walked inside and sat down on his couch.  
  
"So you ready for the party" Jimmy asked Nikkie  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok...so I was thinking let's head over to Spin's place first. Then were gonna go pick up Paige. Then head out to the party." Jimmy said  
  
"Cool, but first, I am dying to see your new car. I can't believe your father surprised you with it" Nikkie said walking down the hallway with Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess it's the only way they can catch my attention" Jimmy said  
  
When they got outside they turned around to the buildings parking lot. There sat a beautiful Orion Blue Metallic c240 Luxury Sedan with black leather interior.  
  
"I have to say Jimmy.....it's beautiful" Nikkie said her eyes still on it.  
  
"Hey, now we have got the throne for the king and queen" Jimmy said trying to sound smooth  
  
"What-ever" Nikkie said getting into the passenger seat as Jimmy got in and began to start up the car.

* * *

"What about this one" Marco asked Paige holding up another shirt. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"For the millionth time Marco the blue collared shirt is fine" Paige yelled. Marco was at Paige's house torturing Paige with many questions of his outfit.  
  
"Besides who are you trying to impress........would it happen to be a certain brother of mine" Paige said as she walked to her closet and pulled out a violet silk top.  
  
"God, why is it so hard" Marco said plopping himself on Paige's bed.  
  
"Hun, please Dylan does not care to impress. Be yourself, he likes Marco not the Marco that tries to hard to impress him" Paige said  
  
"Thanks Paige.....so the blue one right" Marco said. Paige rolled her eyes, smiling.  
  
"Yes" she laughed

* * *

Nikkie and Jimmy were on there way to Spinner's house.  
  
"So when are you getting your car" Jimmy asked her  
  
"Well, I only just got the permit. My mom said the week I get my lisense, we are going car shopping so.....we'll see what happens" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool" Jimmy said  
  
They had finally arrived at Spinner's house. Nikkie stayed in the car while Jimmy got out to get Spinner. Nikkie saw Jimmy come out with Spinner right behind him. Nikkie rolled down the window.  
  
"Hey Spin" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey...." Spinner said kind of distracted with his eyes on the car.  
  
"Man Jimmy......I can't believe it. It's hot" Spinner said  
  
"Thanks man" Jimmy said as he went around the car to get into his seat. When Spinner got into the back seat they finally drove off to Paiges house. When they arrived Paige was already walking out of the house. Paige looked at the car. She opened the car door and slid in beside Spinner.  
  
"Marco's staying at my place because he's gonna be with Dylan for the day" Paige said  
  
" Awww" Nikkie said  
  
"So you guys ready" Jimmy said  
  
"Hell Yeah, and Jimmy this better be worth the hassle" Paige said.  
  
"Don't worry it will be" Jimmy said

* * *

The party was about and hour and a half away. When they arrived all they saw was an abandoned building. Nikkie looked out of the window.  
  
"Jimmy are you sure you didn't make a wrong turn" Nikkie said  
  
"No, this is it" Jimmy said turning of the car  
  
"Dude, I thought you said it was gonna be worth it" Spinner said  
  
"Spin, shut up. The building is behind this one. I need parking where no one can touch the car" Jimmy said  
  
They all got all out and walked around the block to find a building that was more clean and less deserted then the one they parked in front of. They went inside and saw a bunch of teenagers lined up to get in.  
  
"What's this" Spinner said  
  
"I thought this was your cousins party, you know a regular party" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, not V.I.P, can I see an I.D. type" Paige said  
  
"Hold on" he said walking down the hall. When he reached the front he saw a tall dark skinned boy with a navy blue sweatshirt and a navy blue du-rag on.  
  
"Devon....man what's going on" Jimmy yelled over the blasting music  
  
"JIMMY, hey, you made it....wass good" Devon yelled  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. What's up with the list" Jimmy said  
  
"Ma man, ma boys invited like a bunch of people I don't even know, and then again ma boys arn't even gonna show up" Devon said  
  
"Sucks, but were on the line, so can we just get in" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah, yeah, course" Devon said  
  
Jimmy turned around and yelled out for Spinner.  
  
"SPIN, SPIN, GUYS COME ON" he yelled  
  
Spinner, Nikkie, and Paige walked down the hall to the apartment. It was crazy inside, music was blasting through the speakers, people were chillin, and the party seemed kind of.....well, dull.  
  
" Worth it, huh" Paige whispered to Nikkie  
  
"I don't know what's up. I mean, the line is crazier than the party" Nikkie whispered back  
  
Nikkie walked over to Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy, I don't think I really wanna be here" Nikkie said  
  
" Why" he asked her aftering taking a swig of his beer  
  
"Jimmy, look at this place, not exactly the place to be" Nikkie said. There was a loud crash, Nikkie turned around and saw two guys walking out of a room that was filled with thick white smoke.  
  
"Ok now I'm really out" Nikkie said turning back to Jimmy and walking away. Jimmy grabbed her arm.  
  
" Fine, fine, we'll go" he said putting down the bottle.  
  
Nikkie walked over to Paige and Spinner.  
  
" Were gonna go" Nikkie told her  
  
"Good, 2 more seconds here and I will go totally nuts on them" Paige said " Come on Spin" she added. With that they all walked out leaving the party...for good. Nikkie went into the front seat and put her seatbelt on.

* * *

After they all got in, they drove off. Nikkie kept looking at the scenery that they were passing, it all looked so familiar.  
  
" So what do we do now" Spinner said  
  
" I don't know" Jimmy said "It's up to you guys" he added  
  
" Well were dressed up, where can we go looking like this" Paige said  
  
"You mean just us are dressed up, how about we go back to my place change, and we can go somewhere normal, like go to the new bowling alley they just opened not too far from The Dot" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, we'll do that" Jimmy said

* * *

They went back around and went straight to Nikkie's house.  
  
" Raylese, I'm back" Nikkie yelled out, while her friends followed her inside.  
  
"So soon" Raylese said coming in with her pj's on and a slice of pizza in her hand .  
  
"Yeah, the party wasn't exactly the best, so we left" Paige said  
  
"Oh, well you guys wanna stay for some pizza" Raylese asked  
  
"Actually, me and Paige are gonna go change, and were gonna go bowling" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, then you guys go ahead, just make sure your back by 10:00 tonight, I don't want mom to call and start getting worried" Raylese said.  
  
Nikkie nodded and went upstairs with Paige, while the guys chilled downstairs.

* * *

25 minutes later..... The girls came back downstairs. Nikkie let Paige borrow a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow tanktop, and her white sneakers. Nikkie had put on dark blue jeans, and a pink sleeveless t-shirt and her white and pink nikes. She tied her hair into her curly bun. They left to the bowling alley. They were there until 7:00. They went to The Dot for some food, and went over to Paige's house. When they entered, they found the lights off. Paige turned them on. They walked into the living room. They surprising saw that Marco had fallen asleep in Dylan's arms. Paige walked over behind the couch.  
  
" Dylan, wake up hun" she whispered in his ear  
  
Dylan squirmed a bit.  
  
" " Dylan said  
  
"Gross" Spinner said  
  
"No you idiot, it's me Paige" Paige said slapping him lightly over the back of his head. Dylan finally woke up.  
  
"Hey, guys, how was the party" Dylan asked  
  
"We didn't go, we went bowling instead. But you guys look like you had a good time" Nikkie said. Dylan looked down at Marco who was sound asleep with a smirk on his face. He slowly began to wake up.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up" Marco said  
  
" Nothing, we just got in. Had a good sleep" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's late I should be heading home" Marco said  
  
"But it's barely 8:00" Spinner said  
  
"Yeah, but I need to be home by 8:00, remember my mom thinks I'm at the movies with the guys" Marco said  
  
"Ok, I'll take you" Jimmy said "Nikkie... talk to you tomorrow" Jimmy added to Nikkie.  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said reaching over to give him a quick kiss. With that Jimmy and Marco left.  
  
" So, I guess I'm gonna head out" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrw" Paige said "Spinner, you should go with her. I'll see you tomorrow" Paige added kissing Spinner  
  
Spinner and Nikkie walked out. Spiner walked Nikkie home, and he left. Nikkie went inside and thought that, that was a day well spent.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey yall, It's good 2 be back. Ok, I know this chapter was crap, but I've been really busy. During the time I was suppose to be writing up my stroy, I had been vacationing in Ohio. Sorry, I mean it was a graduation gift from Grandma. _**Well anywayyyyzzzz!**_ The next chapters will mainly be Nikkie's summer without Jimmy. I know so sad. But who knows what can happen during summer vacation. An update with up 2 to 3 chapters will be coming by Sept 1st.  
  
**_FrEeKy'Z Back Home!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Reminisce

**Nothing Stays the Same**  
  
**Chapter 2: Reminisce**  
  
Nikkie was in her room getting ready to head over to Jimmy's house. She was getting these weird flashbacks. The day she kissed Craig at his house while she was supposedly looking through college books. She slipped on her white on white nikes and her light blue jeans, and her black tank top, and her thin red, black and white motorcycle jacket. She straightened out her hair and slipped on her medium sized silver hoops. Then she put on her thin red belt. She walked downstairs.  
  
"Where are you going" Raylese asked Nikkie  
  
"I'm going off to see Jimmy...why" Nikkie asked as she poured herself some orange juice  
  
"No reason, I mean it's noon and your already going out" Raylese said  
  
"Well, I told Jimmy I'd be there early. I mean he's leaving tomorrow, so it's just me and him today" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, then but be back before 11:00, your lucky cause mom's working late again" Raylese said  
  
"Fine" Nikkie said walking out the kitchen door

* * *

Nikkie walked towards Jimmy's building. She turned to the parking lot and saw his car parked. She walked up to the passenger door and looked into the window. She could see Jimmy looking through his cellphone. She knocked on the window. He looked up and saw his girlfriend looking nice with her hands in her jacket pocket. He smiled as he closed his phone. He unlocked the door and she sat inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"It's still a bit cold out there" Nikkie said before she leaned over and gave him a kiss  
  
"I know...but when your with me, you will never have to complain about the cold again" Jimmy said. Nikkie smiled.  
  
"Oh really, show me how you do so" she giggled as she leaned in and kissed him...deep.  
  
They finally pulled away from each other.  
  
"Ok, what's on the schedule today" Nikkie said  
  
"Ummm...I was thinking just to The Dot, then just have a drive around" Jimmy suggested  
  
"Ok, cool" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy drove toward The Dot. He parked his car and they went inside and ordered lunch. They ate and talked for a while.  
  
"Ok, I was thinking. I'm going off to Delaware tomorrow. I can't just have my car parked in a lot to collect dust. So I was thinking you take it while I'm gone" Jimmy said  
  
"What!" Nikkie literally yelled  
  
"Yeah, I mean your boyfriend- slash- driver's not gonna be here, so maybe you could do it yourself" Jimmy said  
  
"Are you serious, that cars your baby" Nikkie said  
  
"But I trust you" he said dangling the keys in her face.  
  
She smiled. She took the keys and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Can I drive now, please" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Ok, we should go now anyways" Jimmy said grabbing his soda and walking out with Nikkie behind him.  
  
Nikkie got into the driver's seat. She started the car. She turned the radio to where they were playing "99 Problems" by Jay-Z. She drove out and began to drive further away from The Dot.  
  
"So where exactly am I driving to" Nikkie asked Jimmy.  
  
"Anywhere, just... let's get out of town" Jimmy said  
  
"Alright then" Nikkie said.  
  
They were stuck in a bit of traffic. But they were just singing the lyrics to ''99 problems".  
  
Jimmy sang "Son do you know why I'm stopping you for"  
  
"Cause I'm young and I'm black and my hats real low. Do I look like a mind reader, sir I don't know. Am I under arrest or should i guess some mo" Nikkie sang  
  
"Well you was doin' 55 in a 54" Jimmy sang  
  
They were laughing and singing it all the way until they got out of traffic. They drove off to somewhere far. Nikkie started feeling a bit odd. She started having flashbacks. That night, the night that hurt her the most. Not only had she been drugged and raped, but she didn't have Jimmy have to protect her at that moment. She wasn't paying attention to the road. All she could hear was Jimmy yelling, but had no reason why.  
  
"NIKKIE, Nikkie!!" Jimmy yelled  
  
"WHAT! what!" Nikkie yelled  
  
"Watch the road" he yelled  
  
"What" Nikkie yelled  
  
"THE ROAD!" he yelled to her. Nikkie looked foward and she saw the red light and she was inches away from hitting the car in front of her. She hit the brake. And they came to a harsh stop. Nikkie and Jimmy's back hit the seat.  
  
"Damnit" Nikkie said out loud. She dug her face in her palms. "Shit, shit, shit" she kept saying to herself under her breathe.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't leave you the car" Jimmy said to her sounding kind of upset.  
  
Nikkie was about to respond to that but she got startled when the car behing her was repeatedly honking his horn. She saw the green light and drove and pulled over to a corner. She turned off the car. And looked down at her hands with her eyes getting watery. Jimmy looked at her still kind of upset. But then he realized something happened. Something had distracted her.  
  
"Nikkie what happened" he asked her putting his hand on her back. She was shaking her head, trying to to bring herself back to reality.  
  
"Nikkie" he said softly rubbing her back and slowly trying to lift her head with his other hand. "What's wrong" he added  
  
She finally lifted her head. She had a few tears rolling down her cheek. "Jimmy, it's all coming back" Nikkie said  
  
"What's coming back" Jimmy asked her as he took her hand  
  
"The night....of the dance. It happened...here. It happened right here" Nikkie cried "I remember it when they brought me home...I remember turning the corner to the building" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie you have to tell someone" Jimmy told her  
  
"I can't, I can't tell anyone Jimmy" Nikkie cried  
  
"But Nikkie look at you, you can't even stand the sight of being near the road you drove on. You need to get help" Jimmy said  
  
"Jimmy...I can't, not now" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie, please. I care to much for you to see you hurt like this.You have to speak up" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok, ok. I will but not now. Not right now. Can we just leave from here please" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, let me drive" Jimmy said. They got both got out they both circled around the front of the car, but Jimmy stopped her when they were both standing in front of the car. She still had a tear going down her cheek. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Everything will be fine. I'm always here for you. And you know that" Jimmy said wiping her last tear with his thumb. He pulled her in softly with a kiss. Nikkie nodded and went into the car. Jimmy drove back the way they came from.  
  
Nikkie was looking out the window, watching the trees and houses pass quickly. She wasn't upset, she was just nervous about what had just happened. She was thinking what would happen if she did tell someone. The police would get involved, she would have to face the punks who kidnapped her, and also she would have to literally relive the moment by giving every detail to the police.  
  
They arrived at Jimmy's building. He parked at his spot and turned off the car. He put his keys in his pocket and took off his seatbelt. He looked over at Nikkie. She was playing with the zipper of her jacket. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and opened the door and got out. Nikkie did the same.  
  
**_Author's Note_**: I know, I know another crappy chapter, but please don't give up on my story. I mean it's just the beginning and nothing big happens yet, atleast not until about the 6th chapter, so **PPLLLLEEEAASSSEEEE** bare with me. I promise, this story will get soooo good and full of drama as usual.  
  
Oh yeah, I have to give out a sneak peek so that you really don't give up on me. Check it out:  
  
There's gonna be alot of **NIKKIE/CRAIG drama**, but Jimmy never finds out. But don't worry he'll find out. Also a 2 new characters are in, but one of them dosn't start being mentioned until later on in the story when college begins. Also alot of issues come between Jimmy and Nikkie...can you say _**UH-OH**_...but it dosn't stop here. One of those new characters has a odd connection to a person Nikkie once met. And just for a tease...let's just say Craig and Nikkie become a little too touchy feely after Nikkie see's something that she thought she'd never see.  
  
WELL, ain't that good e-Nuff for you. If you wanna find out the full story behind the sneek peaks, you have to read this. It's what I like to title **"Drama at Degrassi a.k.a D.A.D" LOLOLOLOLOL**...keep reading and keep watching for updates. Oh yeah, don't freak out when my chapter's start coming in a little late. Cause I'm staring school next week, and you know the rest. So I'll try really hard to update every week.  
  
**MUCH LOVE 1!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Party at the UnDeRgRoUnD

**Nothing Stays the Same**  
  
**Chapter 3: Party at the UnDeRgRoUnD**  
  
Craig was in his room looking through pictures he had saved from the school year before. He was seeing that alot of the pictures had Nikkie in them. He realized that before Nikkie ever arrived at Degrassi, his life was just BLAH! He didn't think his 11th year would have been so much fun. He picked up one picture it was Nikkie laying on his couch in the garage sleeping. It was one of the nights they had been practicing for the Christmas show. He had no clue how to heal or deal with the situation. He liked her soooooooooo much. But there somehow was no way to get over her.

* * *

Nikkie was in Jimmy's room lying on his bed watching T.V trying hard to for get what happened that afternoon. Jimmy walked in.  
  
"I just ordered pizza" he said  
  
"Cool" Nikkie said as she sat up  
  
"So what do you want to do until then" Jimmy asked her as he sat down on the bed  
  
"I don't know, there's nothing good on T.V and I'm really tired" Nikkie said  
  
"Aww does baby wanna hug daddy" Jimmy joked  
  
Nikkie laughed. She went towards him and cuddled with him. She for some reason loved to be held. It was something about being wrapped and warm in someones arms that made her feel so happy. Jimmy layed down and Nikkie layed down on top of him. With her head on his chest and her body laying softly on top of his. He was stroking her hair and she played with his silver chain. She looked up at him with her chin on his chest.  
  
"It's gonna feel weird after we graduate" Nikkie said to him  
  
"Yeah, I've known everyone for so long and the time just flew right by me" Jimmy said  
  
"You know, New York is gonna be awesome. I can't wait to be around bright lights. Going to college" Nikkie said as she sat up staddling him by his waist.  
  
"Then us getting an apartment" Jimmy said  
  
"Then getting married and having kids and just having a life" Nikkie said  
  
"Together" Jimmy said sarcastically in way like he didn't realize she meant him and her. She punched him softly on his chest and bent over and kissed him. As they were kissing the doorbell rang. She pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"Must be the pizza" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie got off of him and got off the bed.  
  
"I'll pay for it" she said as she went ot the front door. She opened the door and it wasn't the pizza guy. It was Spinner.  
  
"Oh hey Spin" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey Nikkie" he said as he let himself in  
  
Nikkie looked back at him in and odd way and closed the door. He went straight to the fridge to grab a coke.  
  
"S-Spin what are you doing here" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Here to see Jimmy" Spinner said  
  
"Not to be rude, but me and Jimmy are busy" Spinner said  
  
"Ok, then I'll just wait" Spinner said  
  
Nikkie crossed her arms as she saw Spinner sit on the couch. Jimmy came out of his room and placed his hands on Nikkie's shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong" Jimmy asked. Nikkie pointed to Spinner and turned to Jimmy and gave him a "find-a-way-to-get-him-out" look. And with that she walked back to Jimmy's room.  
  
Jimmy walked over to the couch. Spin looked up.  
  
"Hey, dude. What's your plan for the night" Spinner asked as he got up from his seat.  
  
"Um...nothing. Just chill here with Nikkie" Jimmy said  
  
"Well cancel that and lets go to a party" Spinner said  
  
"I don't know...Nikkie's tired and were kind of comfortable here" Jimmy said  
  
"Dude, come on. This is gonna be the biggest party yet, and plus one more night of fun before you head out tomorrow" Spinner said  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked over to his kitchen counter. Spinner walked over to him.  
  
"Dude come on" Spinner begged him  
  
"What time" Jimmy said very low  
  
"This means your coming" Spinner yelled  
  
"No, no. Just, it depeneds if Nikkie wants to go" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok, the party starts at 9:30 at the Underground Mix Club" Spinner said  
  
"Alright then" Jimmy said  
  
The doorbell rang. Jimmy answered it. It was the pizza. He paid and set the box on the counter.  
  
"Spin, don't worry. I'll call you if I don't go" Jimmy told him as he walked him to the door  
  
"Ok, then. But if you don't mind..." Spinner said as he turned around and grabbed a pizza from the box and taking a bite.  
  
"Ok, see you. Thanx for the pizza" he said walking out of the door. Jimmy closed the door as he shook his head in disappointment. He went back to the room and told Nikkie the pizza was here.  
  
"I'm not too hungry right now" she said  
  
"Ok then" Jimmy said as he walked into the room and layed back down on his bed.  
  
Nikkie smiled and layed down next to him.  
  
"Jimmy, do you really have to go tomorrow" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah. I can't change anything now" Jimmy said  
  
"Man, what would the summer be without my baby" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Nikkie, you wanna go to a party" Jimmy asked her  
  
"Tonight?" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah, Spinner wants us to go as a way to say "Good-bye" " Jimmy said  
  
"Ok, what time" Nikkie said  
  
"Are you sure. I mean you really wanted it to be and you today" Jimmy said  
  
"I'm sure, what time does it start" Nikkie asked  
  
Jimmy looked at his watch. "In a bout half an hour" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok, then go get into the shower" Nikkie said  
  
"Sure" Jimmy said  
  
"Yes. Now go" Nikkie said

* * *

About 10 minutes later Jimmy appeared from the bathroom with a towel around his waste and one draping around neck. She stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Ooh. Smelling fresh" she said laughing  
  
"Are going back to your house" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yes, because I need to change" Nikkie said  
  
"But you look fine with what you got. And when I say fine, I mean FINE" he said  
  
Nikkie laughed. And pulled his head down by pulling the towel that was around his neck. She kissed him and pulled away with noses still touching. She bit her bottom lip and smiled still gripping on the towel. He smiled and kissed her again. Nikkie pulled back again  
  
"Get dressed" She said as she pulled away out of his grip.  
  
She went to put her sneakers on. Jimmy finally appeared from his room in blue jeans and a red t-shirt and his all white nikes. Jimmy walked into the kitchen and stuck the box of pizza into the fridge. He grabbed his keys and walked out with Nikkie following him. When they arrived at Nikkie's they both went inside.  
  
"Raylese, I'm home" Nikkie said  
  
"Hunny, I'm in the kitchen" Kayla yelled  
  
"Mom, I thought you were working late" Nikkie said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I got off early" Kayla looked up and saw Nikkie accompanied with Jimmy "Oh hey Jimmy. How are things" Kayla asked  
  
"Cool" Jimmy said  
  
"Good, good" Kayla said as she washed the dishes  
  
"Um, mom I was wondering if I could out to a party tonight. I mean it's like a party for Jimmy. Since he's leaving tomorrow" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, but I want you here by 1:30." Kayla said  
  
"Ok, ok. Let me take a quick shower" Nikkie said as she ran up the stairs. 10 minutes later Nikkie got out of the shower and slipped on her light blue jeans. She put on a white silk tank top that had white lace trimming. She slipped on her all white stilettos that went a little past the ankle. She laced them up in the front and slipped on her thin white leather jacket. She let her hair straight down. She grabbed her cellphone and put it in her jacket pocket. She went downstairs to the living room to find Jimmy coloring with Alexa.  
  
"Ok, ready" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, let's go" Jimmy said  
  
"Mom" Nikkie yelled "I'm gone" she added  
  
"Ok, remember...be back by 1:30" she yelled back  
  
"Alright" she yelled "Jimmy let's go" she told Jimmy

* * *

They got into the car and drove off to The UnderGround. When they got there, they found Paige and Spinner standing out front. Nikkie got out and raced up to them while Jimmy went to find parking.  
  
"Hey Paige" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey Hun. Lovin your outfit" Paige said  
  
"And I'm lovin' yours too" Nikkie said who was observing Paige's outfit, which was a jean mini-skirt, a bright orange tube top, and orange ankle stilettos. And on top of that she had her matching jean jacket. And her hair was crazy/ cute tied up bun. Like asian style with the chinese sticks in her hair.  
  
"Where's Jimmy" Spinner asked  
  
"Gosh Spin, are you sure he's not your girlfriend" Paige asked. Nikkie laughed as Jimmy approached them.  
  
"What's so funny" Jimmy asked  
  
"Oh nothing, Spin just lost without his girlfriend" Nikkie said. She and Paige laughed. Jimmy looked at them awkwardly. Nikkie and Paige walked in before Jimmy and Spinner did. When they got into the room, the speakers were blasting Christina Milian's "Whatever U want". Nikkie turned around and grabbed Jimmy's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. They began dancing. 

The night was crazy. But by the end of it will Nikkie end up in another emotional breakdown.  
  
**__**

**_Author's Note_**: I really like this chapter. It's not crappy at all. So wass up yall. Now I'm starting to get into this again. WOW am I happy. Iight so I have to say. "**_YOUR WELCOME_**" for the sneak preview.  
  
**_Much Love, 1_**


	4. Chapter 4: Not GoodBye, its's C Ya Later

**Nothing Stays the Same**  
  
**Chapter 4: Not Good-Bye, its's See Ya Later**  
  
It was 12:30 and Nikkie and Jimmy were dancing to "Lose my Breath" by Destiny's Child. After all of the dancing they decided to sit down. Nikkie took off her jacket and set it on her lap. Nikkie saw Paige approach them. Paige sat right next to her.  
  
"So, I was thinking maybe you could stay over at my place tonight" Paige asked her  
  
"I don't know. My mom wants me back home by 1:30" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, call her and ask" Paige said  
  
"Ok, hold on" Nikkie got up and went to the back of the party by the bar and sat down on the seat. She ordered a coke. She took out her cell and dialed her house number.  
  
"Hello" she heard her mother said  
  
"Hey ma, what are you doing" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing, just trying to get your sister to sleep" Kayla said  
  
"Oh, well I was wondering if I could stay over at Paige's tonight" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah, it's ok. My boss called and said they have someone to take my spot tomorrow" Kayla said  
  
"Iight, ma. I'll call you in the morning" Nikkie told her as she hung up the phone. Nikkie turned her seat around and looked at the crowd. She leaned back proped up on her elbows on the counter. She leaned forward and took a sip of her soda. She was bobbing her head to the song "Headsprung" by LL Cool J.  
  
She looked up and smiled, she saw Jimmy in front of her smiling. She took another sip of her soda. She put her drink down and propped herself again with her elbows on the counter. Jimmy came towards her and stood in front of her.  
  
"Having fun" he asked  
  
"Yeah...sort of" she said smiling as she stood up in front of him. She looked up at him. He was looking at her so deeply.  
  
"What" she asked  
  
"Come" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the dance floor.  
  
He danced with her to "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle. After that he dragged her outside to the fresh COLD air.  
  
"Why are we out here it's freezing" Nikkie said  
  
"I wanna be alone with you. I really didn't want to come tonight" Jimmy said as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to his body. She smiled  
  
"That's sweet, but why did you ask if I wanted to come" Nikkie asked him  
  
"I didn't know if you were bored back at my house" Jimmy said  
  
"Oh come on. You know I'm never bored with you" Nikkie said as she kissed him. He pulled back and left one hand around her waist. They were walking towards his car.  
  
"Jimmy, I'm staying at Paige's tonight, remember" Nikkie said thinking Jimmy was going to take her back to his place.  
  
"Who said we were going anywhere" he said as he opened the backseat door. She smiled. She slid into the backseat. And so did Jimmy. He locked the door behind him. He looked at her and put his hand on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. They stayed there for 5 minutes making out. Nikkie pulled away.  
  
"Jimmy...you know what you said about telling someone about what happened. How do I start" Nikkie asked  
  
"You have to tell your mom. Why? Are you gonna start telling now. Maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow-" Nikkie cut him off  
  
"No, no. I'm just asking because. I don't know how it's gonna be. I mean, how it's gonna feel to tell the story. Reliving it" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie, no matter how hard or confusing things get. I'll always be here, always" Jimmy said. Nikkie smiled shyly. He lifted her chin and kissed her, then turning more passionate. Jimmy was sitting up and Nikkie was straddling. There lips parted. Nikkie looked at him.  
  
"Jimmy, we should go" Nikkie said opening the door  
  
"Ok" Jimmy said. He got out and closed it. He kissed her cheek and walked back inside

* * *

LET'S GO BACK ABOUT A HALF AN HOUR AGO. WHILE NIKKIE WAS ON THE PHONE...JIMMY WAS TALKING TO PAIGE........:  
  
"So what did you and Nikkie do today. She told me that you would have a day to yourselves. Unless some is none of my business" Paige said smiling  
  
"Paige, I think you need to talk to Nikkie" Jimmy said  
  
"Why, what's up" Paige asked as she took a sip of her soda  
  
"Nikkie had a bunch of flash backs from the night of the dance. We were driving near the area that they had taken her to" Jimmy said  
  
"Oh my god. I wouldn't even be able to tell" Paige said  
  
"Yeah, well. She hides it well" Jimmy said  
  
"I'll talk to her tonight" Paige said  
  
Jimmy nodded. And walked away to find Nikkie.

* * *

Nikkie and Jimmy found Paige.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, let's go" Jimmy said taking his keys out.  
  
Everyone walked out and got into Jimmy's car. Nikkie in the front and Paige and Spinner in the back. They first dropped off Spinner and he said his good-bye's to Jimmy. Then Jimmy drove and stopped in front of his building. He looked at Nikkie.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye" Jimmy said  
  
"No, not good-bye. More like see ya later" Nikkie said  
  
"I'll call you when I get there ok" Jimmy said. Jimmy said bye to Paige and got out of the car. So did Nikkie. They came to the front of the car. Nikkie was looking down at the floor. Jimmy grabbed her face softly and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you" Nikkie said. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly. "i love you too" he said  
  
They looked at each other and gave each other one last kiss. He walked away into his building. Nikkie got into the driver's seat just as Paige had gotten into the passenger seat. Nikkie started the car and drove off.

* * *

They finally arrived at Paige's house. Nikkie got out and so did Paige.  
  
"Are you sure your mom was cool with this when you called her" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
When they got inside. They found Dylan and Marco cracking up on the couch.  
  
"Hello boys" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey Nikkie" Dylan and Marco said together.  
  
"What are you guys watching" Paige asked  
  
"White Chicks...it's hilarious" Marco said  
  
"Cool" Nikkie said  
  
"So Nikkie, what brings you to my house this late" Dylan asked  
  
"I'm staying over" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, so am I" Marco said  
  
Paige and Nikkie looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Um, I need to change... Paige?" Nikkie said  
  
"Come on, I'll find you some Pj's to put on" Paige said bringing Nikkie upstairs.  
  
15 minutes later. Nikkie and paige came downstairs in Pj's. Nikkie was wearing brown sweat shorts and a baby blue tank top. Nikkie tied her hair up and a pony tail. They laid around on the couch with Marco and Dylan. Nikkie was curled up in the corner of the couch with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Dylan looked at her.  
  
"You ok, Nikkie" Dyaln asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Nikkie said calmly. Paige looked at her knowing that it wasn't just about Jimmy leaving.  
  
"No, she's just missing Jimmy" Marco said  
  
Nikkie laughed a bit.  
  
"You guys hungry" Dylan asked them  
  
"I am" Paige said "What about you Nikkie" Paige added  
  
"Not really" Nikkie said  
  
"In fact I think I might go upstairs" Paige said thinking she could talk to Nikkie up their. "Nikkie, care to join me"  
  
"Sure" Nikkie said getting up.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower" Dylan said  
  
"Yeah, and I have to stay alone" Marco said  
  
"Then come with me" Dylan said  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I think I better not" Marco said  
  
Paiged laughed. "Marco you can come with me and Nikkie" Paige said  
  
**Author's Note:** Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while. but i told you school would have me caught up. Ok, but I promise the next chapter will be out by next wensday. Ok I totally promise you that. I guess it's time for Nikkie to dish her thoughts.  
  
_**Oh Yeah,**_ I also thought I'd tell you that it's not only 2 new characters, it's 3. So get ready for some serious intense chapters. Ready...I know I am.  
  
**_AMBERITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

**Nothing Stays The Same  
**  
**Chapter 5: Emotions**  
  
Nikkie was lying on her stomach on Paige's bed flipping through a magazine. Paige was on her computer and Marco was sitting by the window reading a magazine. He flipped through a few pages and then threw it on to the pile that was on the bed.  
  
"Paige, this is what you wanted to do up here" Marco said  
  
"Marco, please" Paige said  
  
"He's kind of right you know" Nikkie said. Paiged sighed, not knowing how to get Nikkie to spill.  
  
Paige got up and sat on the bed.  
  
"Ok, what do you guys want to talk about" Paige asked  
  
"I don't know" Nikkie said  
  
Paige knew this was going to be hard. She was going to need Marco's help.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go get some sodas. Marco come with me" Paige said. Marco nodded and got up.  
  
"I'll be right back" Marco told Nikkie

* * *

When they reached the kitchen Paige stood over the sink.  
  
"Paige, what's up" Marco said  
  
"Look, I have to talk to Nikkie, like seriously" Paige said  
  
'Why, what's wrong" Marco asked  
  
"Well, last year, at the dance, Nikkie....was well raped" Paige said  
  
"What!" he yelled  
  
"Keep your voice down" Paige told him. "Jimmy told me that she had this freak flashback when they were driving. Something about driving by where they had taken her" Paige said  
  
"How are you gonna talk to her" Marco asked  
  
"I don't know, that's why I need your help" Paige said  
  
"Ok" he said going to the fridge and pulling out 3 sodas. They went back upstairs after a few more words of advice.  
  
"What took you guys so long" Nikkie asked them as she opened her can of soda  
  
"Oh, um..." Marco said looking at Paige  
  
"Um..Marco, he dropped a few cans. So we had to put them at the back of the fridge so no one would grab them" Paige said easily  
  
"Yeah, clumsy me" Marco joked  
  
5 minutes passed. Paige couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"Ok, this is killing me. Nikkie talk to me" Paige said  
  
"O...k. About what" Nikkie said as she sat up from the bed.  
  
"You know...J-Jimmy told me about what happened earlier today" Paige said  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" Nikkie said  
  
"Come on Nikkie, I already know about what happened when you were in the car" Paige said  
  
Nikkie was getting watery eyed. Paige came and sat by her and took her hand.  
  
"Nikkie, please talk to me. I understand what your going through " Paige said softly.  
  
" I still have no clue what your talking about. I need to use the bathroom" Nikkie said as she got up from the bed.  
  
"NIKKIE come on! You have to speak at some point" Paige told her as Nikkie touched the door knob. Nikkie felt a tear go down her cheek. She grabbed her cell phone off the dresser and went and locked herself in the bathroom. She sat on the rim of the tub and then dialed Jimmy's number.  
  
"Hello" she heard a soft deep voice say.  
  
"Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie, what's up" Jimmy said  
  
"Jimmy...you told Paige" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah" Jimmy said  
  
"Why, Jimmy everything was fine until she mentioned what happened" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie I just thought that if she talked to you, things would seem easier" Jimmy said  
  
"But Jimmy, things arn't going to get easier" Nikkie cried  
  
"Nikkie. Paige understands what your going through" Jimmy said  
  
"But Jimmy, -" Jimmy cut her off  
  
"No buts Nikkie. You need to talk and figure out how your gonna do this...ok" Jimmy said. Nikkie sniffed  
  
'Nikkie" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah, ok" Nikkie said  
  
"I love you" Jimmy said  
  
"I love you too" Nikkie said  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow afternoon" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok" Nikkie said and then closed her cellphone.

* * *

"I don't want to push her into talking. I just want her to talk if she's comfortable with it" Paige said  
  
'Ok, but you shouldn't have pushed it like did" Marco said  
  
" I know-" Paige was inturrupted when Nikkie stood at the door.  
  
"I do want to talk" Nikkie said. Paige got up and hugged her. Paige pulled away and looked at her and sat her down.  
  
"Only if your comfortable with it" Marco said  
  
"I'm fine" Nikkie said  
  
"Do you...wanna start with, well. I guess-" Paige paused  
  
"I think we should start with the night it happened" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok" Paige said. Nikkie was about to start.  
  
"WAIT!!" Marco said. He reached and picked up the box of tissues by Paige's bed. "Your gonna need them" he said. They all had quick laugh before Nikkie began. As Nikkie began she started easy and calm. But when it began to get graphic and emotional she just couldn't help but pour her tears onto Marco's T-shirt.  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry. But I know one thing for sure, he is definitaly going straight to jail" Paige said as she rubbed Nikkie's back.  
  
"But how am I going to tell anyone if...I could hardly tell it to you or Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"It's easy if you do it by yourself. Talk to your mom. But as your back up. I'll go with you" Paige said  
  
"Thanks Paige" Nikkie said wiping away her last tears.  
  
"One thing. How could you feel so much pain, if you were passed out" Marco asked  
  
"Well, when he drugged me. I guess it didn't fully kick in. Because I remember him making these disguisting groans and the last thing I felt was this huge pressure in my stomach that kept pumping. That's when my mind finally shut down." Nikkie said letting Marco put and arm around her and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So your ok, I mean. Your completely open to anything now" Paige said  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean I feel better than before" Nikkie said  
  
"Awsome" Paige said "So how about we turn this little emotional rollarcoater around and start fresh" Paige added  
  
"Let's watch some movies" Marco said. He and Paige both looked at Nikkie wondering if she was up for it. She had been looking down. She looked up.  
  
"I'll get the popcorn" she said in her happy INNER Nikkie voice. Paige and Marco smiled and both hugged her.  
  
"Marco, get the blankets and the extra pillows that are in Dylan's closet. We are going to have a old fashion cuddle-with-good-friends-on-the-couch-movie-night" Paige said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey, wass good yall. I think this chapter is ok. I hope you think so too. Well, my mind is getting _**crazier**_ with more ideas for the story. I can't wait for the real drama to begin.  
  
**WELL IM OUT!!! 1**


	6. Chapter 6: Tight Guy Friend

**Nothing Stays the Same**  
  
**Chapter 6: Tight Guy Friend  
**  
Nikkie, Paige and Marco woke up the next day at 12:00 in the afternoon. Nikkie quickly dressed and left the house to go home. When she got home she fell alseep for another hour. She then woke up and went to take a hot shower and wash her hair. When she stepped out she was wrapped in her towel. She was digging in her drawer looking for her favorite shirt. She slipped on her hot pink jeans and a white fat strapped tank top that had hot pink graffiti on it. She blow-dryed her hair and took gel and twisted tow sections from the front, and tied them to the back with a hot pink rubberband. She slipped on her all white uptowns and then put on her hot pink and white mod triple-disc earrings.  
  
She went downstairs and sat up on the kitchen counter top.  
  
"Had a nice sleep" Kayla said as she turned around from looking through the kitchen drawers. Nikkie smiled as she picked on her nails.  
  
"What did you do that made you so tired" Kayla asked  
  
'We were up until like 4 o'clock and we were watching movies cracking jokes and all that fun stuff" Nikkie said as she poped a grape in her mouth from the fruit salad her mother had made for lunch.  
  
"Well, next week I'm off for my start of my vacation, so I was thinking we could go to Canada's Wonderland next week, you know, make it a trip with your friends" Kayla said  
  
"Really!?" Nikkie said smiling  
  
"Yeah, I mean no summer is fun without a trip to a theme park" Kayla said  
  
"OMG, thank you soooooooo much" Nikkie said jumping off the counter and hugging Kayla.  
  
"Welcome" Kayla said. "Oh yeah, Jimmy called you while you were sleeping. He said he arrived safely and he'll call you later on tonight because he's going out with his family" Kayla said  
  
"Ok, um... is it ok if I get Alexa dressed to take her to the park" she asked  
  
"Yeah" Kayla said. "Um, I'm going out right now" she added  
  
"Where to?" Nikkie asked  
  
"Going out with a few friends to a new resturant -slash- bar they opened up downtown. But first I'm going to get my hair done" Kayla said  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later" Nikkie said as she went to go upstairs.

* * *

Nikkie went upstairs and dressed her sister. She took her hand and walked out the kitchen door. She walked her to the park and let her go onto the swing sets and monkey bars. Nikkie went and sat down on a bench. She watched as Alexa ran around. Her eyes squinted from the sun shining brightly. She looked down and then looked up to see Craig's hand letting go of Angela's hand. He hadn't seen her sitting there yet. She smiled to see how Angela was dragging him to play with her. But she was nervous for the fact he would come to talk to her. Because if you don't remember they hadn't talked since the little accident on his couch. She looked over at Alexa who had finally spotted Angela and Craig. Alexa jumped on Craig's back. Craig laughed and dropped her onto the grass. But then he stopped and started looking around the park. He realized that Nikkie must have been there also.  
  
He finally spotted her and told the girls to play. He walked over to her and smiled. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey Craig" Nikkie said cooly  
  
"Hey, hows it going" Craig asked  
  
"Good, good" she said as she tried not to choke on her words.  
  
"So....it's summer" Craig said  
  
"Ya" Nikkie said  
  
"Um what are your plans" Craig asked  
  
"Um, nothing much" Nikkie said  
  
There was a silent pause for about 2 minutes straight.  
  
"Nikkie, I know things are odd now... in fact things are always weird between us, but I'm really-" Nikkie cut him off  
  
"No, no. things arn't odd, there just...kind of...well, different" Nikkie said  
  
"Well, I really don't want things to be changing" Craig said  
  
"Neither do I" Nikkie said. Craig stared at her dead in her eyes. The way her brown eyes glowed in the sun made him feel shivers.  
  
"You know what, next week my mom has this big trip to go to Canada's Wonderland. And she said to invite everyone, because she got these free unlimited season passes from her job and she wants to go all out for me and my sisters. So maybe you'd wanna come" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, totally" Craig said  
  
"You can bring Angela" Nikkie said  
  
"Noooo Way, too mcuh work, and I won't be able to have fun" Craig said  
  
"Chill, Craig. My mom will watch her. Besides were gonna have to take Alexa, right" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah" Craig said  
  
"Hey, why don't we chill today" Nikkie asked  
  
"Together" Craig asked  
  
"No all alone. Yes doofus. Together" Nikkie joked  
  
"Well, Jimmy is gone, that means no band practice today. So I guess I could say yes" Craig said thinking in a fake way  
  
"And you are gonna say yes" Nikkie said pushing him playfully  
  
"I'm joking, I'm joking. Yeah, lets hang today" Craig said smiling  
  
"Cool, so...um how about you leave Angela at my place to play with Alexa. I'm sure Raylese would be cool with it" Nikkie said  
  
"Alright" Craig said getting up from his seat. He called Alexa and Angela over to them.  
  
Nikkie squated down to tie Alexa's sneakers. She smiled and squinted from the sun. She turned to Angela. "Angie, how would you like to stay with my sister Raylese to play with Alexa" Nikkie asked her  
  
'Really" Alexa said  
  
'Yes, but it's up to Angela" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, of course. Can I Craig, can I" Angela said pulling Craigs' pants  
  
"Yes, yes" he said as he laughed  
  
They walked away towards Nikkie's house. They took the girls to Raylese who was just watching T.v in the living room.  
  
"Is this how you are going to spend your summer, Ray" Nikkie said standing there  
  
"No, just lounging for the day. Besides summer needs it's rest once in a while" Raylese said  
  
"Raylese, please. Summer was made to get rid if the idea of school and teachers and tests. I mean it's the only time we have to experience the best of the real world" Nikkie said  
  
"Wow, since when have you become the voice of the world" Raylese said as she turned off the T.V  
  
"I'm am not, I'm just right when it comes to this stuff" Nikkie said "Now, can you watch the girls please" Nikkie asked nicely  
  
"Fine, just don't be back too late" Raylese said  
  
"Ok, mom" Nikkie joked  
  
"Haha, very funny. Bye guys" Raylese said to them as they walked out the door. Nikkie got outside and got into Jimmy's car along with Craig.They drove down to The Dot.  
  
"You want something" Craig asked  
  
"Um, I can pay" Nikkie said  
  
"No, no it's cool. What do you want" Craig asked  
  
"Are you sure" Nikkie asked  
  
'Yes, now what do you want" Craig asked laughing a bit  
  
"Strawberry shake and french fries" Nikkie said  
  
"That's all" Craig said  
  
"Yes, that's all" Nikkie said smiling walking over to a seat. She seated herself by the window. He then came and sat right by her.  
  
"So, Craig. What are you planning on doing this fine beautiful summer" Nikkie asked  
  
"Um, practice, write more music for the band and I guess just hang" he said as the waiter brough their food.  
  
"Is Sasquatch even going to do any real gigs" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Yes, in fact the week after Jimmy comes back, we have a gig at the Town Picnic" Craig said  
  
"Really, can't wait to hear the beats you guys have been working on" Nikkie said. They finished eating and then Craig went to pay.  
  
"Let's go" he said

* * *

They went into Jimmy's car and just went driving. They were cracking jokes and listening to music. The song "Breathe" from Fabulous came on. They were about to get onto the highway, but they stopped at a red light. Nikkie was bobbing her head to the music. She turned to look out her window, when she saw a car pull up beside her. She looked into their car, their window was wide open just like hers. That's when she saw the driver. It was him. She had not hurt, he nearly came to a point to help her. It was the boy who had taken her home. The boy who seemed so innocent, but yet had the sense of being guilty. It was......SLIM!!!!!!!_**Author's Note:**_ Gosh crappy chapter I know. I'm sorry to say but the good stuff will come 8th chapter. And that will come saturday along with the 7th chapter. And in the 8th chapter you will be introduced to one of the new characters. Awsome right. Yeah. **So watch out for the two chapters coming saturday**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**_AMBERITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Telling UR Guy Friend

**Nothing Stays the Same**  
  
**Chapter 7: Telling UR Guy Friend**  
  
Nikkie was nervous, with her palms sweating as she gripped tightly on the steering wheel. She turned her head one more time and looked at the driver. Right then and there he turned and looked at her. He was wearing shades so when he spotted her he pulled down his shades and looked at her oddly. She immediatly looked forward. The light was taking for ever to turn green. Then she heard his voice say "Hey your that girl who-", but that was all she heard because when she spotted the green light she stepped on the gas. She drove straight onto the highway with no hesitation. Craig had gotten scared at was holding on to the handle on the roof of the car.  
  
"Um, Nikkie, you could slow down a little bit" Craig said  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry Craig" Nikkie said as she slowed down a bit. Nikkie was driving fine know, but she still had a look like she had seen a ghost!!  
  
'Are you ok" Craig asked her  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said, calming herself before she spazzed out. She slowly drove down the highway until they hit traffic. They were there for about 15 minutes because of some accident.  
  
"Sooo, where are we going" Craig asked  
  
"To the summer sale down at the music store" Nikkie said  
  
"What's there" Craig asked  
  
"I need to get some cds, some blank cds so I can burn a few songs and I need some other stuff. Plus I saw an ad for this really cool piano that is up for sale" Nikkie said  
  
"I didn't know you played piano" Craig said  
  
"I'm not that good. I know a few songs, and I took classes for about 5 months" Nikkie said  
  
"Why the sudden interest in getting one" Craig asked  
  
"I'm not getting it, I just want to check it out first" Nikkie said  
  
"Well that's good" Craig said "You could be the next Alicia Keys" he added smiling. Nikkie laughed as the traffic began to die down. They fianlly arrived at the music store and walked in and looked around. A store clerk walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jeff. Is there anything you need help with" he asked  
  
"Actually I was here to look for the Yamaha PSR450. I saw it in an ad a few days ago" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. A young lady just bought it yesterday. If only you were here a bit earlier" he told her "But maybe you would be interested in-" Nikkie didn't let him finish.  
  
"No, no. It's fine. Thank you" Nikkie said. The man walked away. Nikkie looked around with a bit of a face. Craig was looking at her feeling bad.  
  
"Just my luck. It's ok. Um, I'll be back, I'm going to look for my Cd's" Nikkie left and went into the Cd section.  
  
Craig went looking around the guitars. He saw a acoustic guitar that was beautiful. He strummed a few notes and fell in love with it. He smiled and looked at the price tag. It read " $549.99". He looked at it once more and put it back down on it's stand. Nikkie came towards him and smiled.  
  
"It's gorgeous" Nikkie said  
  
"And expensive" Craig said  
  
"Sucks. It either taken or too expensive" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, my guitar it deteriorating by the minute. I need it fixed badly, or it might just have to be thrown out" Craig said walking away slowly towards the rare records section. Nikkie felt bad for him. He needed the guitar badly. She looked at him, then at the guitar. She touched it them smiled. She walked away and went to pay for her CD's.

* * *

Nikkie and him then drove back to go towards the mall. They went and bought a few things and then went back to Nikkie's house. It was now 7:30.  
  
"I'm home" Nikkie said with for shopping bags in her hand.  
  
"What did you guys buy" Raylese said studying the many bags they placed by the door.  
  
"We went a little crazy on Cd's. Do you know the rare collection they have in the music store. And then we bought some stuff at the mall" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, Nikkie went completely old school on me. Pulling out old R&B hits and all these rock & roll records. It was so much fun" Craig said  
  
'Well you guys seem to have had a alot of fun" Raylese said  
  
"Loads" Nikkie said  
  
"well, I'm going to bring this stuff upstairs. Where are the girls" Nikkie asked  
  
"Their in my room sleeping" Raylese said  
  
Nikkie and Craig went upstairs and set everything by the wall. They were talking for a while. They were checking out some stuff online. Nikkie left to use the bathroom. While she was there Jimmy sent Nikkie and instant message.  
  
**BadChicken**: Hey, how r u feeling?  
  
Craig froze, he didn't know what do. He didn't answer.  
  
**BadChicken**: Nikkie. R u there?  
  
**BadChicken**: Ur probably busy. Well I just wanted 2 know how u were feeling. If u and Paige had a good talk about, well u know, the whole rape talk business. I hope u decide to press charges. I'll call u later tonight so we can talk. 1 Love!!  
  
**BadChicken has signed off.**  
  
Craig froze. He had no clue Nikkie had been raped. When did it happen. And why didn't Nikkie tell him? Nikkie walked back into the room and sat down next to Craig.  
  
"That's from Jimmy" Nikkie asked him. Craig just shrugged his shoulders. Nikkie read it. And froze.  
  
"Did you read this" Nikkie asked him. Craig couldn't answer. His face was pale and his eyes had a worried look in them. Nikkie was just staring at him waiting for an answer. Inside Nikkie knew he had read it.She breathed in deep. She closed her eyes with her face still front of Craig. A tear fell out from her sealed eyes as she licked her bottom lip. She slowly backed away and stood in front of him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me" Craig asked her softly as he stood up in front of her.  
  
"I- I was scared. I- I-don't-know-Craig" Nikkie said as she paused in between words and gulped back tears.  
  
"When did this happen" Craig asked her  
  
"The night-of the-dance" Nikkie said turning away trying to avoid making eye contact with him.  
  
"My god, that's why no one could find you" he said as he pulled her into a hug. Nikkie wasn't crying. She wasn't upset, she was just relieved that she had finally told him. She knew he would understand. She just wasn't sure how to tell him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Craig" Nikkie told him  
  
"It's ok, I understand" Craig said  
  
"And I'm glad you do" Nikkie said smiling  
  
"I should wake up Angela. I need to take her home" Craig said  
  
"Ok, um I'll go get her then. Just get all your bags" Nikkie said. Nikkie went and woke up Angela and got her shoes on. She brought her outside and fixed up her pigtails. She brought her downstairs.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, see ya" he said walking outthe front door. Nikkie stood leaning on the door frame as they walked down the porch steps.  
  
"And don't forget to ask Joey about the trip" Nikkie said  
  
Craig nodded and kept walking.

* * *

It was around 10 pm and Nikkie was in her pajamas lying on her bed with her CD player. She was listening to All my Life by KC and JoJo. Nkkie's phone began to vibrate. She reached over to her night table and opend up her phone. She pulled off her head phones.  
  
"Hello" Nikkie said  
  
"Hi Nikkie" Jimmy said  
  
"Hey, baby. How was your flight" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Good, good. Um, so how was your day" Jimmy asked her  
  
"Good, how about you. How are the twins" Nikkie asked  
  
"Healthy. They are just a 2 1/2months so, seems a little odd" Jimmy said  
  
"Is it comfortable to you being with babies" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Yeah, it's ok, I mean I literally have grown attached to them. One of them starts crying if someone trys to take them away from my grip" he laughed  
  
"Cute" Nikkie said  
  
"So, how did the talk go" Jimmy asked her  
  
" Better than I expected. Marco was there so I pretty much got alot of comfort" Nikkie said  
  
"Good, good. So where were you this afternoon. I was sending you and instant message and you didn't answer back" Jimmy asked  
  
"Oh, I was in the bathroom, plus Craig was on my computer" Nikkie said  
  
"You mean, he read the message" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah, um I told him about. And I'm positive the next person to find out is my mother. but not anytime soon" Nikkie said  
  
"Whatever, um I need to go. Cousins talking something about not enough money for diapers and a phone bill, so I have to go" He said  
  
"Ok, I Love You" Nikkie said  
  
"Love you too, bye" Jimmy said. And they both hung up the phone.  
  
**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: HEY YALL, I guess this is ok. I mean Nikkie told Craig about her whole experience. But I'm sorry but thenext chpt will come tomorrow night. PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Do I Know You?

**Nothing Stays the Same**  
  
**Chapter 8: Do I know You?**  
  
Nikkie woke up the next morning and went downstairs and found the living room a mess. There was sheets and pillows all over the living room floor. And the coffee table was moved behind the couch. Nikkie rubbed her eyes and went upstairs and went into the shower. When she got out she went into her room and slipped on her green sweat pants and her yellow wife beater with a white tank top under. She slipped on her white , yellow and green pumas and went downstairs again. She made herself some eggs. She ate her egss. Later, while she was in the middle of washing her dishes she heard a knock on the kitchen door. She opened it and found Manny at the door.  
  
"Hey, Manny. What are you doing here" Nikkie asked  
  
"What I can't visit my best friend" Manny said  
  
Nikkie laughed and closed the door.  
  
"So, what are you doing today" Manny asked her  
  
"Nothing really. Just hanging around the house" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, scratch that, we are gonna go shopping, and tonight we are going to have some fun" Manny said  
  
"Fun as in...." Nikkie said  
  
"A party" Manny said "Look, I know we have been to like about a thousand parties, but this will be fun, just us girls" Manny said  
  
"How could I resist. I mean a party isn't a party with out me" Nikkie said smiling.  
  
"Let's go now" Manny said  
  
"Sure, um let me go get my purse" Nikkie got it from the living room noticing someone lying on the couch. She figured it was her mother who came home late from a get together with some girlfriends at a bar. She went into Jimmy's car and left.  
  
**MEANWHILE AS THEY DROVE AWAY.....  
**  
It wasn't her mother who was sleeping on the couch. It was a man. A light brown skin man, with his very short nappy hair. He was coming out from under the sheets and he put his arm over his eyes. You could see his gold rolex watch shining. The question......_who was this man_  
  
**ANYWAYS BACK AT THE MALL**  
  
Nikkie bought one or two things. As for Manny, she bought a pair of shoes, 3 skirts, and 4 shirts. And 2 pairs of jeans. They were out until 7:00. And then they went to go eat something. When they got back to Nikkie's house it was 8:00. When Nikkie parked the car. Manny looked at her watch.  
  
'Shit, we have an hour and a half to get ready and get there. They close the doors at 9:30" Manny said  
  
"Ok, come on" Nikkie said grabbing her bag and getting out of the car  
  
Nikkie opened the front door and walked into the living room and found her mother and a man laughing on the couch. She didn't see the man's face. She just saw the back of his head.  
  
"Nikkie, Nikkie. Baby, where were you" Kayla said trying to calm herslef from the laughing. Nikkie stood there frozen trying to figure out who the man was. As Manny stood behind her.  
  
"Shopping. What are you doing" Nikkie said  
  
"I want you to meet someone" Kayla said. Those words made her heart race making it unbelieveable hard to breathe.  
  
"Marcus, this is my other daughter Nikkie. Nikkie this is Marcus, my business partner. Now that I got that I have become a full childs doctor, he has been helping me throughout the new building I am working in" Kayla said. Hearing the words business partner worked off a whole lot of weight that was piling up on her back when she was introducing them. But when he turned around to shake her hand, she froze again.  
  
"Hello Nikkie, nice to meet you" he said extending his hand  
  
"H-hi. Have-have I met you somewhere" Nikkie asked him as she grabbed his hand  
  
"No I don't believe we have met" he said  
  
"o-k" she said letting go of his hand  
  
"Um, Nikkie. We have an hour" Manny told her  
  
"Oh, um. Yeah, I'm gonna go get ready." Nikkie said snapping out of it.

* * *

They got upstairs. They started emptying out their bags.  
  
"So what was that all about downstairs" Nikkie said  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I know him from somewhere" Nikkie said  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go change" Manny said flipping her clothes that were on hangers over her back. Nikkie laughed pulling stuff out of her closet. She pulled on a all red tight low riders, and she pulled on a all white tube top. She slipped on her all white stilletos. She grabbed her all red denim jacket and set it on her bed. Then she heard someone clearing there voice. She looked up and saw Manny doing some pose at the door frame. She was wearing a light blue denim skirt and a electric blue silk tank top and matching blue stilettos. She had her hair coming straight down.  
  
"So how do I look" Manny asked  
  
"Awsome, and me" Nikkie asked  
  
"Perfect" Manny said. Nikkie quickly slipped on her silver star shped earrings and tied her curly hair into a tight high ponytail. She grabbed her cell phone and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and poured a cup a juice. She drank it real quick. Right there "Marcus" walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you two lovely ladies going" he asked opening up the fridge.  
  
"Party" Manny said  
  
"Oh, well you two have fun" Marcus said  
  
"Thanks" Nikkie said cooly. They walked out the door and Nikkie got the chills giving her goosebumps. Manny grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"He creeps you out dosn't he" Manny asked her  
  
"Well...." Nikkie paused  
  
"If it's a yes, I don't blame you. He seems odd" Manny said getting into the passenger seat.  
  
**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: Sorry, it didn't come out yesterday, I was having troubles with my computer. I know this is short, but I was just sort of explaining the new guy. you'll be hearing alot of him through out the story. But it's your job to figure him out. You know what I mean....right?  
**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SATURDAY!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Me & My Crew

**Nothing Stays the Same**  
  
**Chapter 9: Me & My Crew**  
  
Nikkie and Manny were at the party. It was nuts. Nikkie grabbed a beer and walked around as Manny left and began dancing with some random guy. Nikkie was leaning against the wall drinking her beer. She looked around, and nothing seemed to intrest her, besides the music.  
  
**_MEANWHILE....._**  
  
Manny was with some guy. He was tall, light skinned and he was dancing with her. Then he made her step aside so they could "talk".  
  
"So your here alone" he asked her  
  
"No, I'm here with a friend. She's the pretty one in red over there" Manny said pointing Nikkie out  
  
"Oh, so-" he was about to speak when he was interrupted by a rather cute dark skin boy. He had dark brown eyes and he had a very deep voice.  
  
"David ma man, who's this pretty chic you hollerin' at" the boy aksed him giving him a pound  
  
"This is Manny. Manny this is ma boy Nate" David said  
  
"Hi" Manny said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Can you give us a second" David told Manny. David and Nate stepped aside as David whispered something to him. David then came back as Nate walked away.  
  
"Ok, so let's go" he said pointing to the back of the party  
  
"But um, my friend-" Manny was interrupted  
  
"She's taken care of" David said. Manny smiled and walked with him to the back.  
  
**_BACK 2 NIKKIE..........._**  
  
Nikkie was still in the same spot drinking her second beer. That's when she saw a boy coming towards her. He had dark brown skin, and he was ok looking.  
  
"Wass good ma" he told her  
  
"Nuttin" Nikkie said with an attitude  
  
"So you wanna dance" he asked her  
  
"ok" Nikkie said putting down her beer. They were dancing. Nikkie was feeling dizzy and out of control, but in a good way. That's when Nate pulled her into a corner. Knowing that she was drunk, he brought her into a room. When he closed the door and Nikkie leaned on the door. He came towards her and kissed her neck. He was leaving light hickies. Nikkie felt him beginning to kiss lower than her collarbone. She began to whisper the words "stop".  
  
"Shh, it's ok" he told her  
  
"No, no" she said a little louder as he tried to unbutton her jeans  
  
"Baby come on, you know you want to" he told her  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!" she yelled yanking his hands off the button of her jeans and pushing him  
  
"Get away from me" she yelled opening the door. She walked out and looked for Manny in the crowd. She couldn't find her, so she went outside and got into her car. She left and drove home. When she arrived to her driveway. Just as she got out of her car, Marcus was coming out of the house getting into his car. She walked up to the front porch.  
  
"What happened to your friend" Marcus asked  
  
"She's still at the party" Nikkie said opening the door and slamming it behind her. She went straight upstairs. She took off her tube top and slipped on her tight white t-shirt and green sweats. She closed her bedroom door and turned on her radio. The "Emotions" performed by Destiny's Child came on. The took her hair out of the ponytail and she let it hang down. She walked over to her window. She felt the warm night's breeze. She climbed out of the window and sat on the roof. She layed back and looked up at the sky. The stars were clearly visible. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She thought about Jimmy. She wished that he would just come home already. A month was too long for him to be gone. She sat up again and let the breeze fly through her hair. She sat their, knees against her chest and her chin on her knees, thinking!!!!

* * *

A week had past and Nikkie had told everyone about the big trip. And today was the day Kayla had decided to take Nikkie and some friends to Canada's Wonderland. Nikkie woke up and had gotten dressed. She slipped on her dark blue jeans, her yellow tank top, and a tight, thin green sweat shirt with short sleeves. She slipped on her yellow belt and slipped on her green, yellow and white uptowns. She blow dryed her hair and let it loose. She went downstairs to find Paige and Spinner already sitting around the kitchen counter.  
  
"Hey guys, your here early" Nikkie said  
  
"Well, we thought we'd help set up he van, it's the least we could do" Paige said  
  
The doorbell rang. It was Craig and Angela. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey Craig, hey Angela" Nikkie said  
  
They were helping around as Ashley, Terri, Manny, Hazel, Emma, Chris, J.T, Sean , and Ellie arrived. That's when they finally drove off to Wonderland. When they arrived everyone got out of the car in the parking lot. That's when Nikkie's fun dropped. She spotted Marcus.  
  
"Whose that" Paige whispered to her  
  
"Moms business partner. That's all" Nikkie said not taking her eyes off of him. He had the most cheesiest smile on as he walked towards Kayla. Craig came out of nowhere and landed his arm around her neck, snapping her out of her zone.  
  
"Come on" he said happily walking her towards the gate, flashing their season passes. They all stayed together while Marcus, Angela, Alexa and Kayla went to the kiddy side of the park.

* * *

They all went around climbing onto rides like nothing. Nikkie and the crew got on line to go onto the Drop Zone. It was this high tower that was 315 stories high. Which is incredibaly high and dropped you 61 mph. Nikkie sat next Craig. She pulled the safety belt over her neck and buckled it to the latch the was on the bottom of the seat. She was swinging her feet. Her heart was pounding fast. She felt the ride begin to take them up. Everyone was yelling and clapping. As for Nikkie, she was smiling as she began to see the view of the entire park. But that's when it began to get scarier. The view began to get blurry and foggy. They were really up high. Nikkie struggled to look forward.  
  
"CRAIG" Nikkie yelled  
  
"Yeah" he said sounding kind of nervously  
  
"Take my hand, before I freak" Nikkie said  
  
'Good idea" he said gripping onto her hand tightly. They were up there for what seemed like ages. Until she felt her heart hit her throat. Her legs were getting pressured to fly up into the air. They had dropped already. Nikkie didn't yell. But when it stopped she yelled in excitment. It actually wasn't that bad. She unbuckled the safety latch and jumped up. She looked at Craig who was laughing. Nikkie walked off the platform. It was so much fun that day. It began to get darker. They went on a few more rides. Alot of rollarcoasters, like the Son of the Beast, Face Off, The Vortex, and The Flight of Fear. They decided to relax for a while. Until Sean saw something he was dieing to do. He saw the Xtreme Skyflyer. It was like a stunt. Your body was tied up to 2 harnesses, and then you are pulled up in the air. Then they countdown and one harness lets you loose and you sore off, and it feels like your flying. _**( But your still attached to the other).  
**_  
"Guys what about that" Sean said pointing towards it.  
  
"Are you brain dead, I'd rather have a heartattack" Hazel said. Paige nodded in agreement  
  
"Nikkie I dare you to do it" Spinner said  
  
"Spin" Paige said, while she backslapped him in the chest.  
  
"Ok" Nikkie said  
  
"NO" All the girls said in unison, except Manny.  
  
"Are you serious, that looks totally dangerous" Manny said  
  
"Yeah" Emma said  
  
"So, it's fun, and I've always wanted to do something spontanious" Nikkie said. Sean was smiling.  
  
"Do it with me" Sean said  
  
"Ok, let's go" Nikkie said grabbing Sean's hand and pulling him towards the entrance. She paid for both their harnesses.  
  
"Nikkie are you sure about this" Craig said as the worker buckled up Nikkie's harness.  
  
"yes, Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Step aside Sir" the man told Craig  
  
Nikkie and Sean were both lifted into the air. They finally stopped at the starting point and she heard the count off.  
  
"**3**......**2**.......**1**, **DROP**" he yelled. Nikkie and Sean were soaring. It looked like they were literally going to smash into a building. Nikkie had her eyes shut tight. That's when she heard "Grab the stick". they began to slow down and swing back and forth. They grabbed onto the stick and they finally stopped swinging and they were brought down. They were released from their harnesses. The went out of the exit.  
  
"That was...Sssick" Sean said giving Nikkie a high five.  
  
"Are you ok" Paige asked Nikkie  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be" Nikkie said  
  
"Why don't we go on a calmer ride, one that dosn't involve height torture" Hazel said  
  
Nikkie and Sean smirked at each other as they walked away. They found a huge Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Do the words "Afraid of Heights" mean anything to you guys" Hazel said  
  
"It's a Ferris Wheel, it goes slow, it's calming, and it gives a great view" Nikkie said. The rides seats were in pairs. Nikkie was next in line realizing her and Craig were the last ones on line.  
  
"Ladies first" he told her.  
  
"Why thank you" Nikkie said climbing into the seat. Craig seated himself next to her. They closed the little door. And the Wheel began to go around.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me" Craig told her  
  
"No problem. My mom said invite all friends. And that's what I did, right?" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah" Craig said. There was silence throughout the ride.  
  
"Um....h-how's Jimmy" he asked her  
  
"He's good" Nikkie said. Craig nodded  
  
The ride finally stopped. They stopped for a while to take some pictures. Craig of course took them. He got Toby to take a picture of him and Nikkie. They were in front of the Coney Mall, where there was big fountains and lights. It was real pretty. Craig had been sitting on the rim of the fountain area. Nikkie sat on his lap and wrapped her arm around his back. He put his arm around her waist and Toby snapped the picture. They took a bunch of group pictures. Then they caught up with Kayla and it was time to leave. It started to get cold outside. They all walked to the van. They drove for a while to get home. Nikkie was sitting next to Craig in the van. Nikkie linked her arm with Craig's and then leaned her head on his shoulder. She then fell alseep. Kayla dropped everyone off. And Kayla drove the girls back home.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Hey yall, sorry bout the late update. But my computer's being real retarded. So anyways, did ya like the Nikkie and Craig cuddle mission. Well, I had to start kicking the feelings for Nikkie thing in. But Canada's Wonderland is a real place. I never been to the one in Canada, but I went to the one in Ohio during the summer. It's Paramount Pictures Kings Island. It's real fun. I went on the Drop Zone, and all the rollercoasters that I mentioned. But I never got to do the SkyFlyer Thing. But ayways the next xhapter will come next Sunday for sure.  
  
Also, I was a lucky american who was able to download the episodes that came out in Canada. I saw Time Stands Still pt 1&2. They were really emotional. I cried. Well anyways, I wrote a continuation type story called "Beyond My World". It's up to it's second chapter. That third will come next weekend!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: My Boo's Back

**Nothing Stays the Same**  
  
**Chapter 10: My Boo's Back**  
  
It was already the second week of August. It was the day Jimmy came home. Nikkie was going to wait for his call, so she could meet him at his building. She went and slipped on her light blue jean skirt, her hot pink tank top. She put on her thin tight white sweater that had no sleeves. She slipped on her hot pink belt and put on her all white uptowns. She left her natural wavy hair down. She went downstairs and pulled the car keys off the kitchen counter. She went into the living room and turned on the news. She was checking the weather. But then her cell phone rang to the ringtone of Usher and Alicia Keys "My Boo". She picked it up.  
  
"Hi baby" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey, you wanna come over now" Jimmy asked  
  
"You bet, I'll be there in 10" Nikkie said, then closing her phone.  
  
She went outside and got into the car. She drove off and went to Jimmy's building. She then was getting closer to the building and she saw him sitting on the bench. She drove up in front of him. She smiled. He smiled too. He got up from the bench and went around to the drivers seat. He opened her door. She jumped out and hugged him tight. She kissed him and hugged him some more.  
  
"Oh, I missed your hugs sooo much" Nikkie said  
  
"And I missed your kisses" said looking at her and then kissing her again.  
  
"I see my car is the same way I left it" Jimmy said  
  
"Of course" Nikkie said  
  
"That's good" Jimmy said  
  
"Oh, and next week I'm getting my lisense. So that means big time car shopping" Nikkie said  
  
"Great, um....I was thinking we could go upstairs, I want to show you something" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok" Nikkie said. She quickly got her phone out of the car and locked the doors. They went upstairs hand in hand. They went inside, and there were luggage bags all over the living room.  
  
"Where are your parents" Nikkie asked  
  
"You know they are never home" Jimmy told her  
  
"But, you just got here this morning" Nikkie said  
  
'Well, they probably went to some urgent meeting call they got" Jimmy said. "Forget about that, come here" Jimmy said taking her hand and pulling her body towards his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she gripped onto his chest.  
  
"So, you wanted to show me something" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, come" he said pulling her into his room. She sat down on his bed and he went digging into one of his gym bags. He pulled out a envelope. He handed them to her.  
  
"What's this" Nikkie asked  
  
"Pictures, of me and the twins. My uncle took a bunch with his camera phone" Jimmy said. Nikkie looked at them. They were cute little pictures of him and these two sweet looking babies.  
  
"Aww, this one is so cute" Nikkie said referring to one of him sitting on a rocking chair with both babies in his arms.  
  
"What can I say, babies love me" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie laughed as she closed the envelope. Jimmy then went back into his gym bag and pulled out a little black bag. He handed it to Nikkie. Nikkie pulled out a rectangled shape green camoflouge box. She looked up at him then at the box. She opened it and saw a platinum doggy tag. It was all platinum. It came with the regular platinum bead chain. The inscription on the doggy tag said:  
  
**_Nikkie & Jimmy_** / _**2 - 14 - 02 **_/ _**4 EvEr - 4 LiFe**_ ( you know how it would look on each line)  
  
Nikkie smiled. And looked up at Jimmy. She stood up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I saw them at this store called "Style House", and I thought we could have matching one" Jimmy said pulling his from underneath his shirt "Thank you" Nikkie said. Nikkie pulled the chain out of the box and slipped it over her neck. "I love it" she added. She put the box down on Jimmy's dresser. Jimmy was leaning on his bed. Nikkie came in front of him and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"So how were things without me" Jimmy said  
  
"Good, things were fine. I mean besides missed calls from Jimmy Brooks" Nikkie said nudging him  
  
"I'm sorry, I was caught up with the family" Jimmy said  
  
"I totally understand" Nikkie said. "Um, you wanna go to the beach today, I sorta planned it out with Manny-Paige and the girls, so....how about it" Nikkie asked  
  
"Well, it's better than staying at home alone" Jimmy said  
  
"Good, so get dressed and I'll come and pick you up" Nikkie said  
  
"In what" Jimmy asked smiling  
  
"In my-....oops, I got used to the whole- I'll pick you up thing" Nikkie said  
  
"It's cool, take the car. And enjoy your last drives while it last" Jimmy said  
  
"Hahaha..funny" Nikkie said

* * *

Nikkie was at home getting ready to go to the beach with the crew. She slipped on her hot pink string bikini and slipped on her light blue denim hot shorts. She left her natural curly hair down and put on her hot pink truckers hat. She slipped on her black flip flops and slipped on her pink shades. On her way out she grabbed her portable boom box and grabbed a few mixed CD's .She hopped into the car and drove off to Jimmy's house. She went quickly upstairs to find him in his navy blue and white trunks and his white t-shirt. They left and on their way they picked up Spinner and Hazel.  
  
They had finally arrived at the beach. Everyone was there. Nikkie put down the boombox and popped ina CD. The song "Hey Young Girl" by Lloyd blasted from the speakers. She was lying on her towel next to Manny with her shades on. That's when she felt a cold blast of water on her stomach and face. She quickly sat up and took off her shades to see Craig running away with a water gun.  
  
"Craig, I am so gonna get you" she said getting up dropping her shades and hat and running after him. She finally caught up to him and grabbed onto his shirt. She tackled him into the water. Then he picked her up and threw her into the water. She stood up and walked out of the water pulling her hair back, laughing. She watched as Craig turned red from laughing.  
  
"Jerk" Nikkie said pushing him playfully. Theye ran towards the picnic area where everyone was at on the beach by the boardwalk. Nikkie grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She pulled off her shorts and threw them over a railing to dry. Nikkie sat down next to Jimmy and he put and arm around her.

* * *

A little while later everyone decided to go and play in the beach. Nikkie jumped onto Jimmy's back and he ran towards the water and dropped her in along with him. They were playing around. Jimmy and Nikkie swam a little far away from shore, but it wasn't too deep. Nikkie was holding onto Jimmy's shoulders, and Jimmy was holding her waist. Nikkie kissed him, and he kissed her back.  
  
"Why do I love you so much" Nikkie asked  
  
"It's my charm, my handsome smile, my outstanding taste in girls" he said kissing her. "Why do I love you so much?" he asked her  
  
"Well, my beauty, _MY_ cheesy yet sweet smile, and _of course_ my taste in guys" Nikkie said.  
  
"Your smile isn't cheesy, it's cute, but _sometimes _you can go to cheesy" Jimmy said smiling.  
  
"Shut Up" Nikkie said dunking his head under the water. He cam back up and kissed her.She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him. Then Nikkie heard her name being called. She saw far away Hazel waving her arm. Nikkie rolled her eyes. She looked at him once more and kissed him. They then swam back to shore.  
  
"What's up" Nikkie said struggling herself from the water and sand.  
  
" We were looking for you guys, until we noticed two love birds making out back their" Hazel said  
  
"Oh, sorry" Nikkie said walking over to get her towel. She finally dried off. She slipped on her shorts and slipped on her hat over her hair that was half dry.  
  
"Um, guys, we need ice" Spinner said  
  
"I'll go get it" Craig said  
  
"Um, I'll go with you. I need to get my cell phone from the car" Nikkie said. Nikkie and Craig walked away towards the entrance of the boardwalk. The sun was setting and it was getting colder outside. The wind was blowing through her hair.  
  
"Today was fun" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, especially the look on your face after I sprayed you down with the water gun" Craig said smiling  
  
"Whatever" Nikkie said  
  
There was yet another silence between Nikkie and Craig.  
  
"So, new year" Craig said  
  
"Yup" Nikkie said  
  
"Look, let's start off fresh this year. I got your back, you got mine" Craig said stopping  
  
"Of course. I always have" Nikkie said. She went over and hugged him.  
  
"Um, go ahead and get you cell, I'll meet you back at the beach" Craig said. Then they walked their separate ways.

* * *

They were fianlly packing it up and getting ready to go home. Nikkie slipped grabbed her bag and put it in the car. She grabbed a blanket from the back and let Spinner drive the car. Nikkie and Jimmy were in the back cuddling from the cold. Craig dropped himself off and Jimmy drove Nikkie home. And he went home himself.  
  
**BUT WAIT..............**  
  
We need to quickly go back to a scene at the beach. There was jelousy somwhere today. As Nikkie chased Craig from shooting the water gun, someone had jealous reaction. Who was it???? _**GUESS**_, review with your thoughts on the chapter and your GUESS!!!!!!!!!!1 


	11. Chapter 11: Plain Crazy

**Nothing Stays The Same  
**  
**Chapter 11: Plain Crazy**  
  
Nikkie was at home cleaning up her room and listening to music. She was in a white tank top and her red jean shorts. She was singing along to the song which was "I Try" from Talib Kweli and Mary J. Blige. She was fixing up some papers on her desk when she heard a knock on her door. She turned around and saw Marco standing there.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything" Marco said  
  
"Oh, hey Marco" Nikkie said turning around to turn down the music, "What's up" she said  
  
"Oh nothing much" Marco said  
  
"Well, I'm going over to Craig's to see you guys play later" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh boy, do we have a show for you. We have been getting a little better, but Craig's been going all crazy on us" Marco said  
  
"Well, he really believe's you guys have a chance. I mean, a little push wouldn't hurt" Nikkie said  
  
"Are you defending him, Nikkie come on, who in the world watches Rock Classics for hours just to get our own music" Marco asked  
  
"I see your point" Nikkie said turning around to finish cleaning up her desk.  
  
"You know the only thing that keeps him distracted is you" Marco said  
  
Nikkie turned around quickly and looked at him. "And what's that supposed to mean" Nikkie asked  
  
"I see the way he stares at you. Come on, Craig so likes you" Marco said  
  
"No, no. Me and Craig are just friends Marco" Nikkie said  
  
"Uh huh" Marco said  
  
"I'm with Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"Whatever. Look, there's something I need to talk to you about" Marco said  
  
"What" Nikkie asked  
  
"It's Terri. I havn't heard from her in a while. And I'm getting worried" Marco said  
  
"I know what you mean. The last day of school, I saw her with a few cuts, and she went all defensive on me. I'm afraid it could be Rick" Nikkie said  
  
"I know, but how come she won't talk to us" Marco said  
  
"I don't know" Nikkie said  
  
"Look, try calling her. I gotta go, I'll see you later" Marco said getting up to leave. Nikkie said bye and went back to cleaning as she turned the radio back on. She finished cleaning up her room. She took a shower, and washed her hair. When she got out she was wrapped in her towel. She felt a breeze from her window which scared her and gave her goosebumps. She went over and closed her window. She turned around and screamed, because there stood Jimmy at her door frame.  
  
"AHHH...JIMMY...you" Nikkie said kind of nervous  
  
"Sorry I scared you" Jimmy said going over to her and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"It's ok, just don't do that again" she said cooly, but her face looking kind of pissed  
  
"Sorry, um. Are you still coming by band practice later" Jimmy asked as Nikkie was digging throuh her drawers.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am" Nikkie said as she pulled out her light blue jean skirt from her drawer. She slipped it on quickly under her towel.  
  
"Um, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back" Jimmy said. Nikkie slipped on a white wife beater and then her brown and yellow tight thin hoody. (REMEMBER I LIKE TO DESCRIBE). It had the yellow sleeved and hood, and the body of the hoody was brown, with some writing patches all over. She straigtened her hair, and sprayed oil sheen in her hair to keep it straight and shiny. She slipped on her all white uptowns. She sat down on the edge of her bed facing the door, waiting for Jimmy to come in. That's when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie, big news" the voice said  
  
"Paige, whats up" Nikkie said realizing it was Paige  
  
"Big party. Biggest of the summer, last chance to party big before school" Paige said  
  
"Where" Nikkie asked  
  
"It's tonight at the old club that reopened called "Champagne" " Paige said  
  
"Ok, um. How about you come meet me here tonight at let's say...7:30" Nikkie said  
  
"Sounds perfect, tell Jimmy, ok" Paige said then hanging up the phone.  
  
Nikkie clipped her phone to her belt hole and stood up as she saw the door open up. Jimmy came over to her.  
  
"Party tonight, wanna go" Nikkie asked  
  
"All we ever do is go to parties" Jimmy said  
  
"I know, but we didn't really this summer, and then this is the last huge party of the summer" Nikkie said "Please" Nikkie added as she wrapped her arms around his waist and reaching up to kiss him  
  
"Ok, ok. I give in. I always do. So I'll pick you up at 8:00 then. Come on let's go, I'm gonna be late" Jimmy said ending it with a kiss.  
  
"Ok, let me just get my keys" Nikkie said.

* * *

"Marco, Marco one beat through the second verse, and Spin pick up from the first, cause your not getting the beat on time" Craig said  
  
"Craig why don't you cool it, let's take a break, we have been practicing for a straight hour" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah, I mean my fingers hurt from pressing _**ONE NOTE FOR THE PAST HOUR**_" Marco said his voice getting a bit louder  
  
"Guys come on, great artists do not take breaks after an hour" Craig said  
  
"Well, we arn't great artists, Craig" Marco said  
  
'Not yet, we can't be that if we keep stretching out our rehearsals" Craig said  
  
"Craig, calm down. Why don't we take a real break, get something to eat, and pick this up tomorrow. The picnic isn't for another 2 weeks. you guys have plenty of time" Nikkie said  
  
"Exactly" Spinner said  
  
"Look, cool off now, cause tonight is the only chance to party real hard before school" Nikkie said  
  
"Tonight. Ok,....but we get back at it tomorrow. Deal" Craig said  
  
"Yes" the guys said  
  
"Ok, I guess this rehearsal is over" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Um, I'll see you guys tonight ok" Marco said putting down his gutiar and leaving the garage.  
  
"I should go too, gotta get myself ready to party" Spinner said  
  
"Ok, Spin calm down. Nikkie let's go" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah, um see you tonight Craig" Nikkie said as Jimmy put his arm around her shoulder to leave.

* * *

Terri was in her room looking in the mirror. She wasn't sure if she should show up at the party. Her cut on her lip was still visible. She had some clothes pulled out on her bed. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. She had gotten back with Rick. But she was with his secretly. She didn't want her friends to attack him. But Rick was becoming once again...abusive. But she took in the pain. For some reason she beileved he could change. And she would be there to guide him.

* * *

Nikkie was in her room fixing her hair. She was wearing a light blue jean skirt with a electric blue tube top that said "SeXii OnE" in the Von Dutch writing. She also had on her all white denim jacket. She had her hair flat ironed. She had on her white and blue uptowns. She clipped her cellphone to her belt. She was putting on her lipgloss when she heard a honking horn. She went to her window to see Jimmy's car. She quickly walked out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Paige, the boys are here" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, I'm done" she said opening the bathroom door. Paige came out in a black mini skirt and a light pink halter top. With pink strappy heels and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. "So" Paige added  
  
"You look great. Now let's go" Nikkie said. They went down stairs to find Spinner and Jimmy in the front seats.  
  
"Hello boys" Paige said  
  
"Girls.......looking great" Spinner said  
  
"As usual" Jimmy said  
  
"Let's go already" Paige said as she closed the back door and Jimmy drove off.

* * *

They were finally at the party. Nikkie was sitting by the bar drinking some mixture the bartender had made. Jimmy came over to her and took the drink from her hand and drank it like a shot. He squirmed his face and said " Strong stuff, now let's dance" he said pulling her up. They song "New York" from Ja Rule was blasting through the speakers. Nikkie got to the dance floor and danced with Jimmy. They were having a great time. That's when she turned and stopped and saw Terri standing in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Terri, where have you been" Nikkie said  
  
"I- I been busy with my dad all summer" Terri lied  
  
"Oh, well it's good to finally see you" Nikkie said  
  
They stood around for a while. Until Nikkie saw someone. Someone who wasn't very happy. CAN U GUESS WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**. My computer went retarded for a while. But it's ok now. I'm already halfway done with the next 2 chapters. But that will come this Friday. So bare with these late updates. Please don't give up on my story. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know some of you havn't. But review with your guess on who could be at the party. AND in about 2 more chapters we find out who was MR or MS Jelousy at the beach. 


	12. Chapter 12: Drama Begins

**Nothing Stays the Same**

**Chapter 12: Drama Begins**

Nikkie turned quickly to look at Terri. She saw Rick. Rick was walking towards Terri. Nikkie's instincts hit her quickly. She left Jimmy and quickly went over to Terri before Rick made it to her.

"Terri, hey, can I talk to you" Nikkie asked her. Right there Rick was standing behind her

"Sure" Terri said

"Actually, I was hoping I could speak with her" Rick said coming in between Nikkie and Terri

'Rick what are you doing here" Terri asked in a fake surprised way

"Oh, I thought I'd go to to a party with my fellow classmates" Rick said

"Ok, I need to talk to Terri" Nikkie said pulling Terri away

"No, no. I will only take a second with her" Rick said grabbing Terri's hand softly

"Rick, you have all night to talk to her. Now what I have to tell her is more important" Nikkie said closly and loud in Rick's face. She gave a quick disguisted look and turned away with Terri. Rick looked at her with that SHE'S- A-BITCH type look.Nikkie walked with her towards the empty seats by the bar.

"Ok, what was that all about" Terri asked

"Nothing. Now I need to know what's going on" Nikkie asked

"What are you talking about" Terri asked

"Terri, I'm not blind. Your suddenly talking to Rick again, and you come to school brusied up and you try to cover them up with a few lies. Terri.....nothing gets past me, now what's up with Rick" Nikkie asked

"Nikkie, stop with the question thing. I'm fine, so just mind your business" Terri said walking away

"FINE" Nikkie yelled. Nikkie sucked her teeth in frustration. She saw Paige and Manny walk over to her.

"What was that all about" Manny asked

"Terri....she's just being...quiet. Her usual self" Nikkie said

"She didn't sound quiet to me" Manny said

"Look, she has problems. Her fault she won't let anyone help her" Nikkie said getting up and walking away.

* * *

The night passed for a while. And Terri tried her best to avoid Rick, whom was searching everywhere for her. Nikkie was partying hard to take her frustrations away. She was dancing alot and she had drank 3 beers. But she wasn't fully drunk yet. She stopped for a second to use the bathroom. But it took her a while to get through the crowd to get to the bathroom.

**MEANWHILE.......**

Terri was in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. She had spent the whole night running from Rick. She heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be just a second" she said

Then the person knocked harder.

"I said I'll be a second" Terri said. The person banged even harder. Terri got mad and opened the door while she said:

"Did you not hear what I just....said" Terri said as her last word trailed away. In front of her stood an angry Rick. She backed up as he closed the door behind him.

"Rick" Terri said

"I was looking for you all night" Rick said

"F-funny, I was looking f-for you too" Terri said

"DON'T LIE TO ME" he yelled immediatly after her

"Rick, calm down. Please" Terri begged

"Why did you come here. I told you we were going to meet at The Dot for some alone time" Rick said

"You never told me tha-" she said until he cut her off

"So are you calling me a liar" Rick said coming closer towards her

"No, I never said tha-" she said being again cut off

"Terri. Stop...stop making a fool out of me Terri. You have to stop. Do you hear me" he said grabbing her arms tightly

"Rick, let go. Please. I'm sorry Rick. Please" she begged.

"Terri. Your not going to leave me again, are you" Rick asked her. Terri was speachless. She didn't know what to say. If she said yes, who knows what he would do.

"Answer me Terri, answer me" he yelled. But he accidentally let go of her arms and she fell back from pressure and hit her head on her edge of the marble sink. Rick stood in shock. He immediatly bent over to feel her pulse. Her pulse was pumping slowly. He shot up quickly. He quickly jumped over Terri and looked at her once more before he left the bathroom.

**MEANWHILE.....**

Nikkie had finally made it through the crowd and she got to the hallway where the bathrooms were. She opened the bathroom door and froze she saw Terri. Lying on the floor. She questioned Terri's name. She the screamed her name. But no one heard her over the loud music. She was shaking. She quickly ran away tears beginning to stream down her face. She quickly made it to Jimmy.

"Nikkie?" he asked

Nikkie grabbed his shoulders. "Jimmy. It's Terri, she's in the bathroom. She's on the floor. I-I" Nikkie cried hysterically

"What" he yelled

"I went to the bathroom. She's just lying there. Jimmy" she cried

He quickly put and arm around her and pushed through the crowd. On his way through he pulled Spinner by the collar and Craig and Paige followed them.

"What's the deal" paige asked

"Terri" Nikkie cried

"Nikkie is she ok" Paige asked

"I don't know" Nikkie said. They got to the bathroom. It was empty. No one was on the floor. No one was in the bathroom at all. Nikkie stepped forward and studied the floor.

"What" Nikkie asked herself

"Nikkie are you ok" Spinner asked

"I don't get it. She was lying right here. The was a small pool of blood right there" Nikkie cried

"Well there's nothing here now" Craig said

"But I know what I saw Craig" Nikkie said to him looking him dead in his face. Criag believed her. It wasn't becasue he liked her. It was just the look in her eye that told you she wasn't lying.

"Look, maybe you have had too many drinks tonight" Jimmy said grabbing her arm. Nikkie pulled from his grip.

"No. Jimmy. I know what I saw. I wasn't seeing things. It was real. We have to find Rick" Nikkie told him as she stood right in front of his face. Jimmy didn't know if she should believe her. She was drinking alot. But Rick could have done something. He pulled her out of the bathroom.

"We should go home" Jimmy told her. Nikkie stopped him

"So you don't believe me" Nikkie asked looking at him

"Nikkie, I don't know. How do you see someone who isn't even there anymore" Jimmy said

"Thanks alot Jimmy" Nikkie said walking away into the crowd

"Nikkie wait" Jimmy said following after her. Nikkie pushed through the crowd until she spotted Rick in the crowd. He was acting all quiet, mysterious....with his head down trying to get through everyone.

"RICK" Nikkie yelled after him, with Jimmy still walking after her. They finally were out of the crowd and out of the building. Jimmy was behind her.

"Nikkie let it go" Jimmy yelled after her

"I can't Jimmy" Nikkie yelled back as she walked after Rick. She spotted him throwing out his shirt in a nearby dumpster. She saw his light blue jeans with a few blood stains, and from afar, Nikkie could she his dark red bloody fingernails. Nikkie walked slowly and closer to him.

"What did you do to Terri" Nikkie asked

Rick turned around and looked at her then at Jimmy, then back at her. "What do you mean" he asked nervously

"You know what I mean. Where is she" Nikkie yelled

"I don't know what you are talking about" Rick said. Jimmy came up behind Nikkie and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nikkie let's go. This is a waste of time" Jimmy said.

"No" Nikkie said hysterical as she whipped around and looked at him. "I know something is wrong. He did something to her" Nikkie said softly. She then turned back to face Rick. "Where is she" Nikkie asked him coldly

"She, she slipped from my arms. She slipped, she...she...she" Rick stuttered as he looked down a empty alley. Nikkie looked at Rick in a freaked out way. She slowly walked forward to look down the alley. When she reached her point she turned her head to look. There layed Terri.

"TERRI" Nikkie cried coftly. She turned to Rick. "What did you do to her" Nikkie yelled as she grabbed his elbows and he grabbed her shoulders. Jimmy quickly came.

"Get...off...of her" he said as he struggled and finally pulled him off of her. He quickly grabbed Nikkie and she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. She slipped from my arms" he said as Jimmy and Nikkie walked towards Terri's body. Nikkie bent over and felt her pulse. It was still pumping slowly. Nikkie teared.

"She's still alive. Call an ambulance" Nikkie told Jimmy. He quickly took out his cellphone and called 911. Rick immediatley noticed them calling. Before he walked away he said:

"It was an accident. Just so you know. I never meant to hurt her" he said

Nikkie looked at him and then turned her head back to see Jimmy staring right back at her. She licked her lips and looked back down at Terri. Not only was Nikkie feeling sorry for not telling anyone, but she was also seeing her friend half dead beside her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **_HEY YALL!!!!!!!!!!_** Ok I know I said this weekend. But I thought I'd start fresh. The following chapter will come either sunday or Monday. Well anyways, all I have to say is........................._**AND NOW THE DRAMA BEGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Face Off Pt1

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 13: Face Off Pt.1**

Nikkie was sitting in the waiting room. Terri was in a coma and she had just been x-rayed for any brain damage. They found that she was free of damage, but she was lucky the impact didn't hit so hard. They would just have to wait and see what would happen. Jimmy took Nikkie back to his house. Nikkie went to use his bathroom. She adjusted her tube top and looked in the mirror. She tied her hair quickly into a ponytail and turned the cold water on. She splashed the water on her face and looked back into the mirror. She tured off the water and wiped her face. She slowly walked out of the bathroom. She walked into Jimmy's room. He was just closing his closet, from putting away his jacket. He turned around. Nikkie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Nikkie needed shelter. She felt it was her fault.

"Are you ok" Jimmy asked her. Nikkie pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm fine" Nikkie said

"Ok, um. I'll be back in a second" Jimmy said stepping out of the room. Nikkie removed her jacket. She took off her sneakers and socks. She laid down on her back on Jimmy's bed. She covered her face with her hands. She removed her hands and stared at the ceiling. Jimmy walked back into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he removed his watch and placed it on his night table. He bent over and stuck his face in his palms. Nikkie quickly sat up on her knees. She went over to him and rubbed his back. She then leaned her chin on his shoulder. She pushed forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you ok" Nikkie asked. He turned and looked at her and nodded. And returned her soft kiss on the lips. She smiled and layed down on the opposite side of the bed. He laid down next her. He grabbed her hand and laced it with his. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. She came closer to him and wrapped and arm around his waist and layed her head on his chest. His emotions told her that he would never hurt her. Especially the way Rick did Terri.

* * *

Nikkie woke up the next morning to find herself embraced in Jimmy's arms. She slowly removed his arm from her body. She slipped on her sneakers and her jacket. She wrote Jimmy a note and left it on her pillow. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out of his room and apartment quietly. 

When she got home, she quietly slipped into her bedroom and pulled some clothes from her drawer. She went into the shower.

_**MEANWHILE.....**_

Jimmy was waking up. He streched and yawned. He rubbed his face. He turned to see a note. He picked up the peice of paper. It read:

Dear Jimmy-  
I'm sorry I left early...I didn't want to wake you. I was thinking we could go to the hospital today. Talk to you later---XoX, Nikkie

He smiled softly and layed it back onto her pillow. He then went back to sleep.

* * *

Two Weeks had passed....it was the day of the yearly picnic. Nikkie had put on a desert storm camoflouge pleated skirt, with the matching jacket and a plain white tight t-shirt under it. She had on her all white low top nikes. She had her hair straight. She walked downstairs to find Marcus sitting on the couch, looking comfortable...like he lived there. She walked over to the couch and stood there, until he realized she was there, he jumped a little and turned off the TV. 

"Nikkie, hey. Your ready for- the-um- picnic" he asked Nikkie. Nikkie ignored the question

"Where's my mom" she asked

"She-she's in the backyard with Alexa, why?" he asked. Before he could finish, Nikkie walked out the room toward the kitchen door.

"Nikkie" he called after her. She made it outside to see Kayla putting Alexa in the backseat.

"Mom, what is he doing here, again. Especially so early" Nikkie asked

"Good morning to you too, and he's here to take us to the picnic" Kayla told her

"Mom, he's always here. When will it stop mom" Nikkie asked

'Honny, he's just a business partner. We do work, and we have become close over the weeks. We need to look out for out jobs" Kayla said

"Mom, your a child's doctor, what business is there to take care of" Nikkie asked

"He's helping me learn the new things I didn't know about back at my old job. I'm a doctor now, not a nurse. Now I have to go" Kayla said

"You promise nothing is going on" Nikkie asked

"I promise. You know I love your father. I would never replace him" Kayla said as she grabbed Nikkie's face and kissed her on the cheek. Kayla got into the passenger seat. Marcus finally got outside.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you" he asked Nikkie

"Jimmy's picking me up, so-" Nikkie said

"Ok, see you there" he said getting into the car and waving good-bye, before driving out of the driveway. Nikkie rolled her eyes. She didn't know what to believe. Were they really "just friends" or were they more than that? Nikkie shrugged it off and walked back inside. She closed the door and tucked her hair behind her ear. She walked over to turn off the living room light. She then heard a honking of a horn. She looked through the window by the front door. She saw Jimmy's car. She turned off the lights and grabbed her keys. She got outside and opened up the passenger door seated herself and they drove off. They had finaly arrived to see the park crowded. She settled by a tree where she found Paige and Hazel.

**Author's Note: _SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! NEVER WOULD I ABANDONED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been so tied up with school I told you I would be, and then at one point my computer got bugged, so we had to hold back from using it for a while. So what I'm doing is cutting this chapter short, so I can give you the other to parts of it next week. I need to finish writing out the next chapter, which is part three to this one and the next. I know it sounds completely confusing but you'll see when it comes. SO WATCH OUT NEXT SATURDAY, DEC 4!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Face Off Pt2

**Nothing Stays the Same**

**Chapter 14: Face Off Pt.2**

Nikkie stood beside the tree talking to Hazel and Paige, until Spinner came to pull Paige away from the conversation. Nikkie sat down on a sheet that was layed out on the grass in front of the tree. Hazel sat beside her. They talked for a while, until Craig had stopped in front of them.

"Hey Nikkie, Hazel" Craig said

"Hi Craig" Hazel and Nikkie both said

"So catch you guys later" Craig said

The girls nodded.

"Someone's totally in love" Hazel said

'What" Nikkie asked

"Craig, he's totally scoping on you Nikkie" Hazel told her

"First Marco, now you. Me and Craig are friends" Nikkie said

"The boy has liked you since your days here, there's no denying it" Hazel said

"I know, but there's nothing I can do. I'm already with the love of my life" Nikkie said as she turned to see Jimmy standing by the stage plugging his guitar into the amp. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Cute together, and that's better than nothing" Hazel said. Nikkie giggled.

* * *

"Hey dad" a boy said

"Reggie, what are you doing here, I thought you were with Mario" a framiliar voice said

"No, he left with the rest of the boys. So I came to meet the woman you say is "frontin" on you" Reggie said

"Oh, she is with her daughter right now, but I will introduce you in a while. In the meantime, you should meet her other daughter, she should be somewhere around here, pretty girl, your age, but taken" the man said

"Wow, dad. Thanks, next time pick me up a whore, maybe I'll be better off with that" Reggie said

"Reggie" the man yelled at him.

"Dad, talk to you later" Reggie said walking away.

Reggie walked around the park. Until he bumped into his friend.

"Mario" Reggie said

"Man, please don't call me that" the boy said

"I'm sorry, but it's the respect, my dad's here, with his so called "business partner" Reggie said

'Yeah, I would like to know what business your pops be handling" Mario laughed

"You a funny man Poocho" Reggie said

POOCHO......SOUND FRAMILIAR!!!!!! (where I'll always be :chpt. 31)

* * *

Nikkie was sitting on the edge of the stage with Jimmy. They were talking.

"So tonight, maybe me and you, my place" Jimmy said

"Awww, have you been feeling lonely the past few days" Nikkie joked.

"Nooooo" Jimmy said joking "I just want to spend time with my girl" Jimmy said

'Well, when you say it like that....I'll be there at 9:00" Nikkie said kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

"Look at her" a random girl said

"What's wrong with that, she's with her boyfriend" the girl's friend said

"Please, I was at the beach a few weeks ago, and she was all over that guy Craig I was telling you about" teh girl said

"Oh, Craig Manning. The boy you have crushed on since you were 10 back in British Columbia" the other girl said

'Yes, and it totally pisses me off" she said

"Then make your move, tonight" the friend said

"You know, I think I might just do that" the girl said

"Vanessa, I think you are ready for a night you'll never forget" Vanessa's friend said

The girls laughed.

* * *

Craig was tuning his guitar. He was getting ready to perform with his band. Nikkie had left the stage area to stand by Manny and Emma. The guys took their positions on stage and began to....well......ROCK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....(LOL).

Nikkie sat down with the girls. They were talking about the usual, summer funeral, boys, celebrity gossip, boys, and of course there favorite topic, BOYZ. There conversation was inturrupted when Hazel found a boy that caught her eye.

"Do you guys see what I see" Hazel said staring at a boy in the crowd

"Where" Manny asked

Hazel pointed her finger to a boy who had fresh braids, with blue jean short and a white wife beater that showed his fine structured body and abs. He had light brown skin and a tattoo on his left arm. But they couldn't make out what it said.

"Break me off a peice of that" HAzel said

"Hazel" the girls yelled at her

"What, he's cute. I can't resist. Nice abs, cute face...just my type" Hazel said. The girls laughed. The boy turned around and Nikkie saw his face. She froze. She stared at him dead in his face until he caught her stare. She quickly turned away and looked at Paige.

"Nikkie?" Paige asked quietly.

"Paige...I need to go" Nikkie said

"Go where" Paige asked her

"Anywhere but here" Nikkie said. The boy walked over to the girls before Nikkie could get up to leave.

"Ladies....having a good time" the boy asked. The girls smiled and nodded. Nikkie avoided looking at him.

"The names Reggie" he said

"I'm Hazel, that's Manny, Emma, Paige, and Nikkie" Hazel said

"Oh, so...see you on the dance floor ladies" he said walking back to a few guys he was talking to. Before he could fully turn around, Nikkie caught the tattoo written on his arm. It was written in between his wrist and elbow, in a horizontal line. He seemed to have forgotten Nikkie's face. What was written, was the word.................._**SLIM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: _**CRAZii**_........well just wait for part 3. I know it was supposed to come yesterday....but I was at my nephews birthday party. He turned three. CUTEST THING ALIVE, with the biggest vocabulary ever....he knows too mmuch for his age. **_SWEARS HE IS SPIDERMAN_**!!!! LOL, well anyways....watch out for part 3 sometime NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Face Off Pt3

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 15: Face Off Pt. 3**

Nikkie was sitting in front of a treefar from the picnic sight. She stared at the lake in front of her. She had her arms wrapped around her knees. She had one hand wiping away her small tears that balled up at the edge of her eye lids. While her other hand held on to the dog chain that Jimmy gave her. She let the breeze rush through her hair. She closed her eyes as the song "_And I_" by Ciara poured through the air from the sound system. She was in peace until she heard someone sit down next to her and she heard someone ask:

"What are you doing here alone" the voice asked. Nikkie opened her eyes and quickly turned to see,_ HIM!!!_ She quickly got up. He then quickly got up also.

"What do you want" Nikkie asked him nervously

"I don't want to hurt you....I just want to talk" Reggie said

"Look, I need to go" Nikkie said trying to walk away. As soon as she began to walk he said something that made her stop.

"I never touched you. I didn't want to get involved" Reggie said. Nikkie turned around slowly.

"And you think that made things easier to handle" Nikkie asked

"I never said that, I'm just-" Reggie was inturrupted

"No, you just nothing. You could of saved me from that pain. Even though you took me home, dosn't change the way I think about you." Nikkie snapped at him

"Look, I told you once, and I'm gonna have to say it again. I don't get involved in another nigga's business.I tried to help, but they wouldn't listen to me. I do me, and that's my story. I don't smoke, I'm not a drunkie or crackhead. I'm just me, doing what I got to do to get my part" Reggie yelled at her. Nikkie looked down. She began to break down inside.

"I-have suffered, so fucking much. I have been through serious shit in my life. But I keep my head up. But after that night my head was never able to stay up. I put on a act, with a fake smile, like everything is ok, but everything is not ok. I have been torn apart. People take one look at me, and they think they could use me. I am way better than that. So don't come with bullshit about how your life runs, because obviously I have gotten my part in my life, a part I never fucking deserved" Nikkie yelled as she gulped back tears. Reggie stood in shock. He had never been told something like this. No one has ever confided in him this way. But it hit him, his life wasn't exactly dandy as he explained it.

"I know how you feel" he told her

"Oh really, explain to me. Maybe your life story is more interesting than mine" Nikkie told him

"Look, I never hurt you, I never touched you. When I saw you the morning after, the look in your eyes told me you were filled with hard shit. When you told me you grew up in Richmond, there must be a past. Coz nobody could live in Richmond without having some type of shit in their life. that's why I gave you my number. Incase you ever needed to talk. Coz I knew what it was like. I know what it's like living in some ghetto shit as a kid and not even knowing what comes next" Reggie explained. Nikkie closed her eyes and tightened them, Tears began to fall out. She breathed in deep. She turned around again and began to walk away.

"You can walk away from me, but you can't run from your past. Thought I'd just let you know, Chase is here. And he's on the prowl" Reggie said walking past here back to the picnic area. Nikkie watched him walk away. She walked back to the picnic after Reggie had disappeared in the distance.

(411: Nikkie knows Slim as Slim not as Reggie)

* * *

Kayla was sitting against a tree with Alexa sleeping in her lap. She was watching the kids. Marcus came upon the scene and pulled Kayla to the side to talk to her.

"What's wrong Marcus" Kayla asked him

"You and me....have been working together for a while now. And I don't know how you feel about me, but I know how I feel about you" Marcus said

"And how do you feel about me" Kayla asked him

"Um...well. I like you Kayla. I know it sounds like a high school kid, but I mean it in the most professional way" Marcus said

"Wow, very professional" Kayla said. Marcus and Kayla laughed

"No, really. I was hoping we can move from "business partners" to....well my woman" Marcus said

"Your woman, boy please" Kayla said

"No, not woman, I mean girlfriend" Marcus said

"Marcus, that is truly sweet. But the kids don't know you to well yet. I want them to get along with you before, we take things to the next level" Kayla said

"But Alexa likes me and Nikkie...well" Marcus stopped

"And Nikkie, dosn't know you well enough. She's a picky girl, and my Raylese dosn't even know you to well either" Kayla said

"Ok, ok. I guess I could wait" Marcus said

"Good" Kayla said with relief

"But is it too soon to do this" Marcus said finishing with a soft passionate kiss. He pulled away from her.

"Yes, I think it was" Kayla said smiling. She turned and walked back to Alexa who had woken up from her sleep.

"Ok, look I completely forgot. You still havn't met my son" Marcus said

"Where is he" Kayla asked

"Wait a second" Marcus said. He turned to the crowd and studies the people. He finally spotted him and called out his name.

"REGGIE, REGGIE!!!" Marcus yelled. He waved for him to come over to him and Kayla. Reggie came towards him.

"Yes dad" Reggie said

"Reggie, this is Kayla and her daughter Alexa" Marcus said introducing them

"Hi, nice to meet you" Reggie said shaking Kayla's hand.

"Same here" Kayla said

"Where are your other daughters my dad told me about" Reggie asked

"Um, Raylese left early, and the other one, should be somewhere around here. In fact there she is" Kayla said. She called for Nikkie to come over to them. Nikkie's eyes popped open when she saw Slim standing next to Kayla and Marcus. Nikkie slowly walked towards them. She felt a shiver in her spine. She finally reached her point she stood face to face with Kayla.

"Nikkie, finally. I've been looking for you" Kayla said

"Yeah" Nikkie said standing there staring at her feet

"Nikkie, I want you to meet my son, Reggie" Marcus said. Nikkie stopped breathing, REGGIE!!!! His name was Reggie, she thought. The name touched some feelings from the past. She saw Reggie reach his hand out.

"Nice to meet you finally Nikkie" Reggie said. Nikkie stared at his hand then at him. She shook his hand.

"Same here, Reggie" Nikkie said letting go of his hand and sticking her hands in her jacket pocket

"So kids, go have fun, don't mind us" Marcus said. The song "Tempted To Touch (boomtunes remix)" from Rupee came on. Manny and Hazel came running towards her.

"Nikkie, come on this is our song" Manny yelled over the loud music, as she pulled on Nikkie's arm. Nikkie looked at Reggie and then turned away. Hazel stood by, staring at Reggie, but Nikkie pulled Hazel along with her. Reggie turned around to see Nikkie and her friends on the dance floor. He stared at Nikkie as she moved on the dancefloor. It was like slow motion for him. He watched the way she moved to the music. He had to admit it, his eyes and heart did not decieve him...................he was feeling her.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_: Who saw that coming. Ok, simple as that right, wrong. There's a hidden question hidden in this chapter. And you have to figure it out. Review with your review on the chpt, or on what you think the hidden question is.**

**It's not exactly a question, but it's a statement made somewhere in this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: Odd Feelings

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 16: Odd Feelings**

Craig was sitting on the hood of Joey's car, which he had borrowed for the night. It was nearly dark outside, and people were leaving little by little. Craig was about to get up when he saw a girl walk towards her. She had light tan skin, long legs and long brunette hair.

" Loved the band's music today. Your like literally famous" the girl said. Craig looked at her oddly

"Do I know you" Craig said

" A fan" the girl smiled. "The names Vanessa" she smiled as she stuck out her hand to shake his. Craig shook it. "Craig" he said to her

"So Craig, how long have you been playing" Vanessa asked him

"I've been playing guitar since I was 10, and I just decided I wanted to start a band" Criag said

"Cool" Vanessa said

"I'd love to speak more, but I need to go" Craig said, as he began to feel uncomfortable

"Oh, well maybe we can pick this up some other time. Here's my number" Vanessa said taking out a pen and grabbing his hand. She wrote her number on his hand and winked at him, and with that walked away. Craig smirked. He turned around and walked back to the picnic area where he found the band packing things up.

"Who was the chick" Spinner asked as Craig walked towards them

"Um...a fan,.....of the band" Craig stuttered

"Or maybe just a fan of Craig Manning" Jimmy said

"No, nothing like that boys. She looks framiliar, but I've never exactly seen her before" Craig said

"Whatever dude. Get your chance now, she's hot" Spinner said

"Whatever" Craig shrugged and walked away towards the stage.

* * *

Nikkie was in the backseat with Alexa in the middle and Reggie by the opposite side of Alexa. Nikkie couldn't believe that not only was this guy giving her a rough time, but also she would have to see alot of him if thier parents kept having these "business meetings". Marcus was driving them back to the house with Kayla in the front seat. Nikkie saw Marucs try to reach his free hand towards Kayla's. So she immediatley spoke up. 

"**_MOM_**,.....I'm going to the boys band practice with the girls tomorrow. So I won't be able to go with you to dinner" Nikkie said rudlyas she realized Marcus had quickly moved his hand away from Kayla's.

"That's fine, we cancelled anyway for the weekend before school" Marcus said. Nikkie rolled her eyes.

"Plus that gives you a good chance to drive Reggie to meet your friends" Kayla smiled as Marcus parked the car in the driveway in front of the garage.

"Wait, what do you mean drive" Nikkie asked

"That stubborn garage door" Marcus said as he struggled to press the button to open the garage door,. "Nikkie can you please get out and press the button" Marcus asked her. He passed her the keys and the door opened. To her surprise there was a BMW 5 Series Sedan in metallic silver.

"What is that" Nikkie said excitedly.

"Very early christmas present" Kayla joked as she closed the car door and walked towards the garage."No, it's the car you wanted right. We got it yesterday. Actually Marcus insisted that he payed for it" Kayla said. Nikkie smiled as she examined the cars interior. Everyone had gotten out the car.

"Thanks Marcus" Nikkie said as she walked over to him and hugged him. It was as if she never hated him.

"I'm liking the chrome on these wheels" Reggie said

"Yes, now my own chrome wheels. My blinged out car" Nikkie said as she literally hugged her car. She spoke to Reggie as if he never did what he did

"Oh snap, you need to ride this to da club on thursday" Reggie said

"For real, imma dress real fresh and imma be straight to be out" Nikkie said

"And of course you need your final touch in the name of moms and her culture" Raylese said as she walked out of the front door. She had a small dominican flag sticker in her hand and she stuck it on back of the car. "_Dominicana_" Raylesed said in spanish and smiling.

"Quarter dominican to be exact, & quarter african-american. Never forget that" Nikkie said

"Yup, you and me" Raylese said hugging Nikkie

"What about you Reggie, how old are you" Kayla asked him

"Oh me, I'm turning 18 in March, and half african-american, half columbian. Ma moms was columbian. And ma dad gave me da rest" Reggie said

"Oh I thought you were older, but what happened to your mom" Raylese asked

"Hunny" Kayla whispered to Raylese

"No, no Kayla its fine. She died in a car accident when I was 10. She was rushing to one of my basketball games at school" Reggie said with ease

"Wow, I'm so sorry" Raylese said

"It's fine, but enough about me. Let's get your baby on da road" Reggie told Nikkie

Nikkie had froze at his story. Her mother had died whe she was 10 also. Se smiled when he said his last comment. She immediatley got into the drivers seat. She rolled down the windows.

"Reggie, are you comming with me or what" Nikkie asked. He laughed and went around into the passenger seat.

"See you guys later" Nikkie said

Nikkie had no clue what had gotten into her. She acted as if Reggie was her best friend. She didn't care what happened. She let it flow off her shoulder. He didn't do anything wrong. But will there life stories cross-over? Will they have more in common than you think? Do they have a past that they don't even remember? Keep reading my friend.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I know you guys arn't too happy with me. But I was in florida for vacation. So I was backed up. But this is really short because the next chapters will be extra long. They will come some time in two weeks or less. So please review on what you think is happening or what you think will happen.

**OH YEAH!!!!!!!!** about that hidden statement that was in chapter 15:

" Nikkie, I want you to meet my son, Reggie" Marcus said. Nikkie stopped breathing, REGGIE!!!! His name was Reggie, she thought. **The name touched some feelings from the past.** She saw Reggie reach his hand out.

Yup, how do you think it touches her past???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Buddy

**Nothng Stays The Same**

**Chapter 17: Buddy**

Craig was lying in his bed. He was staring at the phone number in his hand. The last 3 digits had been smudged, so he erased the rest with his thumb. He sighed. He got up and slipped on his sneakers and threw on his favorite leather jacket. He went downstairs to find Joey watching T.V with Angela.

"Where are you going at this time Craig" Joey asked him

"Just for a walk" Craig said

"Oh, well don 't be back late" Joey said

Criag walked out the door. He dug his hands into his pockets. He walked slowly down the block as the broken street light flickered behind him.

* * *

Nikkie was driving with the radio blasting "Bring Em Out" from T.I. Nikkie and Reggie were bonding for a few minutes until the song had ended and they stopped at a red light. Nikkie rolled down the window. 

"So, how does it feel to have your own wheels" Reggie asked her

"Like sugar. And sugar has never been this sweet" Nikkie said. Reggie laughed

"So, where exactly are you rollin' to" Reggie asked

"My baby's place" Nikkie said. Reggie rolled his eyes and looked out his window.

"Look, .....no harsh feelings for what happened earlier,ok" Nikkie said

"Yeah" Reggie said calmly

"I mean, we have to get along if my mom keeps working like this" Nikkie said

"Iight, cool" Reggie said as Nikkie had finally pulled up to Jimmy's building.

"Can I ask you something" Reggie asked. Nikkie nodded. "Do you really have to go to a band practice tomorrow"

Nikkie paused. "No" she said

"Then why did you tell your mom that" Reggie asked

"Cause, I didn't want to go to dinner. No need to lie anyways. Date changed. End of story" Nikkie said trying to hide the true reason. Reggie raised his eyebrows. She got out of the car.

"Are you coming with me" she asked him. He nodded and got out of the car. They walked into the building. They had reached his apartment. She rang the doorbell. Jimmy opened.

"What are you doing here" Jimmy asked as he leaned in for a kiss

"I am here on two reasons. One, I have something to show you. And two, I have someone for you to meet" Nikkie said as she held onto his hands. She turned and looked down the hallway. She waved for Reggie to come over to them. Reggie came beside the door.

"Jimmy this is Reggie, Marcus's son" Nikkie said looking at Reggie then at Jimmy

"What's up man" Jimmy said giving him the man-like hug.

"Good, good" Reggie said

"Ok, so come with me" Nikkie said pulling Jimmy from the doorway. She took him downstairs. The finally got out of the building.

"Look at what they got me" Nikkie said in excitement

Jimmy finally turned and found the metallic BMW sitting perfectly on the corner of the street.

"That's your car" Jimmy asked in shock

"Yup, his dad got it for me" Nikkie said

"Your dad payed for this" Jimmy asked Marcus

"Yup, my dad goes all out for everyone" Reggie said

"Come on, let's go somewhere" Nikkie said

"OK! Jimmy said as he jumped into the front seat and Nikkie went into the driver's seat.

Reggie walked and got into the backseat!!!! They drove off. Nearly 10:30, without a care.

* * *

Vanessa was lying in her bed thinking of Craig. She didn't exactly approach him the way she wanted to. But atleast he got her number. But would he call? She wondered.

* * *

Nikkie, Reggie and Jimmy were sitting in the car eating food they had picked up at The Dot. 

"I'm going to see Terri tomorrow with Paige and Ashley. Are you coming" Nikkie asked as she put down her soda

"Of course" Jimmy said

"Um, who exactly is Terri" Reggie asked

"A friend. She's in the hospital. She's.....in- a coma" Nikkie said

"Aw man, what happened" Reggie asked

"Her boyfriend went phsyco, and pushed her in the bathroom. She hit her head. Hard" Jimmy said

'Damn, that's messed up. I would never hurt my girl like that. I got madd respect" Reggie said

"Double that. I'd never touch a girl like that" Jimmy said grabbing Nikkie's hand

Reggie looked at their hands. He felt jealous. "So, how bout we go home now. I gotta go home" Reggie said

"Ok, let's do that" Nikkie said clearing out the car and starting to leave.

* * *

Nikkie went to the hospital early, just to see Terri who was still lying in the same position that they had last seen her in. She felt bad. But there was nothing she could do. She went back home and cleaned up her room. She came out into the garage to find Kayla and Marucs messing with a pile of papers. 

"What are you guys doing" Nikkie asked

"Paper work. Reggie's in my car. Probably sleeping" Marcus said. Nikkie nodded and walked towards his car. She looked through the window. She saw him lying on his back with his headphones on. She opened the door slowly and found him in his baggy black faded jeans, a red long sleeve tee with a white tee under and his black and red 13's (jordans). She shook his knee. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Oh snap, what's up Nikkie" he said softly as he slowly sat up

"Nothing, what you doing in here" Nikkie asked

'Resting my eyes" he said

"What you listening to" Nikkie asked

"Oh, my R&B collection" he said

"Can I hear" Nikkie asked. He passed her the headphones and she put them on. "Differences" from Genuwine played

"You listen to this" Nikkkie asked

"Yeah, is that a problem" Reggie said

"No, I got all his Cd's" Nikkie said. He laughed. Boy did he have the most adorable smile. Nikkie looked at him and smiled.

"NIKKIE" Kayla yelled. Nikkie got out of the car to see Paige and Hazel.

"What are you guys doing here" Nikkie asked

"Hello, mall time. Remember" Paige said

"Oh" Nikkie said

''What were you doing in the car" Hazel asked

"I was listening to music" Nikkie said. Suddenly the girls looked behind Nikkie to see a boy getting out of the car.

"Listening to music were you" Paige said.

"Nikkie" Reggie said coming behind her.

"Guys, this is Reggie. Marcus's son" Nikkie said

"Nice to meet you" Reggie said

"Same here" Hazel said

"Um, were gonna go to the mall. So, I'll see you later" Nikkie said to Reggie. She left to get into her car.

IN THE CAR....

"So tell me what you and Reggie were doing in that car" Paige asked. Nikkie looked at her and rolled her eyes

"Come on we wont tell Jimmy" Hazel said

"Nothing, guys. He was letting me here some songs he had" Nikkie said

"Fine. Whatever" Paige said

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: What_ is_ going on with Reggie and Nikkie. I'm pulling your leg. They are just friends......for now. Let's see what my brain is cooking up. But I promise you. Nikkie will not cheat on Jimmy.....atleast not with Reggie!!!!!!!!!! But I tell you one thing....Reggie and Nikkie do hook up. And Reggie and Jimmy do have a fight. But it's your job to find out for what. And it's not over relationships with Nikkie!!!! thought I'd just put a little spoiler in your life!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18: Silent Night

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 18: Silent Night**

Nikkie came back from the mall. She had dropped off the girls. She went upstairs to put down her bags. She went to the driveway where Marcus had music playing from his car. He was playing with Alexa on the grass and Kayla had pulled out the grill and had hotdogs and hamburgers on it. Reggie was getting ready to play football with Marcus. Nikkie came over to Kayla.

"What is all of this" Nikkie asked her

"Um, well. Marcus convinced me that we were working too hard, so we decided to have a barbeque" Kayla said

"O-k" Nikkie said

"Call some of your friends if you want" Kayla said. Nikkie smiled and she did call friends. Jimmy, Paige, Ashley, Spinner, Emma, Manny, Ellie and Sean showed up. She kept trying to call Craig but no one picked up the phone. Nikkie walked out of the house to find everyone talking, socializing, eating. She quickly sneaked out so she could knock on Craig's door. She went up to his house and knocked on the door. No one answered. She then heard loud noises that sounded like his electric guitar. She went around the house to the garage. She creeked open the door to find Craig by the electrical keyboard. He was playing a few notes and he was writing down lyrics. She saw him concentrating hard. She finally opened the door. She saw him play a few notes.

"Great C flat" Nikkie said. He looked up and smiled

"It's actually a C" Craig said

"No, it was defanitaly a C flat" Nikkie said walking towards him. He had quickly grabbed the lyrics off the keyboard.

"Let the musician do his job" Craig said sarcastically

Nikkie raised her eyebrows. "Well, this musician dosn't know the difference between a C and a C flat" Nikkie said. She walked towards the keyboard. She played one note. "That's a C flat". She played another "Now that's a C" Nikkie said

"Oh" he said "What did you want" he asked

"Oh, I kept calling. My mom decided to throw a spontanious barbeque in the garage" Nikkie said "And I was wondering if you could come. Everyone's there already" Nikkie said

"Um, I have to-" Craig stopped when Nikkie cut him off

"What make more horrible music" she laughed "You have forever to do that. Now come" Nikkie said walking towards the door. He put down his guitar and slipped on his jean jacket. They walked back to Nikkie's house. They sat down and talked with everyone else until it began to get dark, and everyone started to leave. Everyone left leaving Nikkie, Reggie, and Jimmy outside on the porch chilling.

"God school starts this monday" Nikkie said

"Yes, and one last party before it all" Jimmy said

"Yup" Reggie said

'What school are you in" Nikkie asked Reggie

"Im not in school. I kind of graduated early. I didn't want another year of High School, so I got into a program that would give me my diploma early" Reggie said

"That's crazy" Jimmy said

Kayla came out. "Um, Reggie your dad wants you. Your leaving in 5 minutes" she said and walked back into the house.

"I'll be right back" Reggie said getting up to go inside. Reggie went inside and came back out with his dad's brief case and Marcus following behind him.

"Nikkie, I'll see you Saturday" Marcus said to Nikkie "Jimmy, see you too" he added before he walked to his car

"Bye Nikkie, Jimmy. See you Thursday." Reggie said to them before he closed the passenger door behind him. He pulled out of the driveway and soon disappeared around the block.

* * *

Nikkie woke up Thursday morning to go over to Jimmy's house and then to later get ready for the last party. She got into the shower and got dressed in her light blue jeans and her tan timberland construction boots. Slipped on her white thin tight hoody and her tan thin leather jacket. She tied up her hair and left around 12. She arrived at Jimmy's house and stayed for a while. They later went their separate ways so they could change for the party.

Nikkie went back home and changed. She only changed her pants. She slipped on a light blue skirt and left on her constructions and sweater and jacket. She took her straight hair and tied it up in a clip, so that it hung out. Paige, Spinner and Nikkie went to Jimmy's so that they could all leave together. And they did.

_**IN THE CAR.......**_

"This party better be good. It's the last before Monday. The funeral of summer vacation" Paige said

"Paige, try to make the best of it, whatever the outcome" Jimmy said

"Right. Don't get all crazy cause of one party, we have had plenty over the summer. Right" Nikkie said

"Yes. But this one is crucial. It's the last one before the big Halloween Bash" Paige said

"Fine Paige. We get it. It's sooo important to you" Spinner said.

They finally arrived at the party and "**Encore**" from **Eminem** pumped up the party.

"_**COZ WE CAME HERE TO SET THIS PARTY OFF- RIGHT, LET'S BOUNCE TONIGHT-AND IF THEY DON'T LET US IN THROUGH ,THE FRONT WE'LL COME THROUGH THE SIDE- COZ I DON'T EVER WANNA LEAVE THE GAME WITHOUT ATLEAST SAYING GOODBYE-SO ALL MY PEOPLE ON DA LEFT ,ALL MY PEOPLE NO THE RIGHT SCREAM ONE LAST TIME**_" everybody sang loud. Everyone was jumping to the song. After the song Nikkie pulled to the side to get a drink. She stood by the bar as she took a drink of some mixture. She found a quiet empty lounge area and decided to bring all her friends to it. While looking for Ashley she found Reggie.

"Reggie, you got here" Nikkie said loud over the music.

"Yeah, where your friends. I don't see any of them" he said

'Oh, come with me" Nikkie said. She grabbed his arm and he walked behind her as she lead him to the lounge. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue and light green and white striped shirt that was unbuttoned revealing his wife beater. (_You know what them **PIMP BOYZ** be wearing_) He had on his all white nikes and his braids in a new design. He also had the long thick silver chain with a rosary on it (a cross). It was shining. They made it to the lounge. They were all sitting talking. When a waiter came to get drinks.

"What would you guys like" the lady asked

"Can you bring 2 bottles of Alize Bleu" Reggie said. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you of age" the lady said

"Yeah, here's my-" Reggie said showing her his fake ID

"Two Alize's and for the rest of you" she asked

"Bring Cider for them" he said. She wrote it down and walked away.

"Are you nuts" Nikkie said

"What. If you guys wanna party, you can't spend your night sipping on Sprites" Reggie said

"It's not that. It's the fact that she fell for your 21 ID" Jimmy said

"I have connections" Reggie said

The lady came back with the two bottles of Alize, the bottle of cider and a bunch of cups. Reggie put the cider under the table and opened one of the Alize Bleu's. He poured them into cups. They all sat back, talked and drank all night. When they were done with the two bottles. They filled their glasses with cider so that the lady could think they were still drinking cider. Reggie realized that one of the waiters looked a bit stoned. So he took it to his advatage.

"Um excuse me, can we have 3 trays of shots. All with lemon" Reggie said

"Arn't y-you guys like too young for that shit" the drunk and stoned waiter said

"No, sir" Reggie said seriously

"Well, then sure. I'll be back with your........shots in a second" he said. Reggie smiled Everyone laughed.

He came back with the three trays. He set them on the table.

"If you dudes, need anything else. Just--ask me" He said

They stayed longer to drink shots. After an hour they got onto the dance floor. Nikkie stayed in the lounge with Jimmy. She was sitting close to him. She had her hand laced with his.

"This is our last year of High School" Nikkie said

"Stop. Don't do this now." Jimmy said

"I know, I just...don't know how we are you going to keep together" Nikkie said

"What do you mean" he asked

"I mean. How can be all stay together. Keep in touch" Nikkie said

The conversation stopped when a fight had errupted in the crowd. Everyone that was in their lounge, had ran back.

"What happedened" Jimmy asked

"Some guys, were arguing. And one of them cracked a beer bottle over the other dudes head" Spinner explained

Reggie came rushing. "We have to stay in here" he said.

* * *

After an hour of investigation. They found the guy that threw the bottle. The party restarted and everyone was back on the floor. Nikkie stayed with Jimmy. And Reggie stayed with them talking. The stoned waiter had came back with a bunch of heinekens and coronas. Nikkie grabbed a heineken and took a swig of it.

"I'm sleeping all day tomorrow" Nikkie said. The boys laughed. Nikkie was on her second one.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom" Jimmy said

"Ok" Nikkie said. Jimmy had left.

"You better slow down with those. I don't want to take a drunk daughter to her house" Reggie said

"What" Nikkie said

"I'm staying over today. My dad's fixing your mom's computer. I have no idea why so late either" Reggie said

Nikkie put down her drink. She stood up and fixed her skirt.

" You wanna dance" Nikkie asked him

"Yeah" he said. He got up and followed Nikkie and smiled.

The song "**Candy Shop**" by **50 Cent and Olivia** blasted the speakers. Nikkie was grinding on him and he was grinding on her. They were dancing crazy. It was starting to heat up.

_Yeah...  
Uh huh ,So seductive_

_**Chorus: 50 Cent & Olivia**_

_**50 Cent**_  
_I take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_ (_**woah**_)

_**Olivia**_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_ (_**woah**_)

_**Verse 1: 50 Cent**_

_You can have it your way, how do you want it_

_You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it_

_Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level_

_Dance floor jam packed, hot as a tea kettle_

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple_

_If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho_

_In the hotel or in the back of the rental_

_On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into_

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor_

_Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha_

_Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem_

_Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider_

_I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit_

_After you broke up a sweat you can play with the stick_

_I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can_

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands_ (_**ha ha**_)

_**Chorus**_

_**50 Cent**_

_I take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_ (_**woah**_)

_**Olivia**_

_I'll take you to the candy shop Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_ (_**woah**_)

_**Bridge: 50 Cent & Olivia**_

_Girl what we do_ (**_what we do_**)

_And where we do_ (**_and where we do_**)

_The things we do_ (**_things we do_**)

_Are just between me and you_ (**_oh yeah_**)

_**Verse 2: 50 Cent**_

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow_

_Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo_

_You ain't never heard a sound like this before_

_Cause I ain't never put it down like this_

_Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper_

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker_

_Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs_

_Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone_

_I touch the right spot at the right time_

_Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind_

_So seductive, you should see the way she wind_

_Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind_

_As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin_

_Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping_

_All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on_

_And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone_

_**Chorus 2x**_

_**50 Cent**_

_I take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_ (**_woah_**)

_**Olivia**_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_ (_**woah**_)

* * *

After dancing Nikkie went to walk over to Jimmy. But as she went, she fell to the floor.

"Nikkie, are you ok" Jimmy asked as he rushed to her. But he found her laughing.

"Oh my god, that was so funny" Nikkie said

"Your drunk" he said as he lifted her from the floor.

"I'm not drunk" Nikkie yelled as she ripped from his grip.

"Sit down. I'll be back" Jimmy told her. He came back with water.

"Drink, please" Jimmy told her. And she did so. Reggie appeared from the crowd.

'Reggie. She got drunk" Jimmy told her

"I told her to slow down with the heinekens" Reggie said

"I'm not drunk" Nikkie said under her breath. Jimmy looked at her then back at Reggie

"I gotta take her home" Jimmy said

"I'm not going home" Nikkie yelled slamming her glass on the table letting it shatter onto the floor. She walked towards the bathroom.

"Go get her. I'll get the car started" Jimmy told Reggie.

Reggie went to look for her. He found her. She was about to walk into the bathroom.

"Nikkie. Nikkie come here" he told her

She turned around. "What" Nikkie said. She didn't look or act crazy drunk. She just looked fussy and had a bit of an attitude.

"I need to take you home" Reggie told her

"Why" she yelled

"Because, it's late. And your half drunk" Reggie said "Come On" he told her. She followed him outside.

* * *

**_IN THE CAR..........._**

Jimmy's driving Nikkie back home. Reggie is in the passenger seat and Nikkie is in the backseat looking out the window. Jimmy was furious at Nikkie. He didn't understand why she would drink so much. He had never seen her like that.

"Nikkie...I still don't get it. Why would you drink so much" Jimmy asked. Nikkie didn't answer him

"Nikkie" he yelled. She didn't answer

"Jimmy, maybe you shouldn't be hard on her. She feels like shit. Save it for tomorrow" Reggie said trying to calm Jimmy down. Jimmy rolled his eyes and licked his lips. He nodded. Jimmy pulled up in front of Nikkie's house.

"Just bring her upstairs. I gotta go pick up Paige and Spin" Jimmy said. Reggie nodded and gave him a pound. He got out of the car and got Nikkie out. He closed the door and Jimmy drove off. Nikkie walked with her arm around his back and his arm around her neck. They slowly walked to the front door. Reggie peeked through the window and saw that they were working in the kitchen.

"Nikkie you have to pretend your sleeping" Reggie told her

"Why" she asked, looking kind of knocked out

"Just do it" he said as he quickly picked her up catching her off guard. He carried her like a baby and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He walked in.

"Reggie, Nikkie is that you" Kayla said peeking out of the kitchen table.

"Yeah, um..." Reggie said. Marcus came out of the kitchen. He saw Nikkie in his arms.

"She fell asleep in the car. I didn't wanna wake her" Reggie said

"Oh, well go bring her upstairs" Marcus said before he turned back to the kitchen. Reggie looked down at Nikkie who had peeked open her eyes realizing that his plan had worked. She smiled. He smiled back. She was beautiful. He brought her upstairs slowly. He opened the door to find a cot next to Nikkie's bed. He set her on the floor so that she stood on her feet.

"I guess I'm bunking with you tonight" Reggie said. Nikkie looked down at her feet. She took her hair out of her clip and let it hang straight over her shoulders. She watched as Reggie removed his jacket and closed the windows because it began to get cold. He ran to lock the door.

"Ok, I don't want your mom to run in here and start asking questions" Reggie said

Nikkie stared at him. He walked over to the radio.

"Do you mind" Reggie asked her

"Not at all" Nikkie said. He put on the radio. He went and sat down at the edge of the bed. He bent over and stuck his face in his palms. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay" Nikkie asked

"Yeah, I'm good. You should get some rest" He told her bending over and untieing her boots and slipping the off for her. He stood up and removed her leather jacket. He threw it on the chair. He came to her face and she looked at him. She was drunk and wasn't thinking right. He looked down and unzipped her sweater. He wasn't thinking of anything, he just wanted her to go and rest. Nikkie touched his hand as he finished unzipping her sweater. He looked up at her. She looked into his eyes. Nikkie took her hands and slipped them under his wife beater feeling his hard body. He grabbed her wrists and backed up.

"Nikkie,......g-go..to sleep" Reggie told her. She walked closer to him and held on softly to his elbow. She looked down and passed her fingers over his tatoo on his forearm. "SLIM" it said. She looked back up at him.

"I'm not tired" she said. Reggie avoided eye contact but he was studying her lips as she spoke. "Lovers and Friends" by Lil' Jon, Usher and Ludacris began to play on the radio. Nikkie went up to kiss him. She softly kissed him, but he pulled back. Nikkie turned around and turned the volume up. She looked back at him and walked towards him.

"You don't know what your doing- y-your dr-" Reggie whispered but stopped because Nikkie put her finger on his lips. She slipped of his green and blue stripped shirt. She leaned in to kiss him again, and he gave in. He grabbed her belt loops from her skirt and hooked his fingers on them - pulling her waist towards his. Nikkie slipped off her sweater revealing her tight tan t-shirt. Nikkei lost herself in his soft thick lips. She leaned back onto her bed and let him arch over her. She bent her knees and parted her legs so he could easily and softly lay on her. Nikkie rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and the other roamed through his braids. He began to sink into her legs but she twitched and squinted her eyes.

'What happened" Reggie asked her. He looked down at her inner thighs. On her right inner thigh revealed a big bruise. He passed his hand over it.

"They-they did this to you" Reggie asked looking back at her. She nodded softly.

"I'm sorry. I....am so sorry" he whispered in her ear. "I would never hurt you" he added and kissed her passionatly on her lips. As she kissed him she tightly closed her eyes as tears began to come out. He got off of her got off the bed. He covered her with the sheets. She quickly went to sleep. He sighed as she sleeped peacefully. Reggie turned the radio down as R&B (**_SWV-USE YOUR HEART PLAYED_**) poured softly through the speakers. He turned down the lights.He layed down on the cot on the floor. He hoped she would forget about tonight once she got up in the morning. He didn't want to ruin her and Jimmy. He fell asleep.

_Alone_

_You and I intertwine_

_Refreshing_

_Conversation for the mind_

_As we stare_

_We both seek and hope to find_

_Real love_

_Purified_

_**CHORUS**_

_Use your heart and not your eyes_

_(Baby, just relax and ride)_

_If you got time then I got time_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_Free your thoughts_

_And watch them fly_

_Use your heart and not your eyes_

_**2nd verse**_

_I sigh_

_As I watch you sleeping there (sleeping there)_

_So easily_

_I did things I'd never dare (never dare)_

_I say to myself_

_I'm glad that we share_

_Real love_

_Purified, ohh_

**_Chorus_**.................../

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****_OK I LIED, I GOT NIKKIE TO CHEAT ON JIMMY WITH REGGIE, BUT IT WASN'T INTENIONAL....SHE WAS DRUNK!!!!!!._** Ok let's just hope she dosn't remember anything. Don't you think I got carried away with the alchohal. Probably, but this chapter is still _**DUMB HOT!!!!!!!! NO LIE!!!!!!!!! I SAW COACH CARTER TODAY! THAT MOVIE IS THE SHIZZNITZ!!!!**_: Ok let's just hope she dosn't remember anything. Don't you think I got carried away with the alchohal. Probably, but this chapter is still 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!! I WANT MORE REVIEWS SO I CAN HAVE NEW READERS SEE THAT THIS IS A GOOD STORY!!!!!!!!! YALL KNOW THIS WAS A HOTT CHAPTER!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T LIE!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Bash Pt 1

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 19: The Bash Pt.1**

Nikkie was still sleeping while the morning sun creeped through the shades. She turned over and cracked open her eyes. She put her hand on her forehead. Her head was throbing in pain. She sat up and got up. She realized she was still in her skirt and shirt. She walked out quietly for Reggie was asleep on the floor. She walked into the bathroom and pulled out a cup from under the sink. She filled it with water and open the cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of Advil. She took out two and took them along with her water. She washed up and brushd her teeth. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 in the afternoon. She walked into her room and sat at the corner of her bed.

She didn't remember anything that had happened the night before. All she remembered was when Reggie picked her up and brought her in the house. She went back into the bathroom and got into the shower. She got out and slipped on some grey baggy sweatpants and a white wife beater. She let her hair out and she went downstairs. She sat down on the couch. She was feeling suffocated, so she went out on the porch for some air. She sat down the on the steps and stuck her head in her knees. Her headache was fading. She lifted her head stuck it in her palms.

"Nikkie" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Jimmy. She got up. She looked down at her feet.

"Are you feeling ok" he asked her. She nodded her head. She sat back down when he came beside her to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry for over-reacting last night" Jimmy said

"I don't blame you Jimmy. I felt horrible last night" Nikkie said

"You should get rest" Jimmy said

"No, I'm ok" Nikkie said. He got up and they went inside. They sat on the couch and started watching TV. Reggie later came downstairs to see them together. He figured that she had forgotten.

"Hey" he said. Nikkie and Jimmy turned around and saw at the foot of the staircase.

"Good afternoon" Nikkie said smiling.

"Yeah. Did you sleep good" Reggie asked Nikkie as he walked towards them.

"Yeah. Occasional headache but I'm good... Thanks for covering for me last night" Nikkie said

"Yeah, Thanks for taking her in" Jimmy said

"No problem" Reggie said "Where's my dad" he asked

'Oh, mom left a note. They went to the office early. Mom's getting her nurse test today" Nikkie said

"Oh, well. I'm gonna run home real quick and get clothes and shower. So I'll be back in an hour" Reggie said.

"Ok, That's cool" Nikkie said. Reggie left.

"Reggie's cool" Jimmy said. Nikkie paused.

"Yeah, he is" Nikkie said slowly. Reggie was great. He did so much for her. Plus what if it came time to confess what had happened that one night. Would it at all be easy to mention his name?

* * *

It was the morning of the first day of school. Nikkie woke up and got dressed. She put on her dark blue jeans and a dark forest green tight t-shirt. She slipped on her jean jacket and slipped on her black stilettos. She tied her straight hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her cell phone and walked out into the garage and found her mother getting into her car with Alexa in the back. 

"Good luck at school Nikkie" Kayla said

"Thanks. See you later" Nikkie said. Nikkie got into her car and started it up. She drove out of the driveway and drove off to school. Nikkie finally arrived in front of Degrassi. She parked her car in the student parking lot. She got out and saw that Paige, Jimmy and Spinner had already arrived at the steps. She walked over to them.

"It's a whole new year" Nikkie said

"This is it. We have to make this the best year of our lives. It's the last we will have together, as the crew" Paige said

"Oh, don't worry, we will have the year no one will forget. Prom, graduation, plus senior trip and a full summer vacation" Jimmy said. They began to walk into school. Their day was filled with new schedules, new teachers, advanced college prep classes...OH the STRESS!

* * *

A month has gone by, school has started out roughly. Paige and Spinner's relationship is on thin ice. There's more arguing than anyone has ever seen. 

Manny and J.T seem to have become _**JUST**_ friends during the summer.

Craig still flys solo, with occasional conversations with that girl Vanessa.

And you know Jimmy and Nikkie still holdin it down together.

_**ANYWAYS!...**_

It's October 31. The night of the big halloween bash at a teen night. Nikkie had gotten home from school. She was with Manny and Emma. They had just gotten back from the mall. They went to buy costumes for the big party.

"We have about an hour or two before the party. So we have to start getting ready" Nikkie said

"Ok, um...I'll get ready first" Nikkie said. She went into the bathroom.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Manny, I really like the whole devil and angel idea" Emma said

" I honestly think you and Nikkie will look great" Emma said "Besides, maybe you can find someone new tonight. I heard Park East basketball team is coming as a football team" Emma said trailing off at the last few words, knowing that the teams idea was the most stupidest idea.

"Wow, a basketball team, coming as football players. Total smarties" Manny said

"Lighten up Manny. This is 11th grade. Half of our friends will not be with us next year. Make it worth the year. Add a guy in for fun" Emma said

"I have taught you wayyyyy too much Emma" Manny said

'What can I say, I learn quick" Emma said. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see Nikkie by the door. She was dressed in white. She had on a short white rag doll skirt and a white halter top that said "Angel" in black cursive. She had on white strappy heels. She had her white headband on that had a halo attached to it. Her hair was straight and wavy all at once. She had on silver star shandeleir earrings. Along with that she had her white wings on her back. She was an Angel.

"What do you think" Nikkie said

"Amazing" Emma said

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, my turn" Manny said getting excited and running into the bathroom with her bag. She came out to look similar to Nikkie except all in red. She had on a short red rag doll skirt and red halter top that said "Devil" in black sketchy writing. She had her straight hair hanging over her shoulders with the red headband with the devil horns on it. She had on red strappy heels.

"Ok, how do I look" Manny said

"Awesome. Tonight will be hot" Nikkie said.

"I'll be right back" Emma said. After ten minutes, she came back dressed like tinkerbell (_**A/N**_: my favorite character). She had on a light soft lime green colored tube dress that had the zig-zag cut at the bottom. She had her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She had on her little shiny silver wings, along with her silver strappy heels. She had her wand in her hand.

"Aww, that is so cute, Emma. But hot. Tinkerbell, will never look this hot" Manny said. they all started laughing. They started putting on make-up.

"Ok, we have to go pick-up Reggie and Hazel. Jimmy is getting Paige, Spinner, Craig and Marco. So we'll meet over there" Nikkie said. They all went downstairs. They found Kayla with Alexa. Kayla was dressed as a vixen. She had on a tight red dress showing all her curves. She had on red heels. Alexa was dressed as cinderella.

"Oh, girls. You look amazing. Emma, Alexa was dying for Tinks. But you look great in it girl" Kayla said observing Emma.

"Thanks Ms. S" Emma said

"Nikkie, Manny nice job. I love the skirts" Kayla said sounding like a teenager. "Ok, now me. What do ya think, too much clevage maybe" Kayla said fixing her chest area.

"Kay, their fine. Why are you all dressed for, it's just Alexa and trick-or-treating" Nikkie said

"Actually, Marcus invited me to his halloween party" Kayla said. "But don't worry, Alexa will be staying at Ms. Robbins house" Kayla added.

'Whatever. I have to get people. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm staying at Manny's" Nikkie said

Nikkie and the girls got into the car and left. They went to pick up Hazel first. They arrived in front of her house to find her in a gypsy outfit. She had on the baggy purple genie pants. Along with a light purple tube belly top. She had her hair rapped in a bun with a scarf around it. She had bunches of bangle braclets and dangling earings and she had an anklet that jingles when she walked. On her feet she had light purple heels. And she had one jewel on her forhead. She walked up to the car.

"Oh, Esmerelda. Where is Mr. Hunchback" Nikkie joked.

"Shut up" Hazel said getting into the backseat with the girls. They drove off to Reggie's house. They arrived and all got out of the car. She stood in front of the car. Nikkie reached in and honked it a few times. He walked out the door. He kept his eyes on Nikkie. She was truly an angel sent from heaven.

"Damn. I got a gypsy, a fairy, a devil and an angel as my dates. Damn I score" Reggie said. the girls laughed.

"And who are you supposed to be" Nikkie asked

" I am...Reggie" Reggie said

"Oh, wow. You really not into dressing up" Manny said

"Nah, I'm not a baby" Reggie said going around into the passenger seat.

'And what's that supposed to mean" Nikkie said

"Uh...your babies" Reggie joked as the girls piled into the car.

'Were not babies. It's just tradition. I mean everyone is doing it" Emma said

"Whatever" Reggie said as Nikkie started the car and drove off towards the party!

* * *

They arrived about an hour later. They parked and got out. They found Spinner, Jimmy, Paige, Marco and Craig in front of the entrance. Spinner was dressed as a pirate, with the patch and parrot and all. Paige was dressed as Vampira, queen of doom (_and drama_). Marco was dressed as a zombie. His costume was dirty an full with holes and he put scratches and blood on his face with costume makeup. Craig was dressed as zorro. He had the black suit and cape, along with the mask. And Jimmy...Jimmy was dressed as a CIA officer. He had on all black along with the black vest that said CIA in the back. He had on the belt with the fake gun and handcuffs. 

"Oh, so this was the surprise costume" Nikkie said to Jimmy

"Yup" Jimmy said putting his arm around her

"Ok, ya look good tonight. Let me take a picture" Reggie said taking out his motorola camera phone. Everyone got together and he took the pictire and saved it. Soon they were inside. Everyone was dancing and having a good time.

* * *

Craig was sitting down by the bar. He was alone until Vanessa came over to him. 

"Hey zorro" Vanessa said

"Hey...Vanessa" Craig said looking at Vanessa as for she was dressed up as a belly dancer. Simlar to the bypsy, but she was showing more skin.

"Why are you hear by yourself" she asked him

"Oh, I'm just not in the mood at the moment" Craig said

"Well, I'll help you with that" Vanessa said getting up and pulling him.

"I'm not dancing" Craig said

'Neither am I" Vanessa said pulling him through the crowd and to the other side where there were abandoned room, for the basement party was legally built in a abandoned building.

"What's in here" Craig asked

"Me and...you" Vanessa said as she came closer to him.

"Um...Vanessa. I don't think-" Craig said until she stopped him.

"Craig, you have to let loose. Chill" Vanessa said

"I know, it's just...I'm nervous" He said

"Well-why" Vanessa said with a mischevious smile knowing that he was falling for her.

"Well- I - kind- of- like you" Craig stuttered as he lied and back up because Vanessa kept walking closer to him.

"Well that's good, because I kind of like you too" she said as she softly tip-toed up to him and kissed him and she let him lead. Which he did.

* * *

Nikkie was at the bar with Marco while Jimmy talked with Spinner because he and Paige had just stopped arguing again. 

"those two will never end it" Marco said

"Tell me about it" Nikkie said

'Have you seen Craig" Marco said

"Come to think of it. I havn't seen him all night" Nikkie said

"We should find him. Jimmy is his only ride home tonight" Marco said

"Ok" Nikkie said as she grabbed her glass. They walked around. There was no sign of Craig. She and Marco split up to look for him. Nikkie went by where there were some empty rooms. She opened every door. All were empty. There was one more. She opened it. And to her surprise... it was another empty room. She closed it and went back to the party. There is where she found Craig dancing with Vanessa.

"Craig...I've been looking everywhere for you" Nikkie said

'Really" he said.

'Yeah" Nikkie said looking at him then at Vanessa

"Oh, Nikkie. This is Vanessa" Craig said introducing her.

"Hi" Nikkie said

"hi" Vanessa said with an attitude as she looked Nikkie up and down with a disguisted face. Nikkie bobbed her head back.

"I'm gonna go" Nikkie said staring at Craig.

About an hour before the party finished Nikkie ran into Craig.

"Can I talk to you" Nikkie said

"Yeah, what's up" Craig asked

"Are you and her...like" Nikkie said

"Me and Vanessa. Well sorta. Me and her are getting to know each other" Craig said. Nikkie felt offended. Something told her she was jealous, but she thought Vanessa wasn't good for him.

"Oh...congradulations" Nikkie said

"Thanks, I should get my stuff, everyone's starting to leave" Craig said walking away. It was like he never liked her. Nikkie had apart of her that missed that boy who liked her. Now that he was with another girl, that part was disappearing.

* * *

**Author's Note: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE...PLEASE! REVIEW AS MANY TIMES AS YOU PLEASE!**Ok, this dosn't explain too much, but theres more in the next chapter which is PART 2...So look out for that!Ok, Remember that spoiler posts I put up at the end of chapter 17, well things are staying the same...but I'm gonna give you heads up on new characters...and a few spoilers...HERE YOU GO! 

**New Characters:**

_Marcus Valdes_- Kayla's Business Partner (Wasn't sure of the last names)

_Reggie Valdes_- Marcus's son

_Vanessa_- Craig's **NEW** girlfriend

_Rosie_- Nikkie's College Roomate **(WILL NOT BE MENTIONED TILL LATER CHPTS)**

**_SPOILERS:_**

Ok, as I said Reggie and Nikkie hook up, but Nikkie dosn't remember. Reggie and Jimmy begin to become good friends.

Craig stays with Vanessa, but Craig and Nikkie begin to have problems because of Vanessa.

Craig and Nikkie have a little bit of time together while she confronts him with her feeling, as he consoles her after she saw her step mother in the most worst position she ever thought she'd see.

Jimmy and Reggie fight after Nikkie's secrets come out. Jimmy can't take the pressure and decided to completely brake the pressue.

Nikkie begins to worry if things will ever be the same...but as it goes down...she and Vanessa fight after Vanessa spills a secret from Nikkie's past.

Nikkie gradually trys to start over again with Jimmy, but she makes decision that took her forever to make...and it splits them up for a while.

**_THIS IS ALL COMING UP SOON...SO HOLD ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR PEOPLE...IT"S ABOUT TO GET INTENSE UP IN THIS BITCH_**

If you not sure what a RAG DOLL skirt is (as described in Nikkie and Manny's costume...here is what it looks like: GO 2 **drjays . com** and go womens brands-click baby phat, then go to skirts and you'll se a black skirt it says "RAGDOLL MINI SKIRT"...that's the skirt I'm talking about!


	20. Chapter 20: AUTHORZ NOTE

**CHAPTER 20: AUTHORZ NOTE**

Hey guys! OK I know you guys wish I were burning in hell for not updating but, my computer is officially dead. Finito. Gone. The end of my entire world, **but TOTALLY not the end of my story**. i know it's been over a month but, it's not my fault my computer hates me this much. I've been totally lost without typing. I only got this chance to type this up on my best friends computer. So meanwhile my computers getting fixed. If it's not fixed in a week, I'll begin typing it here at my friends house.

The thing that sucks is that two of the next chapters were saved on my computer. TOTALLY SUCKS. Next time everytime I write one, I'll send it to myself in an e-mail so that I will have it saved in my account. **BUT IM REALLY SORRY FOR YOUR STRESS**. I hope you understand. I even spoke to a few worried readers who were conerned about it.

_**THANKS FOR READING! I'll be updating soon.**_

_**THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!**_

_**AMBERITA!**_

(OH yEAH...for now, try and think of what will happen with all the spoilers I gave you last chapter!)


	21. Chapter 21: A Few Wordz!

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 21: A Few Words!**

Nikkie had made it home safe after dropping off everyone at home. She came home with Reggie whom immediately fell asleep after hitting the couch. She went upstairs and started thinking about Vanessa. Why her of all people. She was hardly known in that school except for her reputation at an old school. She had gotten kicked out for swinging at a school guard. Nikkie kicked her off her mind and proceeded to get ready for bed.

* * *

About a month went by. It was now late November. Nikkie heard that Craig and Vanessa had made it official. Nikkie wasn't just jealous. She just knew for a fact that he wouldn't be around like he usually was. Nikkie was in her media immersion class checking her e-mails. A few from her cousins back in Virginia.

"Hey Nikkie" Craig said as he took his seat next to her.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while" Nikkie said

"Yeah, well I've been busy" Craig said

"Oh, I don't blame you. I've been babysitting Alexa for the past 2 weeks. My moms been working night shifts and Raylese went back to school last month" Nikkie said

"God. But listen if I could get Joey to watch Alexa tonight, would you wanna come to the movies with me and Vanessa" Craig asked

"Um, I don't want to be a third wheel" Nikkie said

"No, no of course not. You and Jimmy, me and Vanessa" Craig said

"Um sure. But are you sure Joey wouldn't mind" Nikkie asked

"No, he's cool with it. It'll take Angie off his skin" Craig said

RRRRRRinGGGGGGGGGG

"Um, cool. I'll drop her off around say 6:30" Nikkie said

"How about 7:30. The movie doesn't start till about 9:00" Craig said

"Ok" Nikkie said as she gathered her books and left. She went up to her locker and placed her books in. She looked to her right and saw Vanessa and Craig holding hands. She rolled her eyes and turned to her left where she saw Jimmy walking towards her.

"Hey, about the movies. I'll meet at your house at 7:00" Jimmy said

"Cool. Um, can you meet me after school though, I left my jacket at your house yesterday so…." Nikkie said

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Imma be late for math" he said bending over and softly kissing her.

* * *

Nikkie had waited after school for Jimmy where she drove over to his house. They went upstairs and had entered his room. She grabbed her jacket.

"Your leaving so soon." Jimmy asked

"Um, actually I was just-" he cut her off with a kiss. She pushed him.

"Jimmy, I don't want to…right now" Nikkie said

"Um. I was thinking last night. Your bruises…they havn't been fading. This happened in March. Nikkie I honestly think it's time" he said

"Jimmy, I understand you want to help. But I don't want you to worry about this" Nikkie said

"Ok" Jimmy said simply.

"Why don't you come with me now, instead of meeting me at 7:00" Nikkie said

"Um, yeah. Let me just grab my stuff" he said

* * *

Vanessa was at home scheming. Though she was 24/7 with Craig she still felt that Nikkie was on his mind. She felt that he was seeing her too much, even though Craig and Nikkie have spent 0 time together since Vanessa came into his life. But she was up to something, up to something serious. Serious enough to hurt Nikkie. Not physically but emotionally.

* * *

They were at the movies at the mall. They were sitting in the food court.

"That movie was so stupid" Craig said

"Yeah, but the fact that the ghostwriter was the killer, was completely crazy" Jimmy said

"Yeah" Nikkie said

"Baby, you ok. You seem too quiet" Jimmy asked as he put an arm around her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Nikkie said. Actually she just felt a bad vibe while being around Vanessa.

"Then maybe we should start going" Craig said. That comment made Vanessa angry. Why should he care if she's tired. Vanessa obviously was the jealous type.

"We should leave, I have to get Alexa anyways" Nikkie said as she stood up.

Vanessa with her schemish thoughts, thought she should talk to Nikkie. She walked up to her and put an arm around her.

"Let us girls talk while you two manly men talk your stuff" Vanessa said as she walked away with Nikkie.

"So, you and Jimmy have been together for…" Vanessa trailed

"A year and some change" Nikkie said

"Oh, nice. Well since you and Craig are such close friends. I wanted your opinion. Next week is his birthday. What should I get him" Vanessa asked

"Craig. I think out of all my guy friends plus Jimmy, he is the easiest to choose a gift for. He's into rock, and the vintage stuff. Go to the store called "The Other Side" it's on 12th and 3rd ave" Nikkie said

"Thank you so much Nikkie" Vanessa said

"No problem" Nikkie said as they reached Craig's car. Vanessa sat in the front seat with him. Nikkie and Himmy sat in the back as it began to drizzle. Nikkie was looking out of the window. Suddenly Jimmy grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. He knew she had been down for the past few days. It was because she had her mind on a lot. Graduation, regents, her **SITUATION**. Things couldn't be harder for her. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. He wanted to be by her side until it was all over.

Craig first dropped off Vanessa and went home to pick up Alexa. Craig drove them all back to Nikkie's house. Nikkie put Alexa to sleep. Nikkie and Jimmy went to her room where they stayed sleeping as the radio played "My Promise" by Houston

_Let me sit ya down take your hands so I can talk to you _

_I never felt the way I do when I'm next to you _

_IF you were a flower you'd be a red rose baby _

_I give you my word now and forever ..._

_This I promise you _

_I'll be therefore you now and forever more _

_This I promise _

_This I promise you _

_I'll be your best friends now and forever more _

_This is my promise to you……… _

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry guys for being so late and I am definately updating next saturday. This was just a few words exchange just for upcoming chapters. So wait for next weekend for some serious writing. It feels great to be back.


	22. Chapter 22: Happy Birthday Craig

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 22: Happy Birthday & Happy New Year**

**Before Story Authorz Note:** _Ok, so I know its been a year. But I can apologize a million and one times. But then you'd have to wait longer before your new chapter. LOL! Ok, but I just recently got my new computer, and since I lost all my saved chapters and spoilers I have had to read over the stories to connect the hidden spoilers, and try to remember what I had in mind for the future of the story. I told you I wouldn't abandon it. But anyways, before you read on...since I am a year late. I have to jump from November straight to the new years so we can head into 2005. But since Im a year late...im gonna jump to 2006. Just to feel updated. Remember we hit 2004 in the sequel. You understand .Less confusion and here we are..._

It was now Craig's birthday. Spinner got them to close down The Dot for the day so that they could have a little party. Nikkie was at home geting ready. She slipped on her white long sleeve t-shirt and her black bubble vest. She staightened her hair and slipped on black pants and her white uptowns. She went downstairs to find Marcus on the downstairs computer messing with a few wires.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nikkie asked

"Well...your mother has been getting no...connection to ...the internet. She believes the wires may be crossed" He explained as he put force into pushing the computer desk forward

"Why didn't she just call an electrican or something" Nikkie asked

"Because I offered to help before she'd have to do any of that" Marcus said

"Oh well. Um im leaving" Nikkie said as she picked up a big suitcase

"Going where exatly" Marcus asked. Nikkie gave him a your-not-my father type look.

"Out" with that she went out the back door and put the case in the backseat and got into her car. She was about to start the car when she heard a knock on her window. She looked and saw Reggie with his million dollar smile. She rolled down the window.

"Your off to that party with out me" Reggie asked

"Its not a party-party, its just friends" Nikkie said

"So, am I not part of the click" Reggie asked giving his puppy dog eyes. His eyes were beautiful bright and hazel. His skin was so smooth looking with his facial hair shape up and his braids freshly done. But she didn't give in.

"Don't you have something to do, like with your friends." He was about to say something. "I saw you last night on the corner with them" Nikkie said

"See, as much as I try, you just keep thinking I'm that kind of guy" Reggie said

"But you see, you bringing them around my house-makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm trying my hardest to forget them, but you don't seem to care much" Nikkie said. Reggie's face changed.

"But I do Nikkie. Im nothing like those guys. I told you. If I could take back 3 things in my life, leaving you in that house would be one of them" He explained. Nikkie looked at him in shock and in confusion. She didn't understand where this was coming from but then again, she dosnt remember that night.

"Look, Im sorry. Can you please just take me with you. If not, I guess I'll find something else" Reggie said

She gave in. "Get in"

* * *

They arrived at The Dot. Everyone was there. Vanessa was sitting on Craig's lap. Nikkie had a little rage in her from that becasue she thought she was losing her best guyfriend. They brought out a cake and sang "Happy Birthday". He started opening gifts. She finally found a moment that he was alone.

"Happy Birthday Craig" Nikkie said as she hugged him

"Thanks" Craig said

"Come with me" Nikkie said

"Where?" Craig asked as he got up

"Just come on" Nikkie said pulling him out of the restauraunt. She walked him over to her car.

"Close your eyes" Nikkie said and he did. Nikkie pulled the large case from the backseat and placed it on the hood of her car. She moved him in front of it.

"Ok, open them" she said

He opened his eyes and looked down and saw a huge guitar case.

"NIKKIE!" Craig said all surprised

"You said you needed a new guitar, and I know its not the one you wanted, but the guy at the store said it plays the same and the quality is far more vintage" Nikkie said as he opened the case and pulled out his shiny new red and black electric guitar.

"Nikkie, honestly you shouldn't have" Craig said

"But I wanted to, so enjoy it Craig. You only turn 18 once" Nikkie said

"Thanks" he said kissing her on the cheek. Right there Vanessa appeared ont the scene.

"Craig I've been looking all...over...for you" she trailed off as she realized Nikkie was standing beside him.

"Whats going on here" Vanessa asked as she went over to him

"Nikkie was giving me my birthday gift. Isn't it sweet" Craig said like a kid getting candy.

"Yeah...its real sweet" Vanessa said with envy. But she somehow managed to put on her act as if she were and angel.

"Thats so nice of you Nikkie. Now Craig can add some more music to his lyrics. Isn't that right baby" Vanessa said kissing him before he could answer. Nikkie put on her fake smile.

"Enjoy it Craig" Nikkie said closing her car door and walking back inside. Vanessa looked back at her like she had won. But the game was not over...

**AUTHORZ NOTE: YES IM BACK BITCHEZNO MORE WHINING! LOL...go on to the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23: Happy 2006

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 23: Happy 2006**

Nikkie was in her bedroom in her towel. It was New Years Eve and everyone was going out to party. Nikkie had her outfit that she got for Christmas layed out on the bed. She turned on the radio and let the song "We Be Burnin" by Sean Paul pour in. She was about to start putting on her clothes when her cellphone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Nikkie asked

"What up it's Sli...I mean Reggie. What you up to" Reggie asked

"Oh, Im just getting ready to go out" Nikkie said

"Oh, so ya out to Q 85 down by the brigde" Reggie asked

"Yeah, um you still going too, right" Nikkie asked

"Yeah, I'll be there a lil late though. I got some business to handle" Reggie said

"As always" Nikkie said sounding sad. Reggie was now the new life of all the parties they went to.

"I promise I'll be there though" Reggie said

"Ok...ok. I'll see you tonight then" Nikkie said

"Aite, but I meant to ask you...you got plans for ya regents week in January" Reggie asked

"Not really, I just got to be in monday to take a Global test" Nikkie said

"Oh aite then" reggie said

'Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nah. Just got a few plans for ya" Reggie said

"Ok"

"Ok, peace" and with that he huung up the phone.

Nikkie began to get dressed. She slipped on her dark blue jeans and her all silver air max 97's. She slipped on her tight black t-shirt and long sleeve tight white hoody and then her grey blazer. She put on her silver medium sized heart-shaped door knocker earrings. She left her hair down in her natural waterfall curls. She walked sprayed on some perfume and gathered all her things in to her black, white and silver purse. She went downstairs to find Alexa in front of the T.V with a pair of light-up 2006 glasses on her face. She saw Kayla in the kitchen making a salad.

"And where were you guys all day" Nikkie asked

"Spending. Last minute savings in the mall. Grocery shopping and oh yeah, breathing in 05's last year" Kayla said. Nikkie laughed. "And where do you think your going" Kayla asked

"Oh, chillin, cruisin, partyin and Oh yeah, breathing in 05's last party" Nikkie said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Well I don't want you back late. You hear me" Kayla said as she grabbed Nikkie's cheeks

"Yes!" Nikkie said aggravated that she had grabbed her face. "Bye!" she yelled while walking out the back door while putting on her black bubble coat.

* * *

Nikkie parked her car in front of Jimmy's building. She took out her cell phone and called him and told him to come downstairs. He finally came downstairs. He came into the car.

"Hey, looking fresh baby" Nikkie said kissing him and then observing his outfit which was light blue jeans, a red hoody and black jacket and his white and red ups.

"So is there anyone else you have to pick up" Jimmy asked

"No, I thought Reggie, but he called and said he'll be a bit late. But everyone else should be on there way now" Nikkie said

"So are we, lets go" Jimmy said. And they drove off.

* * *

Back at his house was Reggie. He was just getting out of the shower. He started to get dressed. He slipped on his dark blue jeans and a black hoody and his all white leather jacket. He slipped on his black Goadera nike boots. He put on his silver chain and his stud earrings. He put on his black and white new york yankees fitted. He went downstairs and out his door. He found his regular crew waiting for him. It was Poocho and Chase, his cousins, and Hugo and Chino, the brothers of the group.

"What up ya" Reggie said going up to them giving them all pounds

"So the deal with New York, we out right" Chino asked

"Yeah, man of course we still going" Reggie said

"Aite. So you going to the clubs with them corny ass kids up in T-O" Chase said

"Listen man, I chill with them dudes coz they cool. I dont even be with them like that. Times I be around them is when Im with shorty" Reggie said

"Shorty? You talkin bout the daughter of that chick ya pops is bangin" Chino said

"Yeah" Reggie said

"Yo, you hit that" Hugo asked

"Dont play with me man. She with somebody" Reggie said. They guys started laughing at him.

"Yo, you know who that chick is? Thats that chick this dude snatched up at that high school party last May" Poocho said while pointing at Chase. "She was at that picnic during the summer" he added

"Slim you dead ass...yo, thats crazy coinsidence son. But let me just say..." he began as he put his arm around Reggie's shoulder "that was some good pussy" he finished laughing. Reggie looked at him in disguist. He pushed his arm off of him.

"You dead wrong for that Chase" Reggie said

"Im just speaking the truth Slim. I mean she fucking got herself involved. Thats what she got for kicking and pushing" Chase said laughing. Reggie balled up his fists and punched Chase in the face causing Chase to fall.

"Yo, Slim you crazy" Poocho said helping Chase get up

"Dont fucking mention her again in ya fucking life, you hear me" Reggie said as he grabbed Chase by the collar of his shirt.

"Yo, man let go. Yousweating this chick. Imma forgive you for this shit. We got to much shit to handle to be beefing over stupid bitches" Chase said

"He's right" Hugo said

"Dont talk about her. Ya heard. Im out" Reggie said getting into his car and drove off. Reggie hasnt been the same since he met her, the real her. On top of that one of his boys Crank got locked up for armed robbery. He was on the verge of getting caught and getting locked up. Things weren't getting no easier for him. The only thing that helped him through the day was Nikkie. Whom he cared for the most.

* * *

It was 10:46, and everyone was at "The Q". Nikkie was dancing with Jimmy to the song "Burnin Up" by R.Kelly. Finally they decided to sit down.

"Im gonna go get something to drink" Nikkie said. She went over to the bar and seated herself.

"Let me have one water please" Nikkie asked the bartender. The song "Touch It" by Busta Rhymes started playing. All of a sudden someone came into Nikkie's ear and started singing "Touch it, Bring it, Pay it, Watch it,Turn it, Leave it, Stop, Format it". She smiled and only knew one person with a deep voice like that.

"I thought you were going to be late" Nikkie asked as she turned around. It was Reggie.

"I know, but I changed my plans. You looking good though" he said while licking his lips.

"Shut up" she laughed while pushing him in his chest. He watched her smile.

"You wanna dance" Reggie asked her

"Sure" she said as the song moved to "Do the Damn Thing" by Rupee. Nikke was dancing on him. He was holding her hips. His grip was so tight, he felt in control and didn't want to let go. Finally the song had faded. Nikkie stopped moving and turned around and hugged him. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and licked his lips. He looked at her with such passion. Nikkie grabbed his hand and walked back to the bar. They found Jimmy sitting there. She ran over to him and she placed herself beside him which made Reggie's glowing face turn dull. He said what up to Jimmy. But surely Reggie wasn't liking Jimmy, regardless if thats Nikkie's boyfriend.

* * *

It was about a 11:45. Nikkie was half way to being fully drunk. She was acting so hyped up. She was good though. She was with Jimmy a while ago. But she couldn't find him and it was close to 12:00. She kept dancing hoping she would bump into him. Finally the crowd got rowdy because it was one minute to 12:00. Nikkie pushed around to get out of the crowd. She didn't see Reggie leaning against the wall hands in his pockets and his white framed hollywood sunglasses. When she got out of the crowd she breathed. This was it Reggie thought to himself. He could have her kiss once more for she was alone, Jimmy out of sight and 30 seconds to the new year. He grabbed her hand which scared her and pulled her to the corner. She was so out of it and hot and feeling touchy-feely she didn't mind that it wasn't Jimmy. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body towards his. She had both hands on his chest. She was looking at him and she lifted a hand and took off his shades. It was just them. They blocked out everything. All they could hear was the chants of the numbers getting closer to the one.

"10...9...8...7...6" everyone yelled

Nikkie put one hand on his shoulder. She huddled herself inside his open oversized leather jacket. As soon as Reggie heard the numer "3" he moved in his head and kissed her pushing her head back because she was looking down. She kissed back with no hesitation. She wrapped her arm around him and grabbed his neck pulling him deeper with passion. She didnt even realize this was the 2nd year her and Jimmy did not share the new years kiss. She had dropped his glasses and kept kissing him. It was 12:01 and Reggie had still not finished with her. His lips were so soft and his cologne kept her closer so she could breathe in his smell. Reggie was so happy and so into it. But he realized Nikkie would be stopping him soon. He finally slowly stopped himself. Nikkie looked up at him. There was passion in her eyes. A passion that had faded between her and Jimmy. It seemed that something special was in Reggie. Nikkie smiled then laughed. She bent over and picked up his glasses. She handed them to him. He looked at them then at her. He put them on her face. Maybe it would stop the eye contact that caused all this heat in the moment. She wiped the sweat off his forehead then ran her fingers through his braids. Then he pushed her curls back out of her face. He ran his hand to the back of her head and pulled her head forward and kissed her forehead. With that she walked away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and his head fell and he looked down. He fixed his fitted and walked into the crowd.

* * *

Nikkie finally found Jimmy who was sitting in the lounge by himself. She went up to him and straddled him.

"I couldn't find you baby" Nikkie said as she started kissing his neck. The passion in Nikkie was at a mid-point from either dropping or rising since she walked away from Reggie.

"I lost you. I couldn't find you either" Jimmy said as he found her face and kissed her slowly. She pulled back, and looked at him through Reggie's shades. She knew exactly what had happened. But she didn't want to lose the feeling.

"... Wanna stay at my place tonight?" Nikkie asked in his ear as she softly bit his earlobe. Jimmy hadn't seen her this passionate in months. So he took what he could get. He agreed. Right there Reggie passed by and saw Nikkie on Jimmy. He thought "What she was doing is what he had started". He wished he could of been the one to finish it...

**AUTHORZ NOTE: OOOWWW! _Yes, can you believe it. Oh but more drama is rolling in...way more!_ YES, IM BACK AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!**


	24. Chapter 24: Last Nights AfterMath

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 24: Last Nights After Math**

Nikkie was putting on her coat while the club slowly cleared out. She put was standing with Manny and Paige.

"I can't believe it. 2006. A whole other year. Can you believe it" Manny said

"No. It sucks too. All you guys are leaving once summer's over" Emma said

"Most of us atleast. But dont think about that Emma. We have a long time before then" Nikkie said hugging her. Nikkie and the girls kept talking until she saw Reggie walk by.

"I'll be right back" Nikkie said

Nikkie followed him outside.

"Reggie" she called for him. He turned around and stopped. Nikkie went up to him and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You need a ride" he asked

"No...Im good" she said softly. He kept looking at her. Nikkie looked down and took off the shades that were sitting at the top of her head,

"This belongs to you" she said as handed them to him

"Keep it" he said "They look good on you" he added. She smiled softly.

"I gotta head home. I'll stop by tomorrow" Reggie said. Nikkie nodded. He took his finger and lifted her chin and kissed her in the corner of her mouth, barely on her lips but on her cheek. He turned around and walked over to his car. Nikkie walked back to the entrance and found Jimmy waiting. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You ready" Jimmy asked

"Yeah" With that they got in her car and headed home.

* * *

Nikkie woke up with headache. But turned over to find Jimmy lying beside her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:00. She shook Jimmy.

"Jimmy, its 1:00. You have band practice at 1:30" Nikkie said

"Damn. Tell Craig I can't make it" Jimmy said as he turned over

"Jimmy. Thats a priority. Dont let him down. You know this is one of the few you have until classes start coming in" Nikkie said

"Ok, ok. Why arn't you helping me stay with you" he said as he got on top of her. Nikkie laughed

"I want you to stay. But its afternoon and you have practice. So..." Nikkie said before kissing him. He rolled off of her and started putting on his clothes. He finally left and left Nikkie to sit and think. She remembered everything so clearly. She remembered him pulling her. She remembered his kiss. She still smelled his scent on her. She looked at her bedside and saw the shades sitting on her night table. She couldn't believe it. Was it possible that Reggie Valdes a.k.a Slim the friends of rapist be feeling her?

Nikkie got up and got into the shower. She got out and threw on black baggy sweatpants and a long sleeve tight white t-shirt. She went downstairs and fixed herself some tea. She found a note on the fridge from her mom explaining her urgent job call. She sat down at the counter flipped through the magazine while she drank her tea. Suddenly there was a knock on the back door. She opened the door and found Reggie.

"Hey" Nikkie said feeling awkward deep down inside

"What up" he said hugging her. Nikkie sat back down at the counter and Reggie took a seat beside her. He was looking good. He had on baggy dark blue jeans, and long white t-shirt and a black thick blazer and his nike boots.

"What are you doing today" Reggie asked

"Nothing much. Chillin I guess" Nikkie said

"Come with me. I gotta buy a few things" Reggie said

"Cool" Nikkie said. Nikkie went upstairs and put on light blue jeans and left her white shirt on. She put on her white ups and her black bubble vest. She tied up her waterfall curls in a ponytail. She came downstairs.

"Ready?" he asked her

"Yeah" Nikkie said

* * *

Nikkie got into the passenger side of Reggie's whine colored mercedes. He got in and pulled out of the driveway. Reggie turned on the radio and Chris Brown's "Run It" blasted the radio.

"Last night was crazy" Nikkie said. Reggie looked at her.

"Yeah...it was" Reggie said

"But I enjoyed it" Nikkie said. Reggie knew what she meant.

"Nikkie, I don't know what came over me last night. I-"Nikkie cut him off

"I said I enjoyed it" Nikkie smiled. He smiled and licked his lips. They arrived at the mall. He went in and bought a few things. Then they went into a jewerly store.

"Reggie, ma man. What's good" the man behind the counter said

"Whats good Alan. You got my peice" Reggie asked

"Yeah, man. Just finished up" Alan said. He looked at Nikkie.

"Is this ya girlfriend" Alan asked Reggie

"No, no. My friend" Reggie said

"Too bad. She's very pretty" Alan said. Nikkie blushed.

"Aite, aite dis ma girl" Reggie said playing around. Reggie grabbed her waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek. Nikkie scrunched up and laughed.

"Nah, so where it at" Reggie asked

"Here man" Alan said. He pulled out a black box. Inside was a medium platinum name plate that said "Slim" in cursive. It was incrested with diamonds.

"OMG. Reggie, that shit is gorgeaus" Nikkie said

"For real. Alan you hooked it up" Reggie said

"No problem my friend. For you. Perhaps I make one for the lady" Alan joked

"How much is it" Nikkie asked

"You don't want to know" Reggie said. Reggie had money. From his dad and the streets. He had enough money that if her ran out of toilet paper, he could wipe his ass with it. Reggie spent it wisely. But treated himself when he thought it was necissary. After walking out of the jewelers they walked around for a while.

"So what's the shopping for" Nikkie asked

"Im going on a trip" Reggie said

"Where to" Nikkie asked

"We're going to NYC" Reggie said

"We...?" Nikkie asked

"Me, a few of the boys and maybe you" Reggie said

"I have school" Nikkie said

"I know, I know. But its during your regents week" Reggie said

"I don't know" Nikkie said

"Please, it would mean alot. I have alot of things to do. You can tell ya mom that you going up there to see Raylese. Plus Im suppose to be going to my cousins sweet 16. So it would mean alot if you came as my date" Reggie said. Nikkie smiled.

"Ok, I'll ask her" Nikkie said. Reggie smiled and hugged her. "I dont have a dress though" Nikkie said

"Not a problem. We could find something right now" Reggie said as he pulled her into a dress store.

* * *

Nikkie and Reggie came back home. Nikkie went upstairs and layed the dress he bought her on the bed. It was a strapless peach dress that stopped down at her knees. The layers were thing making them flow. She put several other bags down beside her bed. Reggie went overboard when he said he would buy her a few things. He bought her jeans, tops and a pair of red and white prada sneakers. As well as himself. Nikkie took off her vest and went down stairs to find Reggie on the couch. She plotted herself beside him. Nikkie really thought about what he meant when he was going to be busy in New York.

"So what is it really that you need to do when you go out there" Nikkie asked

"Truthfully...business. My boss, the guy who runs the blocks in my area, he's going out to New York to pick up product. He needs my help, and while were up there, were gonna get a few customers" Reggie said

"Right...I dont understand why you guys live up there if your dad gets money with his job" Nikkie said

"My dad is a workaholic. He's where I get it from. But he thinks the areas fine. Its the outer city limits that I run. The little crew I've gotten together is what I run" Reggie said. Nikkie sighed.

"I should go to Craigs now. I gotta pick up Jimmy" Nikkie said getting up

"You gotta pick him up. Do you like run his life" Reggie said smirking

"No. Jimmy and me are on a level in which we are each others business. Dont blast it up because you...forget it" Nikkie stopped herself before she said too much. Reggie got a little upset. He got up.

"Because I what, go ahead" Reggie said. Nikkie stayed shut. "Because I want you and I can't have you. Because Jimmy's got claim on you. Because Im not worth your time because Im some worthless thug off the streets" Reggie yelled

"No, no none of that" Nikkie said

"Then what is it? Tell me! Cause Nikkie, truthfully I really need you in my life. And it kills me that things have to go this way" Reggie said. Nikkie was speachless.

"Im sorry. Your an amazing person. And if I you could have me, you would have me. But Im in love with Jimmy, and it would crush everything we have" Nikkie said

"Then what was last night about" Reggie asked

"Reggie. I like you. But these feelings have come at me all at once, much too quick. Last night was a give in with what Im telling you now" Nikkie said as she walked over to him and grabbed both open sides of his blazer. She looked up at him. "I dont regret it though" she added. Reggie leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. She pulled back. And he leaned his forhead on hers.

"I have to go" Nikkie said. He nodded and licked his lips and kissed her softly on her forhead. He grabbed his keys and walked out the back door. Nikkie sighed and grabbed her keys and began walking over to Craig's house.

**AUTHORZ NOTE: OH,** _it kills me that im stuck with this story line. But next two chapters will be first month of school and the whole_ **NYC** thing. After that, Vanessa's skeem to pull Nikkie out of her popularity loop will come through. Craig and Nikkie's road to "FINDING EACH OTHER" will come. Nikkie and Jimmy's horrible breakup is on its way. And Jimmy's comeback _**AND**_ Reggie and Nikkie's past history is nearly here. Enjoy my spoiled chapter...**GET READY...COZ ITS ABOUT TO BE SOME SERIOUS ISH!**


	25. Chapter 25: I'm Out Boo

**Noting Stays The Same**

**Chapter 25: Im Out Boo**

It was January 3, 2006. Time to go back to school. Nikkie was up and ready. She slipped on her light blue jeans and put on her anklet 2" light pink stilettos. She slipped on a light pink babydoll shirt and her pink blazer. She straightened out her hair. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She packed up her books and walked over to the counter. She found yet another note.

"Mom, you and your overtime" Nikkie said. Her mom had already dropped off Alexa and was on her way to her job. Nikkie grabbed her keys and got into her car and drove off to school.

* * *

Nikkie arrived at her locker and pulled out her notebooks. She had gotten her new schedule. She walked to her first period class which was Chemistry. She only had 3 classes because she only needed a few more credits. She seated herself beside Paige.

"Hey, you have to go through one more semester of this too." Paige asks. Nikkie nodded. "This sucks" Paige added

"Paige I have to tell you something major" Nikkie said

'What happened hun" Paige asked

"New Years night, I didnt share my oh-6 kiss with Jimmy" Nikkie said

"What? Hun your crazy talking here. So you didn't. Whats the issue" Paige said

"Paige...I may have kind of kissed Reggie" Nikkie said

"WHAT! Hot, sexy...wait you kissed him instead of Jimmy" Paige said

"Yes. And my issue is...is im not guilty. I enjoyed it" Nikkie said

"Hun, thats luck. You and Jimmy's relationship isn't exactly rock solid. But even though" Paige said

"You don't understand. Paige he's...forget it" Nikkie said

"What?" Paige asked

"Can we talk later?" Nikkie said

"Ok. Fine" Paige said

After class Nikkie and Paige walked out to the front of the school where everyone was hanging out on the front steps. Nikkie found a spot on the bench. Paige sat down.

"What's on your mind" Paige asked

"It's such a long story, but i'll cut it into the short version... Remember the whole dance last year, I mean what happened to me" Nikkie explained

"Yeah" Paige said

"Well. Reggie...Reggie's friends, or family with those guys. He's the one who brought me home" Nikkie said

"What?" Paige said

"Yeah...but he-" Paige cut Nikkie off.

"Well there you go" Paige said

"What" Nikkie asked

"Nikkie. You can do this. You can report it. If he's such a great friend, then there is your evidence. He's what you need for your case if you ever plan to press charges" Paige said

"But I can't do that. Paige, he is a great guy and to use him and risk him going to jail would be wrong" Nikkie said

"I'll keep this to myself, but not stopping that night was wrong" Paige said

"It wasn't him. Paige, I dont care about those guys anymore. I'm over it" Nikkie said

"So your not going to press charges" Paige asked. Nikkie stayed shut. Paige felt wrong for not pushing her.

"Well then. Whatever your decision...I'll support you" Paige said

"Thanks" Nikkie said hugging her. "Um, something else. Reggie invited me to go to New York" Nikkie said

"What? When" Paige asked

"Regents week" Nikkie said

"I say go. Get away from Jimmy to figure things out. Honestly, I wouldn't tell him though. So your better off lieing. Yeah, I know horrible. But its worth the stress relief" Paige said

"Thanks, um between me and you. Only" Nikkie said

"I promise" Paige said

* * *

Nikkie was in her room with Jimmy.

"Baby, Raylese invited me to New York for next week. And...I just wanted to tell you so that you didn't you know make any serious plans" Nikkie lied. Jimmy grabbed her waist.

"No, its cool. I wanted some time with you but. Family comes first" Jimmy said

"No, your always number one. Its just I havn't seen Raylese in a while and I want to spend some time with her" Nikkie said

"It's cool baby" Jimmy laughed. Nikkie smiled and kissed him

* * *

Vanessa was in Craig's room. She was looking at his wall which had alot of posters and pictures. He had alot of pictures of his friends. But the face she saw the most was Nikkie's. Goofy ones when they went to the beach, New York, dances, parks, amusements parks. Vanessa turned around when she saw him walk into the room.

"So, um you and Nikkie are close" Vanessa asked

"She's like a sister to me" Craig lied. Vanessa took that coment in with disguist.

"Um, I've been waiting awhile to tell you this, but...B.C elementary" Vanessa said

'What about it" Craig said

"You don't remember me from class 209. I crushed on you since the 3rd grade" Vanessa said

"I was 7. I dont remember" Craig said

"Well I do. And I'm so happy that the moment is here" Vanessa said

Craig laughed. "Wh-what moment"

"Us, me being here. With you" Vanessa said walking up to him and kissing him. She pulled back. Craig moved in to kiss her again. She sat down on his bed. He stopped kissing her and stood up straight. Vanessa looked up at him and then at his belt. She began to unbuckle it.

"Um-um, maybe-maybe, we shouldn't" Craig said

"Craig. I love you" Vanessa said. Craig stayed shut. Vanessa kept on unbuckling his pants and pulled him down on top of her. What went on wasn't supposed to happen, but Craig posed himself as in love with her as he supposedly "made love" to her.

* * *

It was Saturday night. Nikkie packed her bags for New York. She told her mother the truth, that she was going to a Sweet 16 as Reggie's date. She pulled out her dress and folded it nicely into the suitcase. There was a knock on her door. She turned around and saw Reggie.

"So your ready" Reggie asked

"Yup. I wanted to ask. Ya boys...their not g-" Nikkie stopped

"I'll keep ya far apart as possible. But if you get to know them, you'd be cool with them" Reggie said

"No, that's okay. I just don't want to have anything to do with them" Nikkie said

"So you ready to head out" Nikkie asked

"Yeah" he said grabbing her suitcase. Nikkie said her goodbyes and was on her way to the airport.

* * *

The plane landed at 1:45 a.m. in Laguardia Airport. Nikkie and Reggie got their luggage together and hailed a cab.

"Where to, youngn's" the driver asked

"Park Avenue Four Seasons Hotel" Reggie said. The ride was long. Nikkie fell asleep on the way to the hotel. When they arrived she woke up and got out. The scenary was beautiful. The streets were quiet. They entered the hotel and found their hotel room. It was beautiful. The room was nicely furnished and there were 2 full sized beds, a large living room. Nikkie dropped her purse and chose her bed. She kicked off her shoes and went right into bed without changing. Reggie laughed and got into bed as well. Before he did he called his boys to check up on them to see if they got in. In which they did. They were 2 rooms down from them. Tomorrow was a work day. And Nikkie was in for surprises.

**AUTHOR'Z NOTE: OYEAH! NEXT CHAPTER COMIN 2NITE OR TOMORROW. MAN ITS A BEAUTIFUL DAY! IM GOING OUTSIDE!**


	26. Chapter 26: Spare Time Or Money

**Nothing Stay The Same**

**Chapter 26: Spare Time or Money**

The next morning Nikkie was eating breakfast. Reggie was in the other room getting dressed. He had plans to go drop off Nikkie at Raylese's apartment and then going about his business. But Raylese wasn't home. Raylese didn't even know she was in the area. So Nikkie would have no other choice than to follow him around all day. Nikkie slipped on her tight light blue jeans and a brown tight t-shirt. She slipped on her thin black leather jacket and threw on her high heeled ankle timberland boots. She straightened out her hair and slipped on her all black holloywood sunglasses. She walked into the bedroom where he was slipping on his chain.

"Am I looking good enough to walk with you in the hood" Nikkie said. Reggie examined her and thought she looked gorgeaus, thick and sexy. But his mouth said less than he thought.

"Yeah, you look good" Reggie said "So look. Im not taking you with me. There's business I need to take care of, that can have no type of interference. So your getting in a cab to go shopping or something" he added

"What? But I dont have money to be spending like that. Do you know how expensive it is out here" Nikkie said

"I know, I know. I got you covered" Reggie pulled out a thick roll of money and began peeling out 100 dollar bills.

"There's a good 5,000. That should keep you busy" Reggie said

"Reggie, that's alot of money. I can't take this" Nikkie said as he threw the money on the bed.

"Nikkie. I have a long day. The money...don't worry about it. Go crazy" Reggie said. He grabbed his jacket and lifted her chin and kissed her cheek. Before he walked out the door...

"Be careful" Nikkie said with a lonely look on her face. She didnt want to spend the day alone. Reggie turned around and looked at her. He walked back to her and hugged her tightly.

"Your my good luck charm. Your always on my mind and in my heart" Reggie said. Nikkie was stunned on how hard he was falling for her. Nikkie didn't know if she should catch him before he fell too hard or if truly she wanted to fall with him. With that Reggie let go and walked out the door.

* * *

Nikkie got in the cab and told the driver to go wherever major shopping was at.

"Your first time here in New York" the cab driver asked

"No, actually my second. I just never saw the whole shopping scene" Nikkie said

"Wel, I'll take you to 50th and 5th avenue. There is loads. You'll probably be so into it you'll walk yourself towards more places. You'll probably end up somewhere in The Village" the cab driver laughed. Nikkie took in his joke like she understod his humor. She arrived. When she got out she saw all the stores. Burberry, Prada, Chanel, Gucci. Everything. She found herself in Takashimaya mall. She went in and bought tons of jeans and a whole bunch of sneakers and shoes. She bought a bunch of sweaters and t-shirts. She found herself in a store drooling over a 11,000 dollar alligator handbag. But it wasn't worth it. She bought a pair of chanel hollywood sunglass with a red frame and black tint. She still had about 1,000 left and maybe and hour more before Reggie would call her telling her he was home. She decided to go home. She hailed a cab and was on her way.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Yo, so you brought the girl along with you" Poocho asked

"Yeah. She out spending some cash. It ain't a thing" Reggie said

"So...you gonna use ya private time for some serious banging cuz" Poocho asked

"Poocho, how many times do I have to tell you she got a man" Reggie explained

"Man, when has that ever stopped you from getting any chick that you want. Like Tiffany up in Wasaga. Or Sandra up at Kingston" Hugo asked

"Look. She's different. She aint like the typical chicks in the hood. She has got class, style, brains-" Reggie trailed

"Yeah, you better get that brain" Chino laughed

"I think somebody over here is getting personal with the lady friend" Poocho said

"Look, man its not like that. She's cool" Reggie said

"So why did you bring her out here" Hugo asked

"You guys know I needed a date for Cynthia's Sweet 16" Reggie said

"Slim you know Cynthia said it wasn't nessassary. So my man, theres more to your story. You feeling the girl, hard body son" Poocho said

"So what I am" Reggie said

"You flirting with a soon to be enemy. That bitch is gonna press charges. And hanging around you is gonna lead her straight to us" Chase said walking into the room.

"Man, thats not my problem. I told you not to fuck with her, and you did it anyways" Reggie said

"Not-not your problem. Did ya here that, he believes its not his problem. Well listen Slim. If honey here pulls anything, it will be. What happen to WE RIDE TOGETHER, WE GO DOWN TOGETHER" Chase asked

"Man, you dont know what half that shit mean coz you did not have my brothers back. And look where the fuck he's at. 5 years ago he had your light, and you aint stick up for him and now he's fucking pulling weight in jail for life. So don't tell me bout no damn ride together die together bullshit, Chase" Reggie yelled at him. Reggie was mad. 5 years ago, there was a drug bust in their neighborhood. Chase and Reggie's brother Mike were at the sight. When cops came through, Mike lost all will power and began shooting at police. Chase ran away. But when Chase got caught 3 days later he admitted to everything. The drugs, but then lied about Mike saying that he was the type to go crazy and loose his temper at any given moment. Calling him bipolar. Which wasn't true. He was sentenced to 4 years but got out early on parol. As for Mike, he shot 2 cops. Critically injuring one and killing the other. Facing a life sentence. Reggie slammed his hand on the table and walked out the room slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Reggie arrived at the hotel room. He found bags all on Nikkie's bed. He found her in sitting on the large vanity sink looking in the mirror, curling her hair. Nikkie turned to him.

"Hey, your back" Nikkie said looking at his facial expression. "And not looking to happy. What happened" Nikkie asked

"Nothing. Just hard work thats all" Reggie said

"Oh well, you can shake that off and escort me to a party tonight" Nikkie said getting off the sink

"Where at" he said sighing beneath his words

"At Club Exit. Please, first day means partying and over flowing shots" Nikkie pleaded

"Ok, ok. Then get ready" Reggie said

"I will when you leave the bathroom" Nikkie said flirtaciously. Reggie laughed and walked out.

Nikkie finally came out or the bathroom. She had on dark blue seven flynt style jeans and a red Ed Hardy tiger tatoo print tight short sleeve t-shirt. She had on the red pradas Reggie had bought her and her red Chanel sunglasses. She had made a full row of twisties in the front of her hed and pulled them back to a curly ponytail. On top of that she had on a thin red leather jacket.

"So are you dressed" Nikkie asked as she saw Reggie layed back on the bed. Reggie saw her looking straight beautiful, fresh and sexy. Reggie was truly blessed to be in a room with her.

"Yeah" he said. He stood up. He had on light blue jeans, a baby blue lacoste polo and all white up-towns. He slipped on his all white and baby blue bathing ape sweater. He put on his chain and his cell phone and Nikkie followed him out of the hotel room.

Nikkie and Reggie arrived at the Club. They had no idea it would be as big as it was. There were performers. Turned out Chris Brown was there on a album promotion party. As well as him, Juelz Santana was there. Nikkie was feeling good. She was happy to be in a new enviornment. She felt comfortable. This was a time to relax...chill and she needed it.

**_AUTHORZ NOTE:_ QUE LO QUE? **_translation_**...WHAT IT IS? HERE IT IS MAMA! YOUR IN FOR SURPRISES MAN!**


	27. Chapter 27: Are You Seeing It?

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 27: Are You Seeing It?**

Back at home, Jimmy was in his house. He had tried calling Nikkie's cell but it went straight to her voicemail. So he decided to call Raylese's house.

"Hello" Raylese said

"Hey, Raylese it's Jimmy" Jimmy said

"Hey how are you? How is everything?" Raylese asked

"Everything over here is going good. Im just taking the vacationing time easy" Jimmy said

"Good, thats good" Raylese said

"Yeah. So, I called to see how Nikkie was doing. I mean she hasn't returned any of my calls and I- Raylese cut him off

"What are you talking about. Nikkie's not here" Raylese said

"What? She said she went out to New York for the break to see you" Jimmy said

"I havnt talked to Nikkie since Christmas" Raylese said

"That dosn't make sense. Where could she be?" Jimmy asked

"I dont know. Thats not like Nikkie. Call Kayla. Maybe she knows something" Raylese said.

"I'll do that. Thanks" Jimmy said. He called Kayla. She told him everything Nikkie didn't. She told him about the Sweet 16, the vacation sweet Marcus had payed for them to stay at. Though Marcus didn't know really why Reggie wanted to go up to NY, he gave him the money anyways. Jimmy was mad. He didn't understand why Nikkie would lie. And his first thought...was Reggie. Was somethig going on between them?

* * *

Nikkie had partied hard that night. She came home and passed out. Nikkie woke up with a headache. Also to find herself alone. She went to the bathroom and found a envelope on the sink. She opened it and there was 2,000 dollars and a note.

Im sorry I left early. And Im sorry I have to leave you alone again. But I'll make it up to you tonight. Go get pretty- Reggie

Nikkie laughed and still felt dizzy from the night before. She threw on a pair tight pink sweat pants and a white d&g t-shirt. She slipped on her white ups and the pink sweat jacket. She hailed a cab to 34th street where she went shopping...again. Nikkie didnt mind spending the money, but the fact that he would just give it up-bothered her. She felt too spoiled. Jimmy had alot of money too. But he didnt go blowing it on Nikkie every chance he got. Nikkie found a few things. She gathered her money and her bags and went back to the hotel. She sat back and went through her cell phone which she hadn't checked since yesterday morning. Jimmy had called 5 times, Kayla twice and Raylese twice, and Paige once. Nikkie didnt bother calling them back. She thought her break had to be free from everyone back home. That included Jimmy and her mom. But she did decide to call Raylese.

"Hello, Nikkie" Raylese said

"Yeah, hey whats up" Nikkie said

"Where are you?" Raylese asked

"I'm staying at the 4 seasons" Nikkie said

"Why didn't you call me and tell me. Im on my way over there now" Raylese said then hanging up. 15 minutes later there was a knock on Nikkie's door. She opened it to find Raylese.

"Hey" Nikkie said hugging her sister.

"Nikkie. Why didnt you call" Raylese asked walking in and seating herslef

"I did. Your roomate said you weren't home" Nikkie said

"Oh, yeah well. She's not good with my messages. Nikkie, Jimmy's worried about you" Raylese said

"What? Wait, you talked to Jimmy" Nikkie asked

"Yeah, he called me asking for you. But I had never heard from you" Raylese said. Nikkie froze. Now Jimmy definatley knows that she was not here to see Raylese.

**_UH-OH_**

**MEANWHILE...**

Reggie was on 145th and Lennox ave. where his boys was at. He was in front of the Bronx crossover bridge. He was beside Poocho.

"Yo, Friday night. After the Sweet 16, Ennis needs us to go up to Brooklyn and get the suitcase from Juery's garage" Poocho said

"I aint gon be there" Reggie said

"Ennis said specifically for you and me to go." Poocho said

"Well, Hugo could take my spot" Reggie said

"Slim, you cant blow this shit. He said no one else, but me and you" Poocho said. Reggie sighed and agreed.

* * *

After 4 hours of standing around doing business, Reggie finally went back to the hotel. He found Nikkie dress in a pair of office brown pin striped tight capri pants. And a white polo with her collar up and a small tight brown office vest. She had on brown open toe 2 inch heels. Her hair was down in curls. She had on gold medium heart shaped door-knocker earrings. She walked over to him.

"So, your dressed. I need to hop into the shower real quick. Alright" Reggie said. 15 minutes later he came into the room wearing black jeans, all brown suede pradas and a brown t-shirt and his brown leather jacket with fur on the hoody. Nikkie slipped on her thin leather jacket and her purse. Reggie called cab and Reggie took her to a resturaunt. They ate and conversated. Afterwards they walked to Central Park.

"So, we leave Saturday morning, right?" Nikkie asked

"Yeah. We have an afternoon flight so no early wake up calls" Reggie said

"Thats good" Nikkie said

"Listen, sometime throughout the night of the party, I have to leave. But I'll be back" Reggie said

'Why" Nikkie asked

"I have one last business pass I have to make" Reggie said

"Well, as long as your not gone for long. I dont know anyone there" Nikkie said

"Dont worry I'll be back before you notice Im gone" Reggie said

* * *

It was Friday night. Nikkie had spent her days. Sightseeing, shopping and studying the culture. Reggie was still walking around not ready yet. He had no idea Nikkie was still not ready either. He found Nikkie out on the balcony in a peach and light pink floral print silk kimono robe. Her hair was wet and she was barefoot. He study her legs. She turned around and found him staring at her,

"Oh, Im sorry. I just thought it was early" Nikkie said

"No, its cool. Im not ready either" Reggie said. Nikkie laughed.

'What's so funny" Reggie asked

"This...me and you" Nikkie said

"What about us" Reggie asked

"Its just. I'd never picture me and you, in a hotel room, by ourselves, far far from home" Nikkie said

"So, what's there to be surprised about" Reggie asked

"As, slick and horny as you are, I'm sure...I'm surprised you havn't tried to put a move on me" Which she wanted. She loved the way he kissed.

"How do you know that Im not planning on it" Reggie asked. Nikkie stared at him. He walked over to her and pulled her towards him. He looked at her lips and she smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. She put her hands on his shoulders. He had his hand on her back pulling her closer to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back luring her to stay on top. He untied her silk robe and slipped it off revealing her peach lace bra and panties. He was getting turned on by every move she made. She was kissing his neck and then she snapped into reality and realized where it was leading to. She stopped and looked at him.

"We should get ready" Nikkie said getting off of him. She teased him. He hated that every time he got to her, Jimmy would come into her head. He knew thats what it was. Her guilty consience. But it wasnt her fault that she was that way.

* * *

Nikkie got ready for the Sweet 16. She slipped on the peach strapless dress. She put on a peach pair of open toed wedges with the cork bottom. She straightened out her hair. She studie herself in the mirror. She didn't know what she was doing in New York with Reggie. 5 days...and anything could happen. Anything almost did happen. Just now. Nikkie didn't want to push at the line her and Reggie were hanging on because it would leave Nikkie with guilt. She was too in love with Jimmy. She sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at her feet. She heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Reggie in an all white suit with all white ups and an all white new york yankees fitted. He had a peach tie. Nikkie smiled. He had on the chain he had gotten from Alan the Jeweler. She stood up.

"You look good in that dress" he said "Thanks. You look sexy in that suit...Mr. GQ" Nikkie said. Reggie laughed. He popped his collar and striked a pose. Nikkie laughed.

"Are you ready" Reggie asked "Yeah" Nikkie said "Wait, I got something to make us stand out" Reggie said. He pulled out a pair of white framed hollywood sunglasses with the peach tint. He put them on her. And put his on himself.

"Now we will kill it at the party" he said. Nikkie laughed.

* * *

Reggie and Nikkie were sitting at the Sweet 16 bored out of their minds. He kept looking at his watch. He finally realized it was 7:30. He had to leave.

"It's time" Reggie told her

"OK" Nikkie said

"Call me. If anything happens" Reggie told her

"Ok" Nikkie said. With that he left. Nikkie was worried. She felt something bad would happen. But also, she was in the same room with the guys who kidnapped her. She did not feel safe. She found herself in corner for what seemed like hours. It had been 2 hours. People were dancing. Spanish music was playing and the lights were flashing. Suddenly someone whipered in her ear

"Let's get out of here" Nikke jumped she turned around and saw Reggie. She jumped up and hugged him

"Oh my god. I thought something bad happened to you" Nikkie said

"No, baby. Im fine" Reggie said "Let's get out of here. Its getting boring" Reggie added pulling her out to the hallway. They walked out and walked towards a little club nearby. They had a few drinks and got a cab back home. They pulled up to the hotel and got out. Reggie and Nikkie were all laughs. They were laughing and seemed a little twisted. They walked up to the door man who was dressed in a hilarious outfit. They laughed in his face. Then when they got in the elevator a man with a dog were in the elevator as well. They started joking on the mans wig right in front of his face. The man got off on his floor angry. Nikke and Reggie kept laughing until they got to their floor.

**AUTHORZ NOTE: HEY YALL! JUST UPDATING!**


	28. Chapter 28: Night Of Lust

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 28: Night of Lust**

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED! ...READ ON BITCHES!**

Nikkie and Reggie were walking down the hallway of the hotel towards their hotel room. Nikkie was giggling with her shoes in her hands.

"Did...did you see his-his face" Nikkie said laughing

"Shhhh" Reggie said holding in his laughter. It was nearly 3:00 in the morning. Reggie opened their hotel room door. And Nikkie plopped herself on the bed. She was laughing. She was half drunk.

"Its stuffy in here" Reggie said walking over to the balcony doors and swinging them open. He stood out on the balcony studying the New York City lights. He could see the highway, the brooklyn bridge and the empty spot in the sky where the twin towers once stood. Nikkie came out onto the balcony and wrapped her arms around Reggie's waist and leaned her chin on his shoulder. Reggie placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you for bringing me out here. I really needed to get away" Nikkie said

"Your welcome" Reggie said. Nikkie turned her head and kissed his neck. She parted from his body and was about to walk away. Reggie turned around and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he pulled her to him. He was looking deep into her eyes. He looked so hard he couldn't blink. Nikkie knew what was about to happen. But for some reason she couldn't stop herself. Deep down inside she wanted it too. This was by far the most romantic place Nikkie's been. He smelled like that cologne she loved and weed. He leaned in and kissed her. Reggie knew this was it. She wouldn't stop it, because her body language gave in screaming that she wanted it. He had both hands on her back pulling her towards him. Nikkie slowly ran her hands up his chest and slipped off his white suit jacket. Nikkie backed off and walked off the balcony and towards the bathroom. Reggie stood at the door of the balcony as he loosened his tie and took it off. He kicked off his shoes.

Nikkie was in the bathroom sitting on the rim of the large marble sink. The bathroom was lightly tinted. She was looking at herself in the giant vanity mirror. She fumbled through the draws and cabinets hoping she would find a condom. Reggie came in and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"I...I was-"Nikkie stopped. He stood between her open legs.

"Do you trust me" Reggie asked her as he grabbed her waist. Nikkie nodded.

"I have it covered. I got you" Reggie said. Nikkie smiled slightly. She placed her arms on his shoulders and leaned and kissed him. As he felt her sink into his kiss, he placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her off the sink. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her back to the room. He placed her on the bed and she leaned back. He kissed her neck, lips, chin every inch of her. She pulled off his shirt and wife beater revealing his months of working out, his 8 pack. Nikkie slowly nudged him so she could get on top of him. She straddled him. Reggie waisted no time. He reached behind her and pulled down the zipper to her dress. She got off the bed and dropped her dress revealing her bare chest and her peach panties. Nikkie climbed onto him as his eyes began to fill with passion. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and threw them on the floor. He finally found his moment in which he pulled himself on top of her. He kissed her neck and slowly kissed down between her breast. She arched her back in pleasure. He kissed around her nipple and came back up to her lips. She let out a tiny moan that told Reggie she wanted him. _NOW!_ Reggie slipped off his boxers. Nikkie felt him harden as she felt "_him_" stroke her leg. He slipped her panties down and when she felt them hit her ankles she kicked them off.

"It's cold" she said. Reggie wanted her to feel comfortable. He got up and closed the balcony door. He went by the lamp and dimmed it so that the room turned a very dim orange. He came back on top of her and kissed her. He ran a finger up her inner thigh and found the spot where her bruises were beginning to fade. He slowly found his way in between her legs. He played with the lips that called for him. She was wet, silky and he knew where to touch her. He finally felt it. She closed her eyes and he arched over her. She bent her knees and wrapped her arms around his back. He stared at her hard to let her know this was it. She tightened her grip on his shoulder muscle. He slowly entered her with caution. He watched as her face changed. She bit her bottom lip and breathed out. She opened her eyes as she felt "_him_" go deeper than she has ever felt one go. He began to go quicker as Nikkie felt her body falling into pressure. Reggie felt her tense up. He pulled out and kissed her.

"Relax" he said. Nikkie was in too deep. It was too late to stop herself. She relaxed her body as he came back inside slowly. Nikkie wanted it. He began slowly. But Nikkie placed her hands on his butt. She pulled him to go deeper and faster. Reggie watched her face. She was being pleasured. She never felt this good with anyone. She felt herself completely full. He slowly pulled out when his body spazzed and he felt her spazz. He collapsed on top her. His body covered in sweat. She kissed him and pushed him down to the bed. She climbed on top of him.

"What happened to sweet innocent Nikkie" Reggie asked

"She's gone for the night" Nikkie said as she kissed him passionatly. He rubbed her back and grabbed her butt. She sat up and slowly found him and sat as she invited him inside. He was ubelievebly happily and excited. This is what he wanted. This is how he wanted things to be. Him and her. He didn't know how much things would change once they got back home. He knew they would go back to their old ways. Jimmy was always around, and he wasn't about to get in between them. Nikkie on the other hand was about to face reality. She hated liars and cheaters, and her hate is what she turned into. But Nikkie couldn't think about home when she was winning the heart of one of the hottest guys back home. Girls were all over Reggie and his money.

* * *

Nikkie and Reggie were sleeping. Nikkie had her head rested on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her. He hair was lying softly on her face. The sunlight shined throuh the balcony windows. Reggie woke up and realized Nikkie in his arms. He pushed back the hair in her face and saw her beautiful peaceful face. She twitched and flickered her eyes open. She saw him looking back at her.

"Hey" Reggie said softly. Nikkie smiled

"Hey" she responded. Nikkie turned towards his body and looked at him. She studied his lips, face and eyes. He was perfect.

"What's wrong" he asked her

"Nothing" Nikkie said as she brushed her finger on his soft bottom lip. She laughed and rested her head back in his chest.

After taking showers Nikkie and Reggie were getting ready to leave. She slipped on a tight pair of seven jeans. She put on her aurora pink and black checkered Vans classic slip-on shoes. She put on a tight pink long sleeve t-shirt. She left her natural waterfall curls. She grabbed her purse and went out onto the balcony. She looked at the view that anyone would love to have. To bad it was time to leave it. She breathed in and out. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her stomach. She touched the hands that were before her. She smiled and stared at the scenary.

"Wouldn't you love to live here" Nikkie said

"Yeah, I would" Reggie said

"Are you packed" Nikkie asked

"Yeah" he said turning around and leaning against the balcony gate facing Nikkie . He had on no shirt and baggy jeans. She looked at him. He opened his arms to pull her into a hug. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She kissed him quickly on the lips. But he pulled her for one more, and he kissed her with the passion deep inside of him. This was it. Things would change once they stepped foot off the plane.

**AUTHOR'Z NOTE: OH-MY JESUS! REGGIE & NIKKIE... OH YOU DONT KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! OH DEAR GOD...ITS GETTING CRAZY! IM SORRY FOR THE GHETTO CHAPTERS ITS JUST IVE BEEN CATCHING UP ON READING, AND THE BOOKS I READ ARE ABOUT LOVE, PASSION, CRIME, DRUG DEALERS AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF IN THE HOOD!_ But once they get home, things will settle down in a dramatic kinda way._**


	29. Chapter 29: Issues In Love

**Nothing Stays The Same**

**Chapter 29: Issues In Love**

The plane landed at 7:05. Nikkie and Reggie walked out to baggage claim. Nikkie was at the most confusing point in her life. Her feelings and emotions were jumping. She didn't feel right. She absolutely loved Jimmy. But she loved how Reggie treated her. It wasn't the money, it was his whole other off the street personality. But she couldn't let things go down like this. She had to let Reggie know that she couldn't lead him on any longer. Nikkie and Reggie went outside and waited hoping Marcus would actually be on time. Nikkie looked out at the the buildings. It was foggy because it was pouring rain outside. She turned to Reggie who was going through his phone.

"Reggie" Nikkie said

"Yeah" he said still focusing on his phone

"I had an amazing time with you this past week" Nikkie said. Reggie still focused on his phone knew what she was about to say. He didnt want to hear it.

"Reggie, can you please listen" Nikkie said putting her hand over his phone and closing it. He looked at her. He had her undivided attention.

"I had an amazing time with you. Last night...has no words to describe it. But I don't regret it. You showed me the real you, which tells me I can trust you. So, as much as I care for you, you have to understand why we can't continue from where we left off last night. We are home now...and Jimmy is the only thing that should be on my mind" Nikkie said. Reggie felt her words hit hard. He had fallen hard and along with that gotten speared with the painful words of Nikkie. He truly had feelings for her. She wasn't like those other girls. He felt something different with her.

"I understand" Reggie said.

"Please, forgive me. I'd understand if you dont wanna have anything to do with me" Nikkie said

"No, no, no" He said as he walked up to her and grabbed her hips. "Nothing and I mean nothing could keep me away from you" Reggie said. Nikkie smiled and knew things would be okay. She hugged him and he hugged her tighter. He held on to her tighter as they waited for it was getting colder outside.

"Nikkie?" a voice said. Nikkie turned around and saw Jimmy pulling up to the curb.

"Jimmy" Nikkie said as she backed up from Reggie. Nikkie was shocked. What would he say being that Jimmy didn't know she was in New York with Reggie? Well atleast he wasn't supposed to know. Nikkie walked up to him as he got out of the car. She hugged him.

"I missed you so much" Nikkie said. Jimmy hugged her back touching her hair and grilling Reggie who stood away from them.

"Um, your mom is waiting for you" He said as he put her bags in the trunk. Nikkie was surprised.

"Oh, well is Marcus at the house" Nikkie asked

"Yeah, actually he is" Jimmy said

"Well then" Nikkie said grabbing Reggie's bag and handing it to him. Jimmy looked at the bag, then at Reggie. He threw it in his trunk and got into the car. Reggie walked towards the car as Nikkie got into the passenger seat. Nikkie looked at him with and "I don't know" look. He got in and they drove off. The ride was quiet until Jimmy broke the silence.

"So how was New York" Jimmy asked

"Good. It was fun" Nikkie said

"Reggie?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, yeah it was cool" Reggie said

"So what exactly were you doing in New York with Nikkie. I dont think she needed to be escorted to see her sister" Jimmy said. He knew the truth. He just wanted to see how it would come about.

"Um, well. My dad insisted that I went with her. He didn't trust that she should be on her own" Reggie said

"And who is Marcus to be Nikkie's 'parental advisor' " Jimmy asked

"He's not. Jimmy, I went to New York to go to Reggie's cousins Sweet 16 ok" Nikkie said

"And you couldn't tell me that" Jimmy asked

"I didn't know how you would handle me being with Reggie alone for a week" Nikkie said

"So...now there's a trust issue. First lieing and now a trust issue" Jimmy said overreacting.

"Oh my god, Jimmy, we are not discussing this" Nikkie said crossing her arms

"I think we should being that he's the reason were arguing" Jimmy said referring to Reggie.

"What are you talking about" Nikkie asked

"Lately. He's all you chill with, talk to, talk about. Whats the deal" Jimmy asked

"Jesus. Jimmy your blowing this out of porportion" Nikkie said as they pulled up to the house.

"I am. So explain to me this. You Fed-Exed 5 boxes of clothes to the house since you couldn't carry the luggage. Explain Nikkie. Is he buying you things" Jimmy accused. Nikkie looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was all of a sudden getting worked up about Reggie. They used to be good friends. Nikkie got out of the car and took out her bags from the back.

"Nikkie" Jimmy called after her. Nikkie slammed the trunk and threw Reggie's bag at him. She looked at Jimmy who was still sitting in the car.

"Call me when your ready to talk like a human being. If your not ready, you let me know" Nikkie said. She stood waiting. He said nothing. She turned around and walked to her front porch, Reggie walking behind her. She had tears streaming down her face. Here is where she felt guilty. He had every right to be mad. Now she regreted the night with Reggie. She put her hand on the door knob. Reggie placed his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off as she pushed open the door.

"Nikkie" Nikkie heard Kayla's voice

"Yeah" Nikkie said wiping her tears. Kayla came and embraced her in a hug. Marcus came and hugged his son.

"Hunny. You look good" Kayla said "The clothes" Kayla asked

"Oh. It was a gift since we were in New York, we did some shopping" Reggie said.

"And those in the boxes" Kayla asked

"Yeah" Reggie said

"Well, then you guys were doing good" Kayla said

"So. Why dont you come tell us about the trip" Marcus said

"Actually, um... Im kind of tired. So can we talk tomorrow mom" Nikkie said implying to Kayla, not Marcus.

"Yeah. Sweetie. Go get rest" Kayla said. Nikkie went upstairs. She opened the door and found the boxes on her bed. She looked at them and knocked them over making them tumble to the floor. She layed on her bed and cryed. She knew she wasn't going to be mentally prepared for this.

* * *

Nikkie woke up the next morning. She felt tired and miserable from the day before. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She looked at the boxes on the floor in disguist. She grabbed the phone. She called Paige 

"Hey Paige" Nikkie said

"Are you home" Paige asked

"Yeah" Nikkie said

"Me and Manny are on the way right now" Paige said. Once Manny and Paige arrived she told them everything that happened on her trip. The girls were in shock and more than Paige needed to know. Paige wasn't proud of the choice Nikkie made being that he was the reason she was in depression from last year.

"I dont know what to do. Jimmy wont talk to me. The last thing he needs to know is that I slept with Reggie" Nikkie said

"If we had advice. We'd give it, but hun this is way too much of a situation" Paige said

"She's right. This is beyond what words can fix" Manny said

"I dont know what to do" Nikkie said

* * *

The next day Nikkie was on her way to school. She walked to her locker where a note was left. She opened it and all it said was come to the music room. She crumbled it up and walked into the music room. There was Craig with his new guitar. He began playing the guitar. He played a beautiful melody. He stopped. 

"I talked to Jimmy last night. He told me what happened. I thought I'd cheer you up" Craig said

"Thanks, but the last thing I need is someone trying too hard" Nikkie said sitting by the piano

"Nikkie. You and Jimmy have been together too long to be fighting over this" Craig said. Nikkie looked at him.

"What if it was about you. About the things we did" Nikkie said

"We were careless. Nikkie, Jimmy is hard-headed, you know it" Craig said

"But he won't listen, he hasn't called. He wont forgive me" Nikkie said

"Why don't you leave that up to Jimmy" a voice said. Nikkie turned around and found Jimmy by the door.

"I'll leave you 2 alone" Craig said getting up and leaving

Nikkie began playing a few notes on the piano. Jimmy came and sat down beside her.

"You know you were wrong for blowing things up last night" Nikkie said

"I was. And Im sorry. But whats the deal between you and Reggie" Jimmy asked. Nikkie gulped back the truth and spat out a lie.

"Nothing. Me and Reggie are friends. Me and him talk alot, as friends. He's a cool guy. The clothes, were a gift. We spent extra days doing nothing. So we shopped" Nikkie said

"And nothing happened in the hotel" Jimmy asked. Nikkie clenched her teeth.

"No, Jimmy nothing happened" Nikkie said

"Im sorry. But I just feel something bad about him" Jimmy said

"Don't worry about him" Nikkie said kissing Jimmy.

**AUTHOR'Z NOTE:** _DIABLO!_ Anywayz, I know some of u r mad sbout how the jimmy/nikkie status is going, but u'll see how things go down later. we have mad chapters coming in so chill...


End file.
